<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bad Guy. by Samauke09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218452">Bad Guy.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samauke09/pseuds/Samauke09'>Samauke09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Androgynous Sasuke, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hima is Naruto's favorite, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Intersex Sasuke, Irritating wife, M/M, Multi, Older Naruto, Partner Betrayal, Professors, Rough Sex, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Students, sassy sasuke, younger Sasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:40:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>78,881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27218452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samauke09/pseuds/Samauke09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“And your name?” Naruto asked.</p>
<p>“Uchiha, Sasuke.” He answered,</p>
<p>“Welcome to my class Uchiha. I look forward to teaching you as much as I can.”</p>
<p>“So do I.” Sasuke smirked.</p>
<p>Sasuke didn't know what it was that edged him towards the aura of his blonde professor, maybe it was the ray of sunshine when he smiled or the way his ass looked in a pair of gray slacks but whatever it was, he was going to acquire it even if he had to become the bad guy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aburame Shino/Tenten, Deidara/Uchiha Itachi, Gaara/Rock Lee, Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Juugo &amp; Karin (Naruto), Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>336</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Beta'd by Heartsns</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sasuke my dear, are you sure this is the school you want to go too?” Mikoto stopped, the echo of her heels on the sidewalk stopping just as the wind blew her hair over her shoulder, “There were a lot of other prestigious schools that you were accepted into. Why choose this one?”</p>
<p>“I like this one.” Sasuke pushed his hair over his shoulder and sighed, “Plus Karin and Juugo were accepted into this school. Itachi graduated from here too...why not follow in his footsteps and graduate as well.”</p>
<p>“Does this school even have a photography course?” His father asked.</p>
<p>“With the bachelor program in Arts &amp; Design, it has photography classes I can take.” Sasuke explained.</p>
<p>“Where are you going to be staying?” Mikoto asked, taking a seat on a bench in the middle of the courtyard with her husband while Sasuke stood next to them.</p>
<p>“Please tell me you aren't going to be staying in the dorms…” His father huffed, “Just by looking at the outside of the building I'm sure the inside is just as bad.”</p>
<p>“No I'm not staying in the dorms so no need to worry father. Itachi has offered his spare room since he doesn't use it for anything.” He smiled.</p>
<p>“I thought you would be rooming with Juugo.” His mother stopped to stare at the blonde jogging around the courtyard.</p>
<p>“I wish...he uh...he—um” He looked over his shoulder to see what his mother was staring at. Pushing his hair out of his face, dark eyes raked over the muscled blonde running with no shirt on, the sweat glistening off his tan skin and he licked his lips when the man passed him.</p>
<p>“Sasuke...” His mother snapped her fingers to bring his attention back to her.</p>
<p>“Sorry.” He forced his head away from the blonde to look at his mom, “No, Juugo is going to be rooming with some guy named Suigetsu that he knew from his old high school.” He shrugged his shoulders, “But oh well...staying at Itachi’s would be much better and a lot more comfortable.”</p>
<p>“Your brother actually offered his spare room?” Mikoto arched her brow.</p>
<p>“Yes he did.” He crossed his arms over his small chest as the blonde rounded the outside of the courtyard directly in behind where they were sitting.</p>
<p>“Yeah, you are weird about germs.” His father chuckled.</p>
<p>“I know. Could you imagine me sharing a co-ed bathroom with others? No thank you.” Sasuke shivered despite the heat. “Plus, when you two decide to come up you will get to see both of your sons instead of just one, like normal.”</p>
<p>“That is true.” Mikoto smiled, “Well if you are wanting to go to this school then I support it.”</p>
<p>“They are giving me a free ride so I don't see why not.” Sasuke chuckled, his eyes following the tan blonde towards the science building before he disappeared without giving himself away.</p>
<p>“Tokyo U was giving you a full ride as well and you could have stayed at home.” His father commented.</p>
<p>“There are three other schools giving me a full ride but this is the college I want.” He smiled at his parents.</p>
<p>“Alright—alright we get it.” Mikoto smirked, “Lets go talk with the dean.”</p>
<p>“Yes mother.” Sasuke helped her from the bench.</p>
<p>/////</p>
<p>4 Months into school.</p>
<p>“Yamato is a shit professor...” Sasuke laid his head down on his pile of books. “I swear I am learning stuff I have already learned.”</p>
<p>“Try having that crazy lady named Anko as your physiology teacher.” Juugo huffed, “I swear I don't think I am learning anything in her class besides knowing how to take someone down by their pressure points. Like how it that going to help me? I'm supposed to be helping them through their problems not knock them out left and right.”</p>
<p>“What?” Sasuke asked confused.</p>
<p>“Nothing...never mind.” He waved it away. “Oh look, there is Suigetsu.”</p>
<p>Looking over his shoulder, Sasuke’s eyes widened at the appearance of the same blonde haired man from before he started. The hot image of his sweaty body replayed in his head and he licked his lips unintentionally hoping that no one saw him. Under the table his leg bounced a little until Suigetsu joined them with a sigh.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong?” Juugo asked.</p>
<p>“Professor Uzumaki already wants an essay on the importance of algae in the ocean ecosystem.” He laid his head down on the table, “And he wants it by Friday...uggggg.”</p>
<p>“You have three days. How hard is it?” Sasuke questioned, eyes following said teacher from the library before turning his attention back to his friends.</p>
<p>“I’m dumb when it comes to essays.” Suigetsu defended himself, “The last essay I had to do, Juugo and Karin both had to help me.”</p>
<p>“Well I hope you get through it.” Juugo chuckled, “I have two essays to do so I don't have time to help you this round. What about Kar—</p>
<p>“I told him no.” She sat down at their table interrupting him mid-sentence, the handful of books she had echoing off the wood in their study room, “What is the point in taking Marine Biology as his major if he isn't going to do the work himself. Might as well have taken the damn class myself.”</p>
<p>“I told you I would pay you.” He groaned.</p>
<p>“You don't have enough money in the world to pay me for your stupid paper.” She glared across the table at him, “Do the work or drop the class.”</p>
<p>“Meeeehhhhhh.” He placed his head back on the table.</p>
<p>“Anyways...ignoring the pain in the ass across the table, how are your classes going Sasuke?” Karin opened her book to the pages she needed.</p>
<p>“I don't really know anymore.” He signed, “Professor Yamato is alright, he's not great and he knows his stuff but the information he is going over I have already taken in night classes I took during high school. I'm literally sitting there twiddling my fingers waiting for new information. The test we did yesterday, I aced it in 10 minutes while everyone else was stuck.”</p>
<p>“Maybe you need to go into more advanced classes.” Karin suggested, “Professor Kakashi is teaching a few classes on photojournalists and industrial photography next semester. Maybe see about getting into those.”</p>
<p>Sasuke frowned, “I don't want to do industrial photography, that just seems boring and photojournalist sounds just as boring as industrial.” He closed his book and sat back in his chair, thinking hard.</p>
<p>“You can always do oceanography.” Suigetsu lifted his head. “But that would mean you have to change your major to marine biology and speak with the professor. He might not be taking new students until next semester.”</p>
<p>“I think I will try that.” Sasuke nodded his head, weighing the options.</p>
<p>////</p>
<p>Christmas.</p>
<p>“How is school going Sasuke?” His father asked during dinner. “I know the last time we spoke you were frustrated.”</p>
<p>“I still am.” He set his chop sticks down, the entire table quieting their conversation to listen. “The professor I swear doesn't know what he is talking about most of the time and the essays he is asking for are just ridiculous. For exams, he had us go out and take pictures of the snow at all different angles and then write on how we decided which angles to use.”</p>
<p>“He seems a little air headed if you ask me, un.” The blonde commented, “Which professor is it?”</p>
<p>“Yamato.” Sasuke picked at his food. “He is in building 19.”</p>
<p>“Oh that one.” He frowned, “He was right across the hall from my English classes when I went there. Does he still have the bulging eyes?”</p>
<p>Sasuke nodded, “Yes he does and now he wears his headband thing that pushes his skull back and it makes him look like a mental patient.”</p>
<p>“If you are so unhappy with the professor why not switch then?” Itachi questioned, “I know Kakashi is still working at the school.”</p>
<p>“I don't want to take industrial or photojournalist pictures even though the money for those are very well...I’m actually thinking of switching my major.” He stated and tried to keep the blonde professor from his mind when he said it. From across the table he noticed the arched brow of his brother and the look of worry on his mother’s face. “Its nothing bad I promise. It would still be in the same category it would just be a different major than I originally planned.”</p>
<p>“Which is?” His father asked.</p>
<p>“Oceanography.” He picked up his cup, quickly taking a sip so he didn't have to explain.</p>
<p>“Oceanography?” His mother repeated curiously.</p>
<p>“So you would have a bachelors in Marine biology with an associates in what, un?”</p>
<p>“Deidara...” Itachi looked at his lover.</p>
<p>“I would have a bachelors in Marine Biology with an associates in Marine environmental science.” Sasuke answered as he set his cup down on the table. “I didn't want to discuss it fully until I told you all about it. Since Konoha is only giving me four full years, there would be a year I would have to pay for myself since the Marine program is 7 years long<strike>s</strike>.”</p>
<p>“Seven years?” His mother said.</p>
<p>“Six years in the classroom and one year interning wherever I want.” Sasuke filled her in.</p>
<p>“Interesting.” Itachi eyes his brother and wondered why he wanted to change in the middle of the school year. “Are you sure this is what you want to do? There are many other photo careers out there that you can pick up.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure this is what I want to do.” Sasuke nodded his head, pushing his plate away and leaned back against the chair, waiting for a comment from his mother or his father in the matter.</p>
<p>“Well...” His father set his wine glass down and glanced at his youngest son. “...if this is what you want to do then I shall support you fully.”</p>
<p>“Really?” Sasuke arched his brow and exhaled the breath he didn't know he was holding.</p>
<p>Fugaku nodded his head, “Yes I will. You have always had an eye for beautiful pictures and I'm sure you will capture the beauty of the ocean as well, plus you had this weird thing about being a whale when you were a kid so it makes since. We will discuss the extra expenses after the holidays with your counselor. For now lets just enjoy the holidays.”</p>
<p>“Of course.” Sasuke smiled behind his cup that he was holding while ignoring his elder brothers knitted brows.</p>
<p>///</p>
<p>Just as they had spoken about during the holidays, the three of them requested a meeting with the dean and Sasuke’s counselors. The small amount of words spoken between them was enough for Sasuke to change his classes and add the extra year he would need to pay for before purchasing the books he would using. Even with the first semester gone, Sasuke knew he would catch up with the others and wondered what the class would actually be like.</p>
<p>He had so many ideas in his head for the first class that he didn't even realize his brother was standing in his doorway, one eyebrow arched as he readied himself in the mirror.</p>
<p>“Since you have been avoiding me by not being here, are you going to tell me the real reason you changed your major?” He asked, “I saw the gleam in your eye at Christmas...so spill it little brother.”</p>
<p>Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Are you suggesting that I have an ulterior motive as to why I’ve decided to change my major in the middle of my first year?”</p>
<p>“I have a nagging feeling that you do.” He leaned against the door frame.</p>
<p>“How little you think of me...” Sasuke pouted and picked up his book bag.</p>
<p>“You haven't been passionate about the ocean since you were 10 and I know this because I said a shark could eat you whole and you vowed to never step into the ocean ever again.” He looked over his shoulder at Deidara then back to his brother.</p>
<p>“Maybe my spark for the ocean has rekindled.” Sasuke checked his phone. “Karin is here I gotta go.”</p>
<p>Passing his brother and Deidara in the hallway, he plucked his winter coat from the rack next to the door and exited the house. The refreshing air of the hallway filling his lungs and trumping the stuffy air of his home. Sitting the messenger bag down in the elevator, Sasuke quickly put his coat on before the doors dinged to the ground floor. Throwing his bag over his shoulder, a small wave was exchanged with the dark haired security guard and he stepped out into the cold.</p>
<p>“Get in, its cold as shit...” Karin shivered and turned the heat up more in her jeep. “Fucking Konoha weather...yesterday it was nice and sunny but now its cold as fuck and snowing.”</p>
<p>“Well it is January.” Sasuke shut the door.</p>
<p>“Its supposed to snow all week.” She frowned and put the Jeep in gear, heading towards their school.</p>
<p>“You act like this is a surprise.” Sasuke chuckled, continuing to listen to her rant about the weather. “It is the beginning of January Karin.”</p>
<p>“And...” She huffed, “I can still complain about the weather.”</p>
<p>Sasuke rolled his eyes playfully, “How was your vacation? I don't think I asked.”</p>
<p>“It was a lot better than this.” She shivered when she eased the Jeep to a stop at the light. “I sat out under the sun with a fruity drink and didn't move. The Virgin Islands is paradise. We need to go, just us.”</p>
<p>“Spring break is coming up in three months.” He winked, “I’m sure I can convince my parents to let us go for a few days.”</p>
<p>“Yeah right.” She chuckled, “Your mother would want to tag along like she did when we went to New York.”</p>
<p>“We were only 16 when we went to New York, so she had to tag along.” He added.</p>
<p>“Yeah—yeah...” She waved her hand to hush him up as she parked the suv in a close spot to the building before arching her brow at their friend who was leaning against the building “Who’s Suigetsu waiting for?”</p>
<p>“Me.” Sasuke answered as he flipped the hood of his jacket up.</p>
<p>“What?” Her head jerked, “What do you mean he is waiting for you?” She followed Sasuke out of the car and clicked the lock until it beeped.</p>
<p>“I switched my major.” He answered, “I am taking Marine Biology now.”</p>
<p>Karin stopped in front of her jeep, not caring about the cold wind breezing by her, “When were you going to tell me.”</p>
<p>“I was going to tell you today actually.” Sasuke grinned, adjusting his messenger bag to the other shoulder.</p>
<p>“You didn't tell her?” Suigetsu asked and bent over a little to stretch his back, “Now I'm going to be standing here forever while she bitches about it.”</p>
<p>“Shut up sharptooth.” She bit out before turning towards Sasuke, “Well? Please enlighten me.”</p>
<p>“I switched because Oceanography sounds interesting.” He shrugged his shoulders and shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. “I would be doing the same thing as my regular classes just taking Marine Biology as my major instead.”</p>
<p>“So we wont be graduating together anymore?” Karin huffed.</p>
<p>“Well not now.” Suigetsu stepped back and chuckled, not wanting to upset her even more than she already was. “The program we are in is 6 years long with a year of interning.”</p>
<p>“Well now I'm mad at you Sas.” Karin pushed her hair over her shoulder and walked past them towards the building she needed.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you after class.” Sasuke waved at her and received her middle finger as a wave.</p>
<p>“Give her 10 minutes and she will text you.” Suigetsu rolled his eyes, “She’s never been able to stay mad at you long.”</p>
<p>“I know.” He smiled, “Lets get to class before we freeze.”</p>
<p>Inside the old building, the scent of old books and disinfectant filled Sasuke’s nose while he took a moment to look around. Unlike the other buildings the artwork was much different and the layout would be confusing to someone new like himself. Instead of classrooms on the bottom floor, a small café stood to the right with its doors closed but other students ventured in and out with cups full of hot beverages. Grabbing a hot drink before class, Sasuke followed Suigetsu into the elevator while listening to him rant about the possibilities of essays at the beginning of the semester since the professor was a bit different than the rest of the teachers.</p>
<p>“I expected the class to be much bigger than this.” Sasuke said after stepping into the classroom.</p>
<p>“There is only 15 kids in here.” Suigetsu motioned him to follow, “Come, I will introduce you to the professor.”</p>
<p>“Alright...” Sasuke hid his smile behind his cup and looked around for the blonde.</p>
<p>Hearing the door to the left slam shut, Sasuke lowered his cup just as the blonde from the very first day he stepped onto campus entered the room and he tried to hide the lust in his dark eyes. He couldn't help the wet feeling soaking between his thighs and he shifted uncomfortably before leaning against one of the benches. He didn't know what it was, but something about this man alerted all his senses and he couldn't shake it like he usually could.</p>
<p>“Who is this Suigetsu?” A deep soothing voice asked, his blue eyes venturing over Sasuke from head to toe before staring into his eyes.</p>
<p>“Oh hey professor.” Suigetsu turned around. “I didn't see you there.”</p>
<p><em>I did...</em>Sasuke thought to himself and mentally licked his lips. Up close like this was much better than seeing him jogging around campus, even though him jogging shirtless was a nice sight—this was 10 times better. He could make out every detail on his face, the bright blue eyes, the sun soaked blonde hair that spiked unruly all over his head and the long side bangs that framed his sharp jaw line. He looked more like a demigod than a professor that taught biology.</p>
<p>“I’m guessing this is the new student who will be joining us Suigetsu?” The blonde looked past the silver haired teenager to Sasuke.</p>
<p>“Yep.” He moved to the side.</p>
<p>“Welcome to my class. I'm Uzumaki Naruto.” He held his hand out for Sasuke to shake.</p>
<p>Pulling his hand from his coat, he shook his hand slowly and ignored the small tingle that was creeping up his arm to his shoulder, “Nice to meet you Professor Uzumaki.”</p>
<p>“And your name?” Naruto asked.</p>
<p>“Uchiha, Sasuke.” He answered, dropping his hand from the warmth of the other and taking a silent breath.</p>
<p>Smiling he nodded his head, “Welcome to my class Uchiha. I look forward to teaching you as much as I can.”</p>
<p>“So do I.” Sasuke smirked.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 4 Years Later...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Isnt it lovely...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beta'd by HeartSNS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">
  <span class="u">4 Years later.</span>
</p>
<p class="western"> </p>
<p class="western">Hearing the professor dismiss them for the day, Sasuke waited at the back of the new auditorium until the rest of the students had left before gathering his books and carefully taking each step down till he was at the platform. The figure of the professor wiping off the dry erase board still memorized him after four years. With every movement he was able to see the small bulge of muscle when he moved the eraser over the wording and he licked his lips, ignoring the wet feeling between his thighs.</p>
<p class="western">“You could use quieter shoes if you're going to try and sneak up on someone.” His deep voice carried through the empty auditorium and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand at attention. “I don't think chucks are your strong point Sasuke.”</p>
<p class="western">“How did you—I wasn't trying to sneak up on you.” Sasuke shook his head.</p>
<p class="western">“Uh huh I'm sure.” He chuckled. “What can I help you with then? Its not everyday you wait until everyone is gone to approach me. Is something wrong?” He reached to the top of the board to wipe the remaining words.</p>
<p class="western">“I—uh I need to speak with you about the essay.”</p>
<p class="western">“You mean the essay that is due tomorrow?” Naruto questioned as he set the eraser down and turned around, a small gleam in his eye at the one before him. Looking him over as he had done a thousand times since starting his class four years ago, he smiled at the unruly blonde hair spiking every which way and his bright blue eyes that mimicked the ocean that he was able to get lost in every lecture, “Sasuke...”</p>
<p class="western">“Professor Uzumaki—yes its...uh about the essay that is due tomorrow.” He nodded his head, hair falling into his face and he gently brushed his hair behind his ear, his eye catching the blonde watching his movements before they locked eyes with each other. A small blush loomed over his cheeks not knowing where it came from either. For 22 years he's never been one to blush at a single gaze from a person but there was something about Mr. Uzumaki that he couldn't shake still. It was something about his bright aura that soaked into him and made him crush like a stupid teenager.</p>
<p class="western">Wasn’t very Uchiha of him.</p>
<p class="western">“Sasuke...” Naruto snapped his fingers in front of his face, “You are really spacey today. Are you sure everything is alright?”</p>
<p class="western">“Yes sorry...I nee—need more time on my essay.” He blurted out and tried to understand what the hell was going on. What was he doing with his life at the moment? Spacing out in front of his professor and stuttering, please someone kill him now.</p>
<p class="western">“What is the reason?” He took a seat at his desk and rubbed his face, missing the way Sasuke starred at his bicep stretching the white long sleeved he was wearing, “I’ve given the class an entire month to get this one done.”</p>
<p class="western">“I got yours and Mr. Sasori’s essay due dates mixed up.” He told the truth, “I turned my essay into Sasori this morning but when he said it wasn't due until the end of the month I realized that I got the dates confused. If I could just have a few extra days—I can have it to you first thing Monday morning before school.”</p>
<p class="western">Mr. Uzumaki took a deep breath and glanced over his student, staring at his feet. He wore the same white chucks his daughter liked to wear covering his feet but what drew his attention to his student was the black leggings with a corset pattern that rose from his ankle to his thigh on each side and an over sized sweater he was wearing. Not typical for the boys at this school but Sasuke wasn't like the others he had a pleasure to teach, he liked to dress comfortable and casual as if he wasn't trying to impress anyone. With his semi long hair and clothing choice, Naruto often thought of him as very feminine but he didn't mind it. Everyone had their own persona and Sasuke’s leaned towards leggings and oversized shirts plus it made him more attractive but he would never admit that.</p>
<p class="western">“My eyes are up here Mr. Uzumaki.” Sasuke chuckled softly, catching the blonde in the act of staring at his chest.</p>
<p class="western">“I was just admiring your leggings.” Naruto lied and pointed to his legs, “I think my daughter has the same pair actually.”</p>
<p class="western">“Well at least she has a good fashion sense unlike her father.” Sasuke joked, his palms sweating nervously. He’s never joked with a teacher like this—especially one so hot and constantly on his radar.</p>
<p class="western">“Excuse me?”</p>
<p class="western">“Black shoes with blue socks? And are those pink dinosaurs too?” Sasuke looked down at his socks.</p>
<p class="western">“These are my lucky socks.” Mr. Uzumaki wiggled his foot at his student, “Himawari got them for me for Christmas last year.”</p>
<p class="western">“Your daughter?” Sasuke questioned and the blonde nodded.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah, she is my angel.” He smiled, “Now my son is a different story.”</p>
<p class="western">“How many kids do you have?” Sasuke found himself asking as he leaned against the side of his professor’s desk, the essay deadline still on his mind but he wanted to know more about this man. After four years the curiosity cat decided to take a dive off the side of the building dragging him with it and Sasuke felt this would be the only time to pry like he wanted.</p>
<p class="western">“I have two.” He answered, “Himawari is 7 and Boruto is 12.”</p>
<p class="western">“Are you married?” Sasuke decided not to comment on his son’s name seeing as it was a small knock off of his own name. How unoriginal.</p>
<p class="western"><em>Your wife must be very boring—</em>Sasuke thought to himself.</p>
<p class="western">His professor smiled, “I am. I just don't wear my ring because I have a habit of losing it.”</p>
<p class="western">“How long have you been married?”</p>
<p class="western">“Is this an interrogation—Sasuke?” He arched his brow and crossed his leg over the other.</p>
<p class="western">Instantly Sasuke shook his head, “No, I'm just curious is all.” <em>Plus I need to see how hard I need to work is all...</em>He thought to himself.</p>
<p class="western">“I don't see how an old professor’s life would interest a young hip person like yourself. I've seen you around campus with the redhead that wears glasses and that Suigetsu kid from this class.” He inhaled, “Being his friend looks like a hassle to me.”</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke arched a perfect brow, “Have you been spying on me Mr. Uzumaki?”</p>
<p class="western">“Not spying, its hard not to notice how loud he is when you are walking around campus.” He shook his head. “His voice travels across campus even when he is talking normal.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yes Suigetsu is pretty loud but he is tolerable.” Sasuke shrugged his shoulders, “Are you trying to avoid my marriage question?”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh the marriage question.” He smiled and Sasuke found himself smiling as well, the warm feeling in his chest from just being in the blonde’s presence growing, “I have been married for 14 years as of yesterday.”</p>
<p class="western">“Damn that's a long ass time.” Sasuke huffed as he pushed off the desk and set his books down on the desk just to bend over to tie his shoe and making sure his bubble butt stuck out for his professor to gaze at. Sasuke knew one of his best assets was his ass, no man was able to resist how round it was or that when he wore certain clothing his ass would jiggle when he walked. Karin always joked about being jealous of his stripper ass and how she wanted one when she was able to afford it since she wasn't born naturally blessed like him.</p>
<p class="western">Turning in his chair, Mr. Uzumaki dropped his leg and scooted up to his desk as sweat began to accumulate on the back of his neck despite how cool the lecture hall currently was. He was a teacher, he wasn't supposed to be ogling his students ass—he was supposed to be professional in all matters and right now his second brain was thinking more than his original one was.</p>
<p class="western">“Soooo...about my essay professor?” Sasuke slowly rose, knowing damn well his teacher was staring at the curve of his ass while he stood.</p>
<p class="western">“I—I will uh give you un—until next Tuesday.” The blonde took a deep calming breath, “But do not tell the other students or else they will want an expansion in the future.”</p>
<p class="western">“It will be our little secret Mr. Uz—u—maki.” Sasuke pronounced every syllable of his name as he picked up his books from the desk. “Have a good weekend professor.”</p>
<p class="western">Giving the blonde a wink, Sasuke turned away and made his way up the steps to the top of the auditorium knowing he was still being watched, he swayed his hips side to side for show until he slipped through the door into the hallway. Seeing he was alone, Sasuke bolted to the bathrooms a few doors away and locked himself into a stall. The drop of his books was pushed to the back of his mind as he pulled his yoga pants down enough to free his lower half and tucked his sweater under his chin.</p>
<p class="western">“God he is so hot...” Sasuke panted as he ran his hand down his stomach to between his legs and cupped his member while his other hand teased his folds, “I wish it was him between my legs.” He moaned, pumping himself while fingering his rim. With both hands working his sex's, he bit the inside of his cheek as he climaxed and he slid down the stall wall to his knees panting hard. “Fuck...”</p>
<p class="western">Resting his forehead on the stall wall in front of him, he pushed his fingers a little deeper and curled his toes in his shoes at the pleasurable sensation of being entered even further than before. His release covered his hands the more he touched himself while thinking dirty thoughts about his professor and in that moment he should have felt dirty but the lewd image he had in his brain was winning.</p>
<p class="western">“He is going to be the death of me.” Sasuke panted with a smile and pulled his fingers from between his legs to admire how wet he had become, “I want him so bad…its pathetic.”</p>
<p class="western">On the good side, he didn't have to see the professor for 3 days but he knew Tuesday was going to be a hard day with what just happened in his mind. If he didn't want his panties soaking wet, he would have to wear a liner to class. Picking himself off the floor, he used a tissue to wipe away the excess slick from between his thighs and pulled his yoga pants up as much as he could before exiting the stall to wash his hands from his cum. Drying off his hands, he straightened out his clothes just as the door opened.</p>
<p class="western">“Sasuke there you are.” Karin’s cheery voice carried through the bathroom, “We have been looking everywhere for you.”</p>
<p class="western"><em>Thank god she didn't come in here 10 minutes ago...</em>He thought to himself and fetched his things from the stall, “Why have you been looking for me?”</p>
<p class="western">“Suigetsu is treating us for dinner remember.” She looked around, “You know you're in the female’s right?”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah.” He nodded, “I’m half female so I have just as much right as you do to be in here and its much cleaner than the boys.”</p>
<p class="western">“Smartass.” She rolled her eyes, “Come on he is taking us to get dumplings.”</p>
<p class="western">“He is going to go broke.” Sasuke winked and followed her out the door.</p>
<p class="western">/////</p>
<p class="western">“Guys I'm home.” Naruto announced as he entered the two story home he shared with his family. Inhaling a delightful smell of garlic and thyme that loomed in the air downstairs, Naruto set his things down near the front door and deposited his keys into the bowl. Locking the lock, he began his venture to the kitchen but stopped short at the entryway of to the living room to watch his daughter draw back her fist and punch her brother square in the jaw. He whelped in pain and dropped the book he had taken from her before holding his jaw.</p>
<p class="western">Shrugging his shoulders at the scene, he ignored his children knowing they would work out their problems or Hima would continue to punch her brother until he gave up, he entered the kitchen to see his wife mashing potatoes. Sneaking up behind her, he gave the back of her neck a few small kisses before she giggles and pushed him away.</p>
<p class="western">“Stop...you’re going to make me spill it.” She pushed him away further, not catching the irritated eye roll he gave her and continued with her task.</p>
<p class="western">“You know the kids are in the living room fighting don't you?” He took a seat at the island watching her.</p>
<p class="western">“Over what now?” She huffed, “They were fighting over the remote earlier.”</p>
<p class="western">“I guess bolt took her book from her so she punched him in the jaw.” He hid the smirk by biting the inside of his cheek.</p>
<p class="western">Hinata’s head jerked up, “Naruto! You let her?”</p>
<p class="western">The blonde shrugged his shoulders, “Let them fight it out. He shouldn't have taken her book to piss her off in the first place. She punched him in retaliation, I say its a fair fight besides, he has 75 pounds on her anyway.”</p>
<p class="western">“That is not how you parent Naruto.” She inhaled deeply and placed the bowl of mashed potatoes in the dining room table before heading into the living room.</p>
<p class="western">“It’s called natural selection.” He called after her knowing she couldn't hear him, “If he can’t defend off his 7 year old sister who is the size of a toothpick well...” Naruto got up to move to the dining room table slowly, “...doesn't really say much about his future if his sister can kick his ass—now does it?” He looked up to see Hima enter the dining room.</p>
<p class="western">“Daddy!” She smiled at her father before running to give him a hug, “When did you get home?”</p>
<p class="western">“A little while ago.” He returned her hug, “Good swing on your brother.”</p>
<p class="western">“Mom scolded me for it.” She frowned as she took her seat to his left.</p>
<p class="western">“Don't worry about it.” He winked at her while they waited for the other two to join them.</p>
<p class="western">Glancing down at the table, blue eyes shifted from one dish to the other that they had every Thursday night, pot roast with potatoes and steamed carrots. The small bowl of salad for the adults since the children won’t eat it and dinner rolls since this is the one dish Hinata knows how to cook for Naruto’s American roots. In the back of his head he didn't mind Hinata’s cooking, but having a juicy double cheeseburger from Johnny’s was the best. Before he had even turned on their street, he had thought about eating out and then retreated to his office to correct student papers so he could avoid his wife for a while. It was boring to do the same old routine day after day and it was weighing him down, but he was able to spend time with his kids—well the one who liked him anyways.</p>
<p class="western">If he had it his way, he would still be living in Hawaii with Gaara and working in the field of his expertise that makes him so happy. He would be going out on boats in the middle of the ocean under the sun while placing tags on pregnant great whites instead of being cooped up in a stuffy lecture hall teaching the things he was passionate about at Konoha University. Don't get him wrong, he liked teaching and the students, but doing hands on was where it was at—trying to explain what they would be doing in a lecture hall was boring as hell. There was also the fear of almost falling off the boat into the ocean because he wanted to touch a whale’s fin but that is a story for another time.</p>
<p class="western">He hated to think it, but the only reason he took the lecturing job was because Hinata became pregnant with Hima and it was a little more money. He guessed he was grateful for the few extra dollars but having to work under Hinata’s cousin Neji, who is the dean of the school, was tiring. He would randomly pop into his lectures and try to critique him on what he could have done better. He felt like he was constantly watched and he didn't like it.</p>
<p class="western">“He is going to have a bruise on his cheek.” Hinata said breaking his train of thought as she sat down, their son taking the seat across from his sister, “And it’s picture day on Monday.”</p>
<p class="western">“Maybe he should learn to block her.” Naruto blurted, “I guess the karate classes we send him to twice a week aren't paying off like I thought?”</p>
<p class="western">“That’s not it.” His son glared at his sister, “She took me by surprise is all.”</p>
<p class="western">“Uh huh...” Naruto picked up the bowl of potatoes, scooping himself a hearty spoonful onto his plate and then onto his daughters knowing she loved potatoes just as much as he did before passing it to his son. “Maybe you need glasses so you can see her right hook next time.”</p>
<p class="western">“It wasn't a right hook.” He argued, “It was an uppercut.”</p>
<p class="western">“Actually it wasn't an uppercut, I right hooked you.” Hima corrected him and took a victory bite off her bread, “Maybe he does need glasses dad.” She laughed with her father as her older brother sulked in his seat and avoided eye contact with her, clearly not amused mother.</p>
<p class="western">“You’re supposed to keep your hands to yourself.” Hinata explained after her drink.</p>
<p class="western">“But he took my—</p>
<p class="western">“Whether or not he took your book, you should have come and told me instead of taking it into your own hands.” She glared at her daughter.</p>
<p class="western">“What’s the point, all you're going to do is tell him to give my book back and not get in trouble because he's your favorite. I'm tired of being picked on by him.” Hima shot back and picked up her fork to start eating her carrots.</p>
<p class="western">The silence of the room was deafening and Naruto waited to hear a pin drop to the floor before clearing his throat a little, “Hima, don't talk to your mom like that.” He reached out and touched her shoulder gently, a reassuring touch that let her know she wasn't really in trouble. “We love you both equally.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah well tell her that.” She pushed away her half eaten plate, “I’m done; may I be excused.”</p>
<p class="western">“Go to your room.” Hinata ordered, “I will come talk to you when I'm done.”</p>
<p class="western">“Take your shower then finish your homework if you have any instead.” Naruto said, watching his daughter head up the stairs with a sour look on her face. Instead of having Hinata speak with her, Naruto snuck up the stairs after he was finished to speak with her—gently assuring her that they didn't have favorites before tucking her into bed and as he kissed her forehead like he always did, he whispered that she was his favorite which seemed to brighten her spirits enough to put a smile on her face.</p>
<p class="western">The real fight was going to happen when he went to bed or before he goes to bed. The expression his wife was sporting through dinner told him as soon as the door was shut she would start in and he took the chance to jump into the shower first. He was barely done masturbating to a certain person in tight leggings before she came into the bathroom to start her face routine. If he hadn't released before she opened the door, she would have heard him moan.</p>
<p class="western">Wrapping a towel around his waist after drying off, he closed the shower door and caught her gaze in the foggy mirror she was wiping off, “What...”</p>
<p class="western">“I don't like that you have been undermining me in front of the kids.” She dropped the towel and picked up her face lotion.</p>
<p class="western">Naruto inhaled, “How did I undermine you?”</p>
<p class="western">She paused her rubbing, “Telling her to take a shower and finish her homework before going to her room. She disrespected me by telling me that—</p>
<p class="western">“It was only disrespectful if she wasn’t telling you the truth. She is almost 8 and she isn't stupid. She has 20/20 vision just like I do Hinata.” Naruto cut her off, “She knows you favor Boruto over her because he is the first born. She’s known since she was 6. You don't discipline him like you should, you baby him while you send Hima to her room until you feel like letting her out.”</p>
<p class="western">“So you're nagging at my parenting too.” She rubbed her cheeks roughly before turning in her chair as he pulled his boxers over his ass. “Naruto how—</p>
<p class="western">“I’m not getting into this with you tonight. I have to much to worry about since midterms are around the corner and essays need to be graded.” He groaned while throwing his towel over the rack, “You're being defensive because you know its true and I'm not going to play into it. I'm sleeping in my office.” He opened the bathroom door leading into their room.</p>
<p class="western">Grabbing his pillow and blanket off the bed, Naruto ventured downstairs to his office and popped the futon couch down before getting comfortable. The frustration he felt lapped over the tingling he was feeling and he rubbed his face in frustration. Why couldn't the saying ‘never go to bed angry’ be replaced with something that would actually help a marriage because Naruto felt he was always going to bed angry. Picking up his phone he checked the alarm like he always did before falling asleep into a restless sleep.</p>
<p class="western">////</p>
<p class="western">“Welcome back Sasuke, un.” Deidara glanced over the couch, “How was dinner with friends?”</p>
<p class="western">“Fine.” He looked around, “Where is Itachi?”</p>
<p class="western">“He has a late night at work.” He answered and patted the open spot on the couch. “So its just us, hm.”</p>
<p class="western">“You mean its just you.” Sasuke chuckled but took a seat on the couch and propped his feet up on the coffee table, “I have the weekend, but I have to finish my marine biology essay.”</p>
<p class="western">“I thought you finished that already?”</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke shook his head, “Nope, I finished the essay for Sasori’s class and turned it when it wasn't due until the end of the month. I fucked up the dates.”</p>
<p class="western">“Does Itachi know, hm?” Deidara asked but Sasuke shook his head again, “You didn't tell him.”</p>
<p class="western">“Hell no.” He smirked, “I don't need my brother nagging me the entire time I'm trying to get it done besides I already spoke with the professor and he gave me until Tuesday.”</p>
<p class="western">“Is this the professor you have the hots for, yeah?” Deidara blurted out and hid his smirk as Sasuke jerked his head in his direction.</p>
<p class="western">“Excuse me...”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh come on Sas...I was once your age.” Deidara pushed his hair behind his shoulder, “I went to college too and I know how it works. No one changes their entire major 6 months into school for no reason. Yes you may like the ocean and taking pictures may seem interesting but you could learn the same thing with Art &amp; Design, hm?”</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke licked his lips nervously, “I don't know what you are talking about.”</p>
<p class="western">“Uh huh...” Deidara rolled his eyes, “You may be able to hide it under your brothers nose but I knew 4 years ago when you first told us all. I may be blonde and dumb sometimes, but I saw the gleam in your eye when you were talking about it. That gleam isn't for the ocean or taking pictures of the ocean...” He looked at Sasuke, “...maybe for the professor?” He tilted his head.</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke looked away and denied it once more, “I am passionate about the ocean Deidara, that is why I'm taking the class.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah—sure...and your brother doesn't like a finger in his ass when I'm blowing him.” He shot back. “Don’t lie to yourself Sas it only makes it worse.”</p>
<p class="western">“I have an essay to write.” Sasuke gathered his messenger bag from the floor and stood up, hesitating at the end of the couch. His fingers fidgeted with the sleeve of his sweater as he looked over at his brother in law.</p>
<p class="western">“Yes Sasuke, hm?” Deidara waited for him to speak.</p>
<p class="western">“If you don't mind me asking...how did you get Itachi?” He felt like he whispered the last part.</p>
<p class="western">Deidara smirked, “I gave him a blow job in a bathroom stall on the 3<sup>rd</sup> floor of the hospital while he was interning so he wouldn't forget me.”</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke’s jaw dropped, eyes raising surprised. “That liar.”</p>
<p class="western">“Why what did he say, hm?”</p>
<p class="western">“He said you two were at a party and he asked you out.” Sasuke answered.</p>
<p class="western">“He wishes.” Deidara chuckled, “I gave your brother the best blow job of his life that had him running back to me a few days later asking for another one.”</p>
<p class="western">“Wow...” He muttered.</p>
<p class="western">“Maybe you should try that with the professor you're trying to fuck, yeah.” Deidara suggested.</p>
<p class="western">“He’s married.” Sasuke commented in a low voice.</p>
<p class="western">Deidara finally understood, “Ahhhhh, I see.” He inhaled deeply, “Well the real question you would have to ask yourself would be, are you willing to go that far for one person and possibly destroy a marriage if you two were ever caught or—</p>
<p class="western">“I know he likes me.” Sasuke interrupted him, “He stares at me more than anyone in class. He ogles my ass when he doesn't think I'm looking and by the way he talks about his marriage I can just see that he isn't happy.”</p>
<p class="western">“Just because he doesn't seem happy doesn't mean he isn't.” Deidara revealed, “A lot of professors do not want their students to know about their outside life. They keep their professional life and personal life separate.”</p>
<p class="western">“You are making this harder Deidara.” Sasuke frowned as the door opened to Itachi.</p>
<p class="western">“Well get more details and try harder.” Deidara winked and looked up at Itachi, “Welcome home, how was work?”</p>
<p class="western">“What were you two talking about?” He arched his brow as Sasuke slowly scooted out of the room towards his room.</p>
<p class="western">“School, hm.” He leaned back, tilting his head up for a kiss.</p>
<p class="western">“He’s not failing is he?” A worried look spread across his face but Deidara shook his head.</p>
<p class="western">“No, he just needed a headliner for an essay he has to write.” The blonde patted the empty spot beside him, “Come sit and tell me about your day, I've been lonely.”</p>
<p class="western">Itachi rolled his eyes but smiled, “Yes wife.”</p>
<p class="western">///</p>
<p class="western">Blue eyes shot open before his alarm at the sound of Hima yelling at her brother to give her notebook back to her that he stole from her room, which in turn made Naruto get out of bed and meet them both in the hallway by the stairs. Avoiding the creaky floor boards, Naruto snatched the notebook Boruto was holding over his sisters head and smacked him in the back of the head with it.</p>
<p class="western">“You are fucking grounded.” Naruto growled in a groggy voice, “I want all your shit, meaning electronics you have in your room in the garage by the time I get home from work or I will throw them out the window onto the driveway.” He looked up at his wife who was coming down the stairs in her work clothes, “And if you don't have him follow the rules you and I are going to have problems as well.”</p>
<p class="western">“I can’t be grounded.” He rubbed the back of his head, “I’m having friends over tonight.”</p>
<p class="western">“Not anymore.” Naruto said as he handed the notebook to Hima. “No TV either. You're grounded all weekend and next week or until I'm feeling generous enough to let you off the hook.” He headed back down the hallway to his office.</p>
<p class="western">“Mom...” Bolt whined.</p>
<p class="western">“That’s between you and your father.” She answered, grabbing her coat, “Get your things we are leaving.”</p>
<p class="western">“Thanks a lot Hima...” He smarted off as he put his shoes on and not seeing his father step onto the bottom step of the stairs.</p>
<p class="western">“Two weeks.” Naruto said from the middle of the stairs.</p>
<p class="western">“Mom...”Boruto whined from the hallway and followed his mother out the front door.</p>
<p class="western">“HAVE A GOOD DAY AT SCHOOL BABY GIRL!” Naruto yelled from his room at his daughter.</p>
<p class="western">“THANKS DAD!” She yelled back right before the front door slammed shut.</p>
<p class="western">Checking the weather for the rest of the day, Naruto changed the khaki’s he was going to wear for black jeans that looked like slacks and an orange long sleeved shirt with the school’s logo on it. The snow they weren't supposed to get until Sunday had decided to come two days early and coated the ground in three inches of the cold stuff that he somewhat liked. He hated that no one seemed to know how to drive in snow or that Konoha doesn't know how to lay down salt the night before and his regular 20 minute drive to work took 30 instead.</p>
<p class="western">Despite the delay, he was still able to slide into his first lecture 2 minutes before the class started beating his previous record of a minute and 20 seconds. The first two lectures went well, the students turning in their essays but during the 3<sup>rd</sup> the dean decided to wander in making himself completely noticeable in the overly white coat he had decided to wear before taking a seat at the very top near the exiting doors. At the end, his students dropped their essays on his desk and was a bit surprised to see some of the essays thicker than 7 pages he originally asked for on how to try and eliminate trash in the ocean.</p>
<p class="western">“Before you all leave, please check out the online portfolio I uploaded yesterday evening. It will have what will be on the midterm and what needs to be studied. Have a good weekend.” Naruto dismissed them but his eyes were locked on the deans. Crossing his arms, he waited against his desk for him and sighed, “That coat looks...ridiculous. You look like a yeti.”</p>
<p class="western">Neji frowned, “I like this coat thank you very much. It keeps me warm when it’s snowing.”</p>
<p class="western">“It’s barely snowing outside right now.”</p>
<p class="western">“Actually, it turned to sleet about an hour ago.” He stated and Naruto rolled his eyes, “So I am more than prepared.” He rubbed the fur on his coat.</p>
<p class="western">“You’re still a loser.” Naruto took a seat at his desk. “So why are you spying on me now?”</p>
<p class="western">“I’m not spying.” He answered as he picked up the top essay on Naruto’s desk and looked it over, “I was having a discussion with Hinata this morning about Boruto having his sleep over at my house since its bigger but she said he is grounded for 2 weeks.”</p>
<p class="western">Irritation ran up Naruto’s spin to his brain, “Yes he is because he wont stop picking on his sister.”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh come on Nart...boys will be boys.” Neji shrugged his shoulders, “They are made to pick on their little siblings.”</p>
<p class="western">Naruto began to bounce his leg under his desk, “You weren't saying that a few weeks ago when that girl was raped in the library. Didn't you state the boy should be responsible for their actions and punished for them? Boys will be boys isn't an excuse Neji. My daughter wasn't made to be picked on and he learned that last night when she punched him in the jaw bruising him.”</p>
<p class="western">“Boruto’s actions are different. He is picking on his litt—</p>
<p class="western">“His actions are not any different. The girl was being harassed by that boy and you did nothing about it in the beginning just like Boruto is harassing Hima and its going to be stopped. Something you should have done when the report was made.” Naruto interrupted him and looked up to see his next lecture coming into the auditorium, “Its my house which means my rules. I'm not married to you nor am I fucking you. We don't have a child together either so the bottom line is my son is grounded for two weeks and nothing is going to change it.” He sternly said as he stood up, “Now if you would please leave, I have a lecture to begin.” He gestured towards the doors.</p>
<p class="western">Gritting his teeth, Naruto glared at the back of the dean the entire time he was climbing the stairs before pulling away to glance over his students. Rubbing his face in the frustration of knowing he would have to deal with Hinata, he also had to deal with her nosy ass cousin which added to the headache he already had from this morning. He could feel his cheeks radiating anger from the conversation and he gave himself a moment to step out of the room to cool himself in the cold weather.</p>
<p class="western">“Are you alright Mr. Uzumaki?” A familiar voice asked.</p>
<p class="western">“Its just a little hot in the auditorium.” He lied and turned in the direction of the voice, “Oh good afternoon Sasuke. Go ahead and find your seat I shall be in there in a moment.”</p>
<p class="western">“Just to let you know your fashion sense hasn't gotten any better, that shirt is an eyesore.” He smirked and opened the door, slipping inside before Naruto could say anything.</p>
<p class="western">The anger he was feeling towards the dean disappeared once the playful words of Sasuke began to sink in and he looked down at his clothing. Maybe the brown boots he was wearing didn't go with the black jeans and orange shirt, but he didn't have time to think about shoes when he was getting ready this morning. He was thinking of the snow and traffic. Returning to the auditorium, Naruto tried to focus on the lecture but seeing Sasuke’s dark almond eyes following him left to right as he talked from the second row had him stumbling over his words from time to time.</p>
<p class="western">It could have been he was a little distracted by the outfit choice Sasuke had chosen for that day seeing as the oversized navy flannel was unbuttoned to the second button. Naruto would see a glimpse of what he could peg as a black tank top underneath when Sasuke moved his left arm to write down the lecture notes or it could be the white leggings that hugged his curves in all the right spots. Whatever it was, Naruto felt a little relieved when Sasuke ditched out first when everyone was turning in their essays and he was explaining the online portfolio.</p>
<p class="western">“Just leave your essays on my desk—</p>
<p class="western">“Professor...” A female student raised her hand at the end of his final lecture interrupting him unintentionally.</p>
<p class="western">“Do you have a question about the portfolio?” He arched his brow in curiosity, this student never really said anything to him besides the occasional goodbye.</p>
<p class="western">“No, I understand all that but there is messenger bag under this seat.” She reached under the chair next to her and pulled out Sasuke’s bag as everyone began to leave.</p>
<p class="western">“It must have been left from the previous class.” Naruto accepted the bag, “Thank you for turning it in.” He smiled at her as he grabbed her essay as well before placing the bag in his desk drawer, “I’m sure he will come back for it once he realizes its gone. Thank you again.”</p>
<p class="western">“Have a good weekend professor.” She blushed at him.</p>
<p class="western">“You as well Yuki.” Naruto waved her off.</p>
<p class="western">//</p>
<p class="western">“Sasuke shut off your damn ringer...we are in the fucking library you know.” Karin set her pen down and glared at him from across the table.</p>
<p class="western">“We are in a study room and its only us...” Juugo arched his brow.</p>
<p class="western">“I've been listening to your stomach growl for the last 10 minutes.” Suigetsu scratched his ear with his pen, “His ringer is a welcome noise.”</p>
<p class="western">Picking up his phone Sasuke arched his brow at the number, “Who is this?” He answered the phone, “City morgue, you stab them we slab them.”</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Is that how you answer everyone’s calls or just unknown numbers?”</em></p>
<p class="western">“Oh shit...Mr. Uzumaki um ho—how did you get my number?” Sasuke stuttered a bit and received a weird look from his friends.</p>
<p class="western">“<em>The schools number directory is very easy to access but that is beside the point. Are you missing something?”</em></p>
<p class="western">Sasuke heard a small hint of amusement in his voice and he looked around, “Not that I am aware of.” He licked his lips, “Why?”</p>
<p class="western">“<em>You sure? Because I'm staring at your messenger bag in my desk right now.” Naruto said matter of fact through the receiver, “I haven't left the lecture hall so you can come get it if you are still on campus or if not just drop by early Monday morning and I will hand it over to you.”</em></p>
<p class="western">“No—no I will come get it.” Sasuke began gathering his things, “I’m currently in the library so I'm not far away.” He stood up and pushed his chair in, “See you soon Mr. Uzumaki.”</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Alright, I will see you soon.” Naruto hung up first.</em></p>
<p class="western">“Where you going?” Suigetsu asked.</p>
<p class="western">“I left my fucking messenger bag in the lecture hall.” He put his coat on and handed Karin the book he was studying out of, “This coat is so damn thick I didn't realize I left it. Will you take this with you and I'll come get it tomorrow. My keys are in my bag so I can’t leave it.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah I will. I'm about to head out so just call me.” Karin nodded while gathering her things and Sasuke’s book to take with her. The sleet from that afternoon had turned back into snow and covered the campus with another 2 inches in just the 3 hours they had been in the library. “On the contrary l’ll just bring it to you tomorrow. You will be home right?”</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke nodded, “Yeah I will be home so come over anytime.” he gave her a small hug, “Text me when you are safely at home.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yes mother.” She rolled her eyes and headed towards the parking lot.</p>
<p class="western">Pulling his coat around him more, he quickly headed towards the lecture hall Mr. Uzumaki used and crossed the snow covered grass instead of the sidewalks since the University hadn't cleared them of the sleet and snow yet. He knew with his luck he would slip and fall, breaking a bone near Christmas break that he didn't need right now. He had to many classes and essays he needed to write before break. Throwing open the door, warmth washed over his cold face and he brushed off the snowflakes that were melting on his clothing.</p>
<p class="western">“Wow you were closer than I thought.” Naruto came out of the electrical room where he was turning off the lights, “I thought I would have more time. Did you power walk over here?”</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke shook his head but softly smiled, “Well somewhat...the snow has begun to fall a little harder than it was this afternoon.”</p>
<p class="western">“I don't even know what it looks like outside, I've been stuck in this lecture hall since after your class.” Naruto joked and plucked Sasuke’s bag from the bottom drawer of his desk, handing it to him, “I locked it away so no one could say it was theirs if they saw it.”</p>
<p class="western">“Thank you for keeping it safe. My tablet and apartment keys are in there.” He accepted the bag, his fingers gently brushing against Naruto’s and it sent a spark down his arm. In his mind he blamed the heat rising in his cheeks on the weather instead of the touch they shared.</p>
<p class="western">“You are welcome.” Naruto smiled, gesturing towards the door, “Shall we?”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh yes.” Sasuke nodded and turned to take a few steps up towards the doors. The more stairs he climbed the hotter his cheeks became knowing that the blonde was right behind him, close enough to reach out and touch him—and when Naruto grabbed for the door handle their fingers brushed once more, sending Sasuke’s senses raging again. Being inside for 10 minutes the light snow he dealt with had picked up even more and he could barely see the library, “Shit...” Sasuke dug for his phone, praying Deidara was awake.</p>
<p class="western">“Are you on campus or off?” Naruto pocketed the keys and looked up to see the white smoke producing from the exhaust on his truck.</p>
<p class="western">“I’m off campus. Thank you again for keeping my bag safe Mr. Uzumaki. I will see you Tuesday.” Sasuke began to walk off but Naruto’s deep voice make him stop.</p>
<p class="western">“Let me give you a ride home.” He offered, “It’s 25 degrees out here and I don't need one of my students catching their death.”</p>
<p class="western">“No—no you don't have to do that.” Sasuke shook his head and pulled his hood over his head, “Its quite alright, its only a 20 minute walk from here.”</p>
<p class="western">“And a five minute drive with heat.” Naruto arched his brow, “Get in the truck Sasuke.” He ordered.</p>
<p class="western">“But...” Sasuke shivered at Naruto’s demand despite the cold.</p>
<p class="western">Knowing Sasuke was about to protest once more, Naruto gently grabbed his wrist and led him to the passenger side of the truck, even going as far as opening the door for him and waiting until the shorter male climbed in before closing the door. Through the front windshield, Sasuke watched Naruto scrap off the ice and snow from the window while he tried to dull the raging horniness that coursed through him. Sasuke lived for being manhandled and the small fantasy of being manhandled by his teach sort of came true when Naruto pulled him across the small grass from and practically forced him into the passenger seat. The only thing missing now would be Naruto getting into the truck and ripping their clothing off to have kinky shameless sex.</p>
<p class="western">“You ready?” Naruto pulled Sasuke from his thoughts and closed the driver door.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah I am.” He nodded a little to quickly.</p>
<p class="western">“Where am I headed?” The blonde asked, removing his coat to place in the back seat before pressing the start button to keep the truck on and starting the wipers.</p>
<p class="western">“1538 North Harvey.” Sasuke buckled up.</p>
<p class="western">“That is not a 20 minute walk Sasuke.” He carefully pulled from the parking lot and headed north.</p>
<p class="western">“It is with two bus changes. Save the earth you know...” Sasuke chuckled and looked around the inside, anything to distract him from staring at his teacher. The black cloth of the seats matched the black rims Mr. Uzumaki had on his truck but what Sasuke couldn't get over was the burnt orange color the dodge was painted.</p>
<p class="western">“You should look into getting a car.”</p>
<p class="western">“Says the one who has a horrible fashion sense and even worse, a burnt orange truck.” Sasuke shot back, “I thought this truck was a student’s not a teacher. Its like you should be working at an American University instead of this one.”</p>
<p class="western">Naruto chuckled, “The color of my truck has nothing to do with my school pride or the clothes I wear and I'm from America thank you very much.”</p>
<p class="western">“That is why your Japanese is so horrendous.” He looked across the cab at the side of Naruto’s face, “No offense but you look like a traffic cone. Your socks even match your orange shirt. The fox socks you are wearing are even worse than the dinosaur socks from yesterday.”</p>
<p class="western">“Well aren't you pretty observant.” Naruto stopped at the red light, his truck activating the traction control as the back tire skidded across the snow a little.</p>
<p class="western">“No, I just saw them when you sat down earlier during the lecture. You might want to look into longer pants that don't rise when you sit.” He commented once the light turned green, “Americans are so tall its a wonder how you find pants that fit. How tall are you by the way?”</p>
<p class="western">“Since the metric system is used here I am 195.5 or something like that. 6’5 in America.” Naruto answered. “How tall are you?”</p>
<p class="western">“I am 177.8.” Sasuke answered truthfully. </p>
<p class="western">“So...about 5’10 or so I think?”</p>
<p class="western">“Sorry to change the subject but...” Sasuke began “...going back to your clothing thing...it makes me wonder if you set your clothes out the night before so that when you get out of bed all you have to do is get dressed or does your wife lay out your clothes?”</p>
<p class="western">“Wow you know my routine better than I thought and no she doesn't lay my clothing out. She hates the clothing I wear sometimes too so you and her have that in common.” Naruto chuckled, feeling the truck slide to the left and he held his hand out to catch Sasuke’s chest despite the seat belt being there to protect him. “Sorry its a reflex...” he quickly dropped his hand.</p>
<p class="western">“Its alright...you have kids so its a parenting thing.” Sasuke tucked his hair behind his ear and turned his head to look out the window. The thought of the blonde trying to cop a feel made him even wetter on top of being manhandled and he squeezed his legs together while taking a shaky breath, he had it so bad. “Huh—what?”</p>
<p class="western">“I asked what made you transfer into Marine Biology?” Naruto repeated as he stopped behind a line of cars. “Seems there is an accident up ahead.”</p>
<p class="western">“The ocean is a beautiful place if we are being honest.” Sasuke began, “When I was a kid my family had a beach house and I would swim out as far as I could with my brother to snorkel near the reef just so I could picture it in my mind later. I was originally taking just photography but when I looked into Oceanography I instantly changed my major. Plus I want to swim with whales.”</p>
<p class="western">“Interesting.” Naruto moved the truck a few inches, “Before I became a professor, I worked with a friend in Hawaii. Not to brag or anything but I have swam with whales, sharks, jellyfish, killer whales and dolphins.”</p>
<p class="western">“Now I'm jealous.” Sasuke pouted, “I’ve always wanted to swim with dolphins.”</p>
<p class="western">“Well majoring in Oceanography, you will get your chance don't worry.” Naruto looked over him with a smile. “You still have two years before you can intern right?”</p>
<p class="western">“Almost.” He nodded, “Unless you don't pass me.”</p>
<p class="western">“You have the highest grade in the class, yeah right.” Naruto rolled his eyes and released the brake just to move up a few more feet. From where he was sitting, he was able to see the flashing lights from the medical vehicles and he hoped they were okay, “Don’t tell anyone I said this but if you would like, I could speak to my friend in Hawaii about getting you a paid internship at his facility when the time comes but that would be up to you.”</p>
<p class="western">“You would do that for me?” Sasuke asked surprised.</p>
<p class="western">“I don't see why not.” Naruto shrugged his shoulders, “Hands on is the best way to start. You never know you might be offered a job at National Geographic if he sends your pictures in.”</p>
<p class="western">“That would be amazing Mr. Uzumaki.” Sasuke smiled.</p>
<p class="western">“Please call me Naruto, we aren't on campus anymore.” Naruto sat back against the seat, releasing the brake for a few moments to let the truck roll forward, “But it goes back to Mr. Uzumaki on campus.”</p>
<p class="western">“Alright—Naruto...” Sasuke let his name roll of his tongue as the blonde shivered in his seat even with the heat circling them in the cab. Tilting his head to the side, dark orbs admired the man sitting in the driver seat and the words of Deidara popping up into his head. <em>Try Harder...</em>It was hard to keep his eyes up but when a street light peaked into the cab Sasuke looked down at Naruto’s lap and licked his lips at the outline against his thigh. By the time they were pass the accident, Sasuke had already crossed his legs and tried to think of anything but the size of his teachers cock and what he probably tasted like. “Do you normally let your students call you Naruto off campus?”</p>
<p class="western">“I normally don't speak with any of my students off campus.” Naruto answered pulling away from the accident. The 20 minute drive turning into 45 and they were barely halfway there, “Usually everyone speaks to me in my lecture hall if they need something. You are the first student I have ever spoken with off campus.”</p>
<p class="western">“I guess I'm the lucky one then...huh Naruto?” Sasuke watched the blonde shift uncomfortable in his seat and the outline of his member push against his jeans a little more.</p>
<p class="western">“I guess you are.” Naruto checked the address on the GPS and pulled into the parking lot of a tall building. “Wow...how do you live here with being a college student?”</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke chuckled lowly as Naruto parked the truck in an empty space near the side entrance, “I live here with my brother who is a doctor and his husband who is a divorce lawyer. Most of the time its just me here alone since they are always at work.”</p>
<p class="western">“I see...” Naruto pulled his eyes away from the building, “Please be careful going inside. The snow has piled up even more and I would hate for you to slip.” He put the truck in park and turned the wipers off for the moment. He had always been the kind of guy who would wait until the person was safely inside before leaving incase they needed him.</p>
<p class="western">“Thank you for bringing me home Na—ru—to.” Sasuke nervously licked his lips and took off his seat belt before leaning over the center console to place his hand on Naruto’s thigh—the same thigh his cock was currently trapped against. Taking a deep breath, Naruto stiffened a little until a gentle squeeze was given to him, “The warmth of the truck is much nicer than the cold outside.” Sasuke whispered in his ear.</p>
<p class="western">Keeping his hands wrapped around the steer wheel, Naruto released the breath he’d been holding and kept his head straight, eyes glued to the entrance on the side of the building. He wanted to ignore the tingling feeling shooting down his spine when Sasuke would mutter his name against his earlobe as well as the pleasurable pressure being applied to his half hardening organ, but his body was betraying him. In the back of his mind he knew he wasn't supposed to be doing this, he was a teacher and teachers weren't supposed to have the hots for their students—it went against—</p>
<p class="western">“Naruto...” Sasuke licked the shell of his ear, drawing him from his inner thoughts and applied a little more pressure.</p>
<p class="western">“Sa—Sasuke...” Naruto closed his eyes as his head dropped to the head rest.</p>
<p class="western">“Yes?” He breathed out and watched the blonde’s expression shift with each squeeze from the lights on the dashboard. Under his touch, his teachers cock hardened fully and he licked his lips before stopping to grab at the blondes belt. Feeling Naruto turn his head, a pair of lips connected to his own unexpectedly and Sasuke gasped—eyes closing and giving the other the perfect chance to snake his tongue into his mouth. In sync their tongues swirled around each other as Naruto helped Sasuke unbutton his jeans and free himself.</p>
<p class="western">“Put the console up.” Naruto nipped at his bottom lip in a husky voice that sent shivers down Sasuke’s spine to between his legs and he nodded his head without realizing it.</p>
<p class="western">Placing the console up like he was told, dark eyes fell from the blondes flustered face to between his legs where the older mans cock stood at attention and Sasuke licked his lips at the reddened tip leaking thick drops of pre-cum down the girthy shaft. Getting up on his knees Sasuke tucked his hair behind his ear and leaned over the blonde’s lap, teasing the head with the kitten licks that made Naruto’s breath hitch.</p>
<p class="western">Letting the wad of spit drip from his mouth onto the awaiting head, Sasuke grasped the base of his cock and stroked towards his face, coating the blonde’s thickness evenly before taking him into his mouth. A small moan escaped his throat at the taste the further down he went until he wasn't able to take anymore and he pulled off to stroke him with the new saliva. Feeling Naruto’s hand on his back, he circled his tongue around the head, dipping the tip into the slit before relaxing his throat and taking Naruto back into his mouth much further than before while he moved his hips to cause friction to his clit. The intoxicating scent of citrus and sandalwood invaded his senses and it imprinted in the back of his mind.</p>
<p class="western">“O—Oh shit...” Naruto groaned, head rolling from the ceiling of the cab to watch the raven’s head bob along his length. With each stroke Sasuke’s head sunk further until the tip was touching the back of his throat and Naruto released his ponytail just to lock his fingers in dark hair, guiding the younger male’s head. “Go—god damn!” Naruto bit his bottom lip.</p>
<p class="western">Opening his mouth wider Sasuke took all of Naruto’s cock down his throat repeatedly, letting the older male fuck his face how he pleased and when he felt his throat bulge a little, he breathed through his nose and hollowed his cheeks—gulping around the shaft while Naruto panted above him.</p>
<p class="western">“Hmmmm...” Sasuke hummed, eyes closing as he enjoyed the feeling of the cock ramming down his throat and thanking god he didn't have a gag reflex for this very reason.</p>
<p class="western">“Shiiiit….Sas I—Ima cum...” He gave him a small warning, wondering if he wanted to be let up but when Sasuke kept him down his throat, Naruto grunted with his release—the hot load shooting down his throat and into his stomach. The hand in his hair dropped to the seat while he bobbed his head a few more times, sucking and slurping the mixture of saliva and cum from his dick before popping the softening organ from his mouth and sitting on his knees.</p>
<p class="western">“Mmmmmm.” Sasuke licked around his lips, gathering the frothy saliva from the corners to taste it before wiping off his chin with the sleeve of his coat, knowing he was being watched. “Thank you for the ride home Mr. Uzumaki. Drive safe.”</p>
<p class="western">Setting the console back down, Sasuke grabbed his bag from the floor and opened the door letting the cold sweep through the warm cab. Pulling the hood over his head he gave Naruto a small wink and exited the truck, however he did manage to steal a glance of the blondes softened cock laying on his lap with the dome light and was impressed he was just as big soft as he was hard. Closing the passenger door, he fetched his keys from his bag and looked over his shoulder at the orange truck pulling from the parking spot as he badged himself into the building.</p>
<p class="western">“Goodnight Naruto.” Sasuke reached up to touch his throat and disappeared into the building</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well here we are my lovelies with another chapter. I do apologize for being a little late in the upload, I've been helping with my sisters wedding on top of being sick which is becoming a regular every couple of months and im not liking it to be honest.</p>
<p>But enough about my puny ass, how did yall love the chapter? Everything you wished for or are you made because I left you all on a small cliff hanger? Its probably the cliff hanger isn't it? I would be mad too lol. I have decided to upload every other Saturday morning between 12 and 6 am so make sure you are subscribed to that button so you get updates my lovelies!!!<br/>Sam</p>
<p>Next chapter: November 28th.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>PSS: Also I have been getting into the BNHA fandom and I am literally sinking. What have I done to myself. -_- but there might be a one or two shot with that to test the waters before I decide to write something bigger. Have a good day loves!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. This cant happen again...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Disappointment...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beta'd by HeartSNS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Good afternoon Sasuke.” The blue haired woman said in the doorway of the exam room, “How are you feeling?” She shut the door and opened his chart.</p><p>Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and removed his shirt, knowing she was going to check his heart, “Meh you know...”</p><p>“Itachi stated a few weeks ago you have been suffering from headaches, have you been wearing your glasses?” She set his chart down and began the regular examinations, “Breath in...” She ordered, listening to his heart beat.</p><p>“Yes I have been wearing my glasses.” He frowned after exhaling the last time. “I lost them a few weeks ago but found them over the weekend while I was cleaning my room so I guess I'm lucky.”</p><p>“That is good.” She smiled at him and pulled the stethoscope from her ears, “Your heart sounds better which is good news and I still want to schedule you a CT scan so I can see if the hole has shrunk any but we will wait until after your midterms. I will let Itachi know of your appointment so he can tell you.”</p><p>“Alright.” Sasuke put his shirt back on.</p><p>“If you are still suffering from the headaches I can proscribe you a low dose of pain meds that won’t affect your heart unless you would prefer to remain on Advil?” She picked up his chart to jot down the new notes. </p><p>“Advil is fine.” He answered, shoving his arms through the sleeves of his hoodie, “There is one other thing I would like to talk with you about.”</p><p>“I’m all ears kiddo.” She teased, knowing it bugged him but she did know him since he was a baby so kiddo was second nature to her.</p><p>“I—I was wondering if I could be put back on birth-control.” He nervously asked as he played with the opening of his sleeve, “I know you took me off of mircette 6 months ago because it made my breasts swell a little more but while I was on it I felt better. My periods weren't as heavy and the cramping was minimal—well tolerable really.”</p><p>“What were you wanting to get on?” Konan looked up at him, “We have many choices now. You can go back on the pill, we have patches, implants, IUD’s or the rings.”</p><p>“I was hoping for the implant.” He said, “My friend Karin has had the implant for a year now and she loves it so I thought maybe it would help me too.”</p><p>“Well if that is what you want who am I to stop you.” She smiled, wondering the underlined meaning as to why he wanted to be back on birth-control so soon, “Give me a moment to go get it and I'll be right back.”</p><p>“Alright.” He nodded his head and took his hoodie back off while his brain was replaying what he had done to his professor a few days ago. All weekend he couldn't get the scene from his head and he found himself touching himself while he was writing his essay for said teacher. The moans and groans escaping the blondes mouth remained in his head even when he tried to block them out with music and he forced himself not to email or text him since he had his number. In reality he should have been looking over what he had actually done.</p><p>He blew his teacher in the parking lot of his apartment building and at first he had felt dirty for doing it because Naruto hadn't asked for it but he didn't push him away either. He actually accepted the action the moment he placed his hand in his hair and guided his movements. Then there was the kiss they shared just before as well. So many possibilities ran through his head that he didn't notice Konan had reappeared in the room and was about to wipe down the injection site.</p><p>“Deep in thought?” She asked.</p><p>“Sorta...” He looked down at his arm once the cold wipe touched his skin. “Midterms.”</p><p>“I’m sure you will pass them.” She chuckled, “If you are anything like your brother, you will ace them before you even walked in the door.”</p><p>“Well he was a study whore for the longest time.” Sasuke chuckled.</p><p>“Lay down for me and stretch your arm out for me.”</p><p>Doing as he was told, Sasuke laid down with his arm stretched out and turned his head to watch her mark an X where the implant would be. When she asked if that was okay, he nodded his head and braced for the prick as she pressed the white gun to his skin.</p><p>“Now with this implant you will have some side effects or none at all, just depends. With the injection site you may have pain, redness, bruising, swelling or scarring. This implant is good for 3 years but if you want it out before hand just come back and I will remove it. Now it doesn't prevent against STD’s so condoms are still a must unless you and your partner have been tested and trust each other but no unprotected sex for the first two months while this is taking effect.” She motioned for him to sit up and grabbed the ace bandage to wrap his arm, “Understood Sasuke.”</p><p>“Yes I understand.” He sighed.</p><p>“Good, now go home and get some rest.” She dropped his arm.</p><p>“I’m a college student...I don't sleep.” He put his hoodie back on for the second time and grabbed the info on the implant she brought to him.</p><p>“Are you living off ramen too?” She joked.</p><p>“I don't think so.” He slid off the table and straightened out his clothing. “I would be lectured by Itachi and Shisui if I did that. I will see you later Konan, thank you for the implant.”</p><p>“It’s not a problem. Say hello to Deidara for me.” She smiled, waving him off.</p><p>With the short drive home, Sasuke brought his thoughts back to his professor and what he was going to do with the situation he had created. It wasn't every day he sucked a teachers dick or went around giving blow jobs all willy nilly like that either. The real question would be if Naruto wanted to continue the small thing they had between them or would he be cast off. With the wife and kids and with what Deidara had said, there could be a problem but he didn't mind being a secret.</p><p>
  <em>You don't want to be a secret though Sasuke…</em>
</p><p>His brain yelled at him as he parked under their building in Deidara’s assigned parking spot and got out of the car. Taking the elevator to their floor, he fetched the keys from his bag and opened the door to Deidara but no Itachi before stepping in and slamming the door to scare the blonde.</p><p>“Fuck you Sasuke...yeah.” Deidara glared over his shoulder, trying to slow his heart rate. “I swear you and Itachi are trying to kill me.”</p><p>“The alarm beeps when you step into the house, how did you not hear it?” He hung his hoodie and bag up.</p><p>“I have one airpod in while I'm working, hm.” He answered, “Helps me focus.”</p><p>“I’m sure it does.” he plopped down on the couch behind the blonde and picked up the remote.</p><p>“How was your appointment, hm?” He turned a page in his notebook, “Get back on birth-control like we talked about?”</p><p>“Yes I did.” Sasuke held up his arm and watched his sleeve fall enough to reveal the bandage. “It’s good for three years.”</p><p>“Nexplanon?”</p><p>“Yep that's the one.” He ran his fingers over the bandage lightly, “I’ve a few pamphlets I have to read about it that Konan gave me. She says hi by the way.”</p><p>“I haven’t seen her in a few months, hm.” He scrunched his nose, “Maybe I need to set up a lunch date with her soon before I leave to head to LA.”</p><p>“You are going to LA?” Sasuke’s brow arched.</p><p>“Yeah, I leave next Thursday.” He looked over his shoulder, “I will be there for about a month, hm.”</p><p>“Now who am I going to talk to when my brother is at work?”</p><p>“Get a cat, yeah.” He turned back to his paperwork.</p><p>“Itachi is allergic or I would.” Sasuke pouted behind him.</p><p>“Well then I don't know what to tell you, hm.” Deidara shrugged his shoulders. “Itachi asked why you were late getting home on Friday.”</p><p>Sasuke felt panic course through him and he sat up off the couch quickly, phone falling into his lap as he stared at the back of Deidara’s head, “And what did you say if you said anything at all.”</p><p>“I didn't say anything actually. He was getting into the shower when he asked so I had a chance to duck out but I did see an orange truck in the parking lot with its lights on for over 30 minutes.” Deidara turned a little to face Sasuke, “You know our living room window faces that parking lot...care to explain Sasuke?” His brow arched, “Did you do it?”</p><p>“Did I try harder—then yes...yes I did.” He blushed.</p><p>“How did it happen? You know I love the kinky details, yeah.” The wide smirk spread from cheek to cheek making him look evil.</p><p>“I blew him.” He avoided Deidara’s gaze by looking towards the said window. “In his truck when he gave me a ride home.”</p><p>“And this is the married professor?”</p><p>“The very one...” He nodded his head before feeling the gentle tap of Deidara’s hand on his knee. “What?”</p><p>“He didn't push you away?”</p><p>“No...” He shook his head, “On the contrary he tangled his hand in my hair.”</p><p>“I’m proud of you.”</p><p>Sasuke raised one brow, “You are?”</p><p>“Yes I am.” He nodded, “You took the initiative and was assertive with what you wanted. You got to suck and see his dick when you thought he would push you away. Amazing how the world works huh, yeah?”</p><p>“What’s amazing that I actually understand you sometimes and that you actually make sense.” Sasuke got off the couch and headed for the kitchen.</p><p>“I’m glad you see it that way, hm.” Deidara called after him before going back to his paperwork.</p><p>Shaking his head at the nonsense his brother in law was spitting, he made himself something small to eat before disappearing into his room to finish the rest of his homework he had from Friday. Finally closing his book and stretching from the hunched over gremlin position he had been sitting at for a while, Sasuke glanced at the clock just as it turned midnight before yawning. He had a full schedule of classes tomorrow with the first being at 9am and he changed clothes just to plop down in the middle of his bed, falling asleep instantly.</p><p>Rousing from sleep the next morning by the sound of his alarm, he lazily rose from bed and began readying himself for the day. Getting to bed late the previous night he wasn't able to pick out a fresh outfit and he stood in his closet for 20 minutes sorting through racks of clothing until he found what he was going to wear before heading into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Despite gargling with mouthwash and brushing his teeth multiple times last weekend the after taste of orange remained and he found himself smiling to himself more.</p><p>What he didn't understand was why the lingering taste of oranges plagued him or why Naruto’s cum tasted of oranges when in the past 4 ½ years he’s been taking his class, not once has he seen Naruto bring or eat oranges in class. He does seem to bring a lot of orange juice to class but that wouldn't have anything to do with the taste of bodily fluids...or maybe it did he didn't know he wasn't a doctor. It was a good question to ask his cousin though.</p><p>“Sasuke...” Itachi’s deep voice startled him and he dropped the makeup brush he was holding, “My apologies I didn't know you were spacing out.”</p><p>Sasuke frowned, “Is there something you need?”</p><p>“No it’s just that weird redheaded friend of yours in here and she’s bugging the security guard downstairs.” he answered.</p><p>“She only bugs him because she thinks he is hot.” Sasuke chuckled and went back to his makeup “Let her up.”</p><p>It was Itachi’s turn to frown, “Do I have too?”</p><p>“Nii-san...”</p><p>Itachi jerked his leg, “Fine...but I'm going to complain about it the entire time.” He turned away and made his way back to the front door to buzz her up.</p><p>Seeing the makeup on his pants and bottom of his shirt, Sasuke ventured back into the closet before his friend would arrive to grab the other pair of black leggings from the top of his closet and quickly slipped them over his butt. On his way out, he fetched a long sleeved gray shirt and tossed it on just as Karin stepped into his room. Nonchalantly Karin laid across his bed while playing on her phone and waiting for him to be done but when she looked up finally, a small noise escaped her throat and Sasuke looked behind him.</p><p>“What?” He arched a brow.</p><p>“Your ass looks amazing in those pants.” She commented, “Like I would fuck you if I could.”</p><p>“Well thanks...” He turned to view his ass in the mirror.</p><p>“Are you trying to grab the attention of someone?” She asked.</p><p>“Maybe.” He muttered lowly, remembering he left out the part in their conversation on Saturday that he blew said teacher in his truck.</p><p>Karin snorted, knowing exactly who Sasuke was talking about. He had been her friend for many years, they were close—close enough to share the dirtiest of secrets and when Sasuke had revealed to her that he has a crush on his professor 3 years ago during his brothers Christmas party because alcohol was involved, she swore she would take it to the grave. She thought it was a little suspicious that Sasuke had up and transferred into the man’s class 6 months into his college life but when she saw the man jogging around campus she instantly knew why. The Uchiha brothers had a weird obsession with blondes seeing as Deidara was blonde too.</p><p>“Does your brother know you have the hots for a married man?” Karin asked as she pulled into the snowy parking lot near their first buildings.</p><p>“He doesn't know a lot about my life Karin. All he knows is that I'm passing and I have a year and a half left before I chose my intern program somewhere.” He sighed, “I speak more with Deidara than anyone to be honest. Itachi’s been picking up more shifts at the hospital and now that Deidara will be leaving for a month to LA, he will pick up even more shifts and it will just be me at home.”</p><p>“I could always move in.” She hinted, “There are two extra bedrooms not being used in your apartment.”</p><p>Sasuke laughed, “That would go very well with Itachi wouldn't it.”</p><p>“He would love me living with you two.” She smiled, “I cook bomb ass food and you know it.”</p><p>“When you want to cook.” He shot back.</p><p>“Has Deidara been cooking for you two?” She wrapped her scarf around her neck and turned the jeep off, “I noticed your brothers stoic nature was softened a little when I walked into the apartment today. He actually looked human for once.”</p><p>“You know you are weirdly observant when it comes to my brother.” He exited the Jeep and closed the door, “It’s like you are examining him every time you come over.”</p><p>Karin exited the jeep and pressed the lock button, “I have to be so I know if I'm able to joke with him or not. That man could kill me and make it look like an accident.”</p><p>“True...” Sasuke nodded his head and shoved his hands into his coat pockets, “We are still meeting at Kurbies for lunch right?”</p><p>“Yes we are.”</p><p>“Alright I will see you after classes.” He waved to her and headed in the direction of his first lecture of the day.</p><p>Taking notes through his first two classes for the exams gave him enough time to run through his essay one last time before he needed to turn it in later that afternoon. With this essay being most of his grade on top of the exam they would be taking Friday, he had to make sure it was up to Mr. Uzumaki’s standard and that no mistakes were made. Even with him printing out the notes in the portfolio and going over the material he had written down in class, he still felt he was unprepared for the exam. With the worry of the exam and turning in the essay, the thoughts of Mr. Uzumaki hadn't racked his brain as much but after lunch, the nerves began to creep up and his palms were sweaty in his coat pockets.</p><p>Stopping outside the building, Sasuke took a moment for himself to stop his heart from pounding and the sickening feeling in his stomach. He hasn't emailed or text Naruto the entire weekend and he was wondering what was going through his head. Would he be excited to see Sasuke or would he be disgusted with him. He didn't even know if Naruto liked boys but then again, Sasuke was a little of both and was able to hide it well in the chest area anyway. Stepping into the classroom, he hung his coat up on the back rack before taking his seat in the third row like he always did.</p><p>From the way Naruto was teaching the class, whatever was between them hadn't changed—their eyes still locked every now and again making Naruto stumble over a few words and the blush radiate over Sasuke cheeks but it was hidden behind the laptop screen. When he would get close to the seats, a small light flashed across the blonde’s eyes and Sasuke smiled.</p><p>“Alright so as you all know, Friday is the last day of school for this semester anyways.” Naruto chuckled at his own joke and avoided the ravens gaze as much as he could, “The essays grade—since I was only able to read over half of them will be posted during Christmas break so be on the look out for them...also the grades for the exam will be posted at the same time so please don't get them mixed up.” He shoved his hands into his pants pockets, “As for the exam, I've decided to have it open notes and will only be a few pages long so hopefully you all were paying attention and taking notes.” He rocked on his heels, “Any questions?”</p><p>“How many questions will be on the exam?”</p><p>“75 with 76 being a small written essay.” Naruto answered and waited for more but when none came he shrugged his shoulders, “Alright well if there isn't any other questions you all are dismissed.” He headed back to the white board and picked up the eraser to begin wiping down the board. Behind him he listened to the small chatter and shuffling of shoes up the stairs until it was quiet.</p><p>“I don't think I have ever heard you become so flustered with words since I've been in your class Mr. Uzumaki.” Sasuke took the last step down onto the platform with his essay papers in hand. “Stumbling over words is very unprofessional.”</p><p>“Did you get your essay done?” Naruto asked as he set the eraser down and ignored the flirty comment before facing his student. His brain was on overload at the outfit Sasuke was currently wearing and he would be a liar if he said he hadn't checked him out upon entering the auditorium. After two years it had become a habit but now there was something else that needed to be dealt with and they both could feel the tension in the air. He was jumpy all weekend around his wife and found himself spacing out more than usual but Hinata had played it off like one of his episodes.</p><p>“Yes I did.” Sasuke nodded, taking a step closer to inhale his cologne, “I looked it over during lunch and fixed my grammatical errors.”</p><p>“You know grammar doesn't matter with me as long as it makes sense.” Naruto chuckled and leaned against the side of his desk, accepting the papers from the younger male, “How long did it take you?”</p><p>“All of Saturday and part of Sunday.” Sasuke answered while looking over Naruto’s muscular arms in a decent black polo and he felt the familiar heat pool between his legs, canceling out the sickening feeling from earlier. Stepping between Naruto’s opened legs, Sasuke ran his hand up the blondes thigh teasingly and smirked at the small shiver he received. Before him the essay Naruto had been reading sunk to his lap and he felt the brush of his breath over his chin until he cupped Naruto’s cheek and brought their lips together.</p><p>For a moment he thought he felt the older male respond but when a strong hand laid over his stomach pushed him back a little the kiss was broken.</p><p>Locking eyes with blue, he shook his head with a more serious look than Sasuke anticipated, “Is that not what you want?” His voice barely a whisper as he dropped his bag to the floor, his body defiantly ready to give more than just a blow job, “I can give you more—I’m sure the thought of my mouth is a turn on but I have other places...” His bit his bottom lip seductively, “...that are just as wet and hot.”</p><p>“Sasuke—” Naruto began by standing up and moving away from him as quickly as possible after tossing the essay on the desk. Running his hand over his face he sighed, “—what happened between us on Friday can never happen again...ever.”</p><p>“What...why not?” Sasuke found himself asking as he picked up his bag and felt a little embarrassed by what he had said, “You wanted it just as much as I wanted to give it. You didn't push me away or tell me no...”</p><p>“I know I didn't say no or push you away but I am a married man. I have a wife and two kids. It was a moment of weakness on my part and I shouldn't have encouraged you to continue. I should have stopped you plus you are my student and that kind of relationship isn't acceptable. If the dean of the school, who is my wife's cousin, ever found out I would be fired.” Naruto gulped down his feelings and felt the sweat begin to accumulate on the back of his neck, “It can never happen again Sasuke do you understand?”</p><p>In pain Naruto watched the expression on Sasuke’s face drop drastically. Being rejected is the worst pain everyone could ever feel especially if the feelings were mutual but the consequences of their actions would make Naruto suffer more than Sasuke would. He had so much to lose and he didn't want to jeopardize it all. Hearing Sasuke take a deep breath, he watched the sadness morph into something he couldn't read.</p><p>“Sas—</p><p>“That’s big coming from you...” Sasuke shot back, “Seeing as you like to stare at my ass every chance you get like I'm a fucking chew toy.” He stepped towards Naruto, “I’m sure you’ve masturbated to the thought of me plenty of times...yet you're to afraid to go after the real thing. I'm not a child and I know how to keep a secret. It’s sad you don't think I could.”</p><p><em>Shit I've been caught...</em>Naruto slowly gulped fearing what could happen after this. He didn't need tension in his classroom for others to pick up on since he still had next semester with Sasuke and a year after that. “Listen Sasuke...”</p><p>“Admit it.” Sasuke snapped, seeking the truth, “Well?”</p><p>“Admit what? That I have stared at your ass...of course I have stared at your ass, who hasn't.” Naruto blurted, “I can’t deny that you don't have a nice ass because you do. But fuuuck! What do you want from me?”</p><p>“Isn’t it obvious?” Sasuke argued back, his fingers clutching the strap of his messenger bag, “I didn't suck your dick just for the fun of it though it was fun. You have the biggest cock I have ever seen in my 22 ½ years I have been on this planet and it was very nice to be honest. I did it to show you that I want you too. Is that so hard to understand? Apparently it is.”</p><p>Naruto’s ego boosted at the comment but he shook his head, “I’m sorry Sasuke but I can’t.”</p><p>Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from crying, “Fuck you professor for wasting my fucking time.” He turned away from him and stomped up the stairs, clearly angry from the spat between them.</p><p>Naruto remained in the same spot, watching Sasuke’s ass as he yanked his coat from the rack and slammed the door shut to the auditorium, Naruto jump. He hated that it had to be this way. If he had been single it would have been a different story. But to have an affair with a student would jeopardize his family life and his career. His marriage was already on the rocks as it was and if this got out it defiantly would be bad. After his last class, Naruto gathered his things and neatly placed everything in his bag before leaving and throwing said bag into the cab of his truck.</p><p>Checking the time, he carefully drove home in the snow but the argument between him and Sasuke made him angry and the words they exchanged boiled in his head. Never in his life had he ever thought he would have to admit that he masturbated to the thought of one of his students—especially to the student it was about, but he knew the expression on his face is what gave him away and that is why Sasuke’s attitude changed towards him. It was his own fault but it still pissed him off and when he parked the truck in the driveway he left his bag in the cab and marched into the house.</p><p>Checking the living room and kitchen on his way towards the stairs, he loosened his belt as he entered their shared bedroom to see Hinata folding their laundry on the end of their bed.</p><p>“Where are the kids?” Naruto asked in a deep voice, desperately needing an outlet for the pent up frustration from Sasuke’s festering words and he knew there was only one way to release it.</p><p>“Bolt is at karate practice and Hima is at her friend’s house for another hour...why?” Hinata sat a towel down on the pile and looked at her husband concerned, “Are you alright?”</p><p>“No I'm not...” He answered as his body became extremely hot from anger and he turned her around to face their bed, his lips going to suck on her exposed throat while his hands squeezed her breasts through her shirt.</p><p>“Naruto...” She moaned when he pulled at her clothing until she was completely naked and bent over the end of their bed where the folded clothes were falling to the floor. “Oh god...”</p><p>“Shut up...” Naruto grunted, his fingers tangling in her short hair to press her face into the mattress as he freed his erection. Rutting himself between her legs, he bit his bottom lip just as he sheathed his engorged cock inside her before proceeding to fuck out his frustration that dealt with Sasuke into his wife.</p><p>/////</p><p>Ramming the key into the door, Sasuke passed over the threshold into the apartment and slammed the door shut, ignoring the two sitting on the couch before stomping down the hallway to his room. In the same fashion, he slammed the door to his bedroom before throwing his messenger bag down on the floor and picked up a pillow from the end of his bed. Taking his glasses off, Sasuke stuffed his face into the pillow and screamed until his lungs were empty—then repeated it a few more time before he sunk to his knees. </p><p>“Fu—fuck you...asshole” Sasuke inhaled deep, filling his screaming lungs.</p><p>“Who’s an asshole, yeah?” Deidara slipped into his room and closed the door behind him. “I don't think I have ever seen you come home that angry before are yo—</p><p>“Don’t ask me if I'm alright.” Sasuke scooted to the end of his bed and leaned against the foot board. “You know damn well I am not.”</p><p>“I thought I would ask anyway.” He pulled out Sasuke’s vanity seat and sat down, leg going over the other. “Is it about what we’ve spoken about?”</p><p>Sasuke nodded his head.</p><p>“And, yeah?” Deidara arched his brow.</p><p>“He shot me down...” Sasuke sighed, “...Because he doesn't want to jeopardize his marriage, kids or his career. He also mentioned that the dean of the school is his wife’s cousin.”</p><p>“Oh shit.” He blurted, “Well now that I know that little bit of information maybe it’s not a good idea to pursue a married professor at your school and I take back everything I said about going after him.”</p><p>“DEIDARA…” Sasuke glared at him and threw the pillow he was holding at him. “YOU encouraged this. I tried harder because you said it would work.”</p><p>“I know—I know and I'm sorry...hm.” He caught the pillow, “Maybe you shouldn't listen to me anymore.”</p><p>“That is the best advice you’ve ever given him in the three years we have been married.” Itachi’s voice startled them both.</p><p>“Rude, yeah...” Deidara pouted.</p><p>“I should be disappointed in you for going after a married man and listening to this dork but for some reason I just cant.” He leaned against the door frame. “I’m just surprised to see you taking the initiative to be honest but if he doesn't want to jeopardize anything the cause is fruitless and you shouldn't pursue any further.”</p><p>“But.” Sasuke looked at his brother.</p><p>“It will only hurt you further Sasuke.” Itachi shook his head. “It would be best to forget and continue with your studies.”</p><p>Sasuke took a deep breath to argue but he nodded his head instead. Despite the thoughts running through his head, the words of his brother sunk in and he realized it would just hurt him further if he tried to pursue Naruto. The teacher already turned him down and told him nothing would happen between them but deep down Sasuke knew different. The glances they exchanged were something more and the kiss from the first time...he had never felt like that before. It was as if they were destined. Sasuke tilted his head to the side, the smallest turn upwards of his lips and his eyes narrowed. He could just make him jealous and show him what he was missing.</p><p>“Whatever you are thinking it needs to be a no.” Itachi pulled Sasuke from his thoughts.</p><p>Deidara’s eyes shifted between the Uchiha brothers a little confused, “What, hm?”</p><p>“I wasn't going to do anything Itachi.” Sasuke softened his expression but Itachi arched his brow and crossed his arms over his chest.</p><p>“Uh huh.” He said unimpressed, “Deidara and I are going out for dinner so its fend for yourself night.”</p><p>“Alright.”</p><p>“And please don't do anything stupid.” He reminded him by ruffling his hair.</p><p>“I’m not going to do anything stupid.” Sasuke rolled his eyes and slapped his brother’s hand away from his head.<em>..yet.</em></p><p>Catching the pillow he threw at Deidara earlier when they left his room, he reached over to his bag and pulled his cellphone out to text Karin. Just because said he wouldn't do anything stupid on the Naruto spectrum didn't mean he was barred from doing stupid to himself. Getting the confirm from Karin, he stood from the floor and changed his clothing before slipping on his combat boots. At the front door, he opted for his black leather jacket and left the apartment quickly to avoid his brother’s questions. Pulling the hood up, Sasuke opened the Jeep door and slid into the passenger seat.</p><p>“You look like you're about to beat someone's ass.” Karin arched her brow, “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Never better.” He smirked, handing her the address he wrote down.</p><p>“You seriously want to go there?” She questioned and Sasuke nodded his head. “This is a tattoo and piercing shop.”</p><p>“I know.”</p><p>////</p><p>After the Christmas break, Naruto dreaded the return knowing he would have to come face to face with the one he decided to turn down. The heated argument they had before school ended plagued his mind for most of the holiday but he knew this was the right path and he was going to keep it that way. Professional and educational like it’s always been. He didn't need the tension between him and a student disrupting the classroom setting—but sometimes things are better said than done.</p><p>With the months of winter slowly melting into spring, the semester that the blonde told himself was going to be a good one started off tense and Naruto did everything he could to ignore it. Even on the first day he noticed Sasuke started sitting at the very top of the auditorium near the doors so he could be the first one out when the lecture was over and he would always be the last one to enter so pleasantries wouldn't be passed between them but Naruto didn't take offense to them.</p><p>“Sasuke would you please stay after class.” Naruto said at the end of the lecture.</p><p>“For what?”</p><p>“It’s about your essay.” Naruto answered and waved his hand, dismissing the rest of his classroom before heading to his desk. From behind he heard the heavy footsteps of his student until the irritated sigh brushed over his shoulder.</p><p>“What’s wrong with my essay?” Sasuke asked nonchalant.</p><p>Gripping the papers, Naruto faced Sasuke and stopped in his tracks, eyes looking over the other before looking down at the essay in his hand to avoid looking at the others neck. Forcing his eyes up, his vision clouded with the dark mark on the side of Sasuke’s neck just under his ears that seemed newly pierced multiple times.</p><p>“New piercings?” Naruto caught himself asking.</p><p>“Many in fact.” He shot back, “What is wrong with my essay?”</p><p>“Oh—yeah...It seems your thinking was on track but the subject isn't correct.” He handed the papers back.</p><p>“What do you mean the subject isn't correct?” Sasuke glanced up at the person standing near the doors.</p><p>“I don't think researchers care if there is cum in the ocean since there are mammals that use it to breed but the importance of containing and preventing oil spills may interest them greatly.” Naruto looked up at the white haired student that was waiting for Sasuke.</p><p>Sasuke arched his brow confused, “What...”</p><p>“Page four—paragraph 2.” Naruto answered for him, “Take it home, revise it and email it to me by midnight on Friday then you can start your spring break, alright.”</p><p>Sasuke rolled his eyes and stuffed the essay into his messenger bag before heading up the stairs towards the other. Giving the person a kiss, Naruto watched the white haired man grip Sasuke’s ass and lead him from the auditorium.</p><p>“Alright...” Naruto said to himself and took a seat at his desk, letting his mind wonder for a while before it was time for him to head home as well.</p><p>After the essay incident, Naruto noticed when the weather became a little warmer, Sasuke begun to move down rows to where he normally sat but it was just to show off the dark hickeys that littered his neck. Every week there was a new one in a different spot, darker and larger than the last and Naruto felt concern for his student. There were case studies of dying from hickeys and he wanted to explain this to the raven but whenever he would stare for to long Sasuke would smirk at him.</p><p>To his dismay, Naruto didn't understand why he the thought of Sasuke with someone else surfaced rage deep in his brain that he wasn't able to control. During lectures and with a glance of Sasuke’s neck, his palms would begin to sweat profusely and he found himself digging his nails into his palms to calm himself down. He knew it was his own fault, he was the one who turned him down but he just wanted to know why it irritated him so much. Sometimes he would lose concentration when he was reading their papers or essays and he would have to repeat the page over again.</p><p>He found himself thinking of Sasuke more and more as March swept to the beginning of May, just like now if he was being honest. He’s been in his office all day reading over their term papers but with the raven on his mind he had to read the page in front of him multiple times until he put it down and rubbed his eyes. With the warmer weather, the students opted for shorts and shirts, things that were comfortable but Naruto caught himself being a pervert that he would forever be ashamed of.</p><p>If was before the lecture was beginning last week and said student that plagued Naruto’s thoughts bent over to gather his notes from his messenger bag, giving the blonde the perfect view down his shirt and it was then he realized that Sasuke wasn't wearing a binder like he usually did. Mentally he had licked his lips and began to imagine is Sasuke’s small breasts were a hand full or if his nipples were the right perkiness to suck on. It also didn't help when he sat up all the way, blue eyes gravitated towards his chest where an unidentified outline pressed to the white fabric on both sides of his nipples and Naruto found himself harder than he has ever been before. </p><p>Picturing them after his class had left made him harder than before and he tried to think of anything to soften himself but the only thing he could do was disappear into the bathroom near his classroom and take care of himself. Cumming in the toilet at school wasn't something he wanted to do and he hated himself for it but it needed to be done.</p><p>“There you are.” Hinata opened his office door, his head coming off the desk to stare at her surprised. “Did I scare you?”</p><p>“A little.” He said as she sat down, brushing her short wet hair back and showing more of her face. With her hair slicked back, she wasn't very attractive in his eyes and he had to pinch his leg to keep himself from cringing.</p><p>“I thought you had gone outside for a jog or something because I heard the front door shut earlier.” She relaxed in the chair.</p><p>“No I made Hima go check the mail for me.” He turned over his students essay and rubbed his face, “I swear their print gets smaller and smaller with each essay.”</p><p>“Or your eyes are going bad.” She joked, “You are almost 35.”</p><p>“I still have 5 months before I am 35 thank you.” He smiled at her playfulness, “Didn’t you just turn 50? I didn't know I was into old ladies.”</p><p>“Haha...I just turned 30 for my 3<sup>rd</sup> year in a row.” She chuckled and waved her hand, down with the age talking between them, “Speaking of age...what are we going to do for Hima? Her birthday is next Saturday.”</p><p>“No it’s not.” Naruto knitted his brows and opened his calendar.</p><p>“Yes it is.” She nodded her head, “Today is the second of May. She was born on the 9<sup>th</sup>. Are you losing your days already?”</p><p>“I feel like I am...shit.” He groaned, “I feel like everyday is running together—fuck I can’t wait for summer.”</p><p>“Well you do get this way at the end of the school year. I've noticed you've been grading more and more essays. I don't know why you don't just have them email their work to you, wouldn't that be much easier?” She questioned.</p><p>Naruto shrugged his shoulders, “It might be but I don't check my email a lot so I would forget that they were even there and the students wouldn't get their grade until weeks later. Grading actual papers is much easier plus I can see how passionate they are by the way they write.”</p><p>“You are such a nerd.” She sighed, “You only have two more weeks of school left don't you?”</p><p>“I think so.” Naruto nodded, “The kids have three so yeah we only have two weeks left.”</p><p>“Maybe we could do something with the kids on their first week out. They opened the beach up a few days ago since its warm enough now. Bolt has been talking about going surfing and Hima said she wants her dad to teach her.”</p><p>Naruto smiled at that, “It’s only an hour away so I don't see why not. She asked me yesterday when she can get her fins back in the water. I swear we made a mermaid.”</p><p>“It’s funny you bring up mermaids because she was in the bathtub for almost two hours yesterday soaking. That's what she told me.” Hinata played with the brush in her lap, enjoying the conversation between them since they been fighting for a while because of her promotion, “Do you want to throw her a party or just give her money and let her friends over?”</p><p>“You do realize most of her friends are boys right?” His brow arched.</p><p>“That’s not true, she has two, my new coworker Sakura has a daughter who has started Hima’s school and they have become friends.” Hinata corrected him, “Her name is Sarada plus—</p><p>“Salad?” Naruto bit his lip to keep from laughing, “She’s befriended a girl named Salad?”</p><p>“Naruto…” Hinata frowned, “It’s a traditional Japanese name and you shouldn't make fun of it.”</p><p>“Okay...okay I'm sorry. What is the other girls name.” Naruto picked up Sasuke’s essay, quickly reading through it and placing an A at the top before smiling at the grammatical corrections he made himself at the last minute.</p><p>“The other girls name is Choucho. She’s comes from Cloud country—chubby tan thing she is but she is adorable.” Hinata smiled, “She did mention something about a waterpark so I was thinking of maybe the waterpark and then letting the girls have a sleep over here?”</p><p>“I would agree with the waterpark and sleep over afterwards. I will let her know tomorrow that she can invite two others if she wants too. You don't have to work that day do you?” Naruto asked.</p><p>“I work in the afternoon but I'll be home in time to make her a cake.” She answered.</p><p>“Oh alright, it will be nice taking her to the water park.” Naruto picked up the next essay, expecting her to leave but when she lingered, he lowered the paper to look at her, “Yes?”</p><p>“It’s just yesterday when we were at my parents for Hima’s early b-day. Neji asked if we wanted him to take the kids with him to New York for the month of June. He said it was to give you and I some alone time.” She shrugged her shoulders at him, “I thought it was a nice suggestion.”</p><p>“You trust our two kids with Neji?” Naruto questioned, “I mean our 13 year old is pretty self-sufficient but our 8 year old I don't know.” He shook his head, “I barely trust him to dress himself in the mornings without looking ridiculous and he's the dean of the school. Your cousin is an airhead and I would be afraid he would lose them both.”</p><p>“We don't have to agree.” She stood up, hiding her eye roll as she turned away from him. Somewhere inside she was hoping he would agree so they could spend a little time together, she was even going to take a few days off and have a spur of the moment honeymoon but with the way he said that she already knew the answer.</p><p>“I will think about it.” He called after her and she shut the door.</p><p>Sitting back in his chair, he rubbed his face before sitting back the way he was and glanced at his computer. Not knowing his skype was logged in, the image of his redheaded friend flashes across the screen asking to chat and he quickly accepted the call. A beautiful sunset illuminated the back ground as the redhead came into view. From the last time they spoke, his hair was much longer and pulled into a messy bun on top of his head while a huge smile spread across his face at the image of Naruto.</p><p>“Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes...Gaara.” Naruto grinned.</p><p>“<em>It’s nice to see you too Naruto.” Gaara spoke into the mic and playfully pushed his sons face out of the camera view, “How have you been. I feel like I haven't spoken with you in a while.”</em></p><p>“I’ve been good, missing you though<strike>t</strike>.” Naruto smiled at his old friend, “Just been working and dealing with the kiddos ya’know.”</p><p>“<em>How old are they now?” Gaara asked, “Kids grow like weeds I swear.”</em></p><p>“You’re telling me, Bolt is 13 and Hima will be turning 8 next Saturday.” He answered, “How are you doing and what about the boys?”</p><p>“<em>Oh lord, I forget ages.” He glanced at his children, “How old are you guys now? Oh okay—Metal lee is 11 and Shiniki is 9.”</em></p><p>“Damn they do grow like weeds don't they.” Naruto crossed his arms and sat back in his computer chair, “We need to visit soon, the dread of missing you is making me look older than I am.”</p><p>
  <em>Gaara rolled his eyes, “Uh huh more like being nagged all the time is doing it plus you miss me kicking your ass don't you.”</em>
</p><p>“Something like that.”</p><p>“<em>Speaking of visiting—are you doing anything this summer? I know sometimes you teach summer classes at the high school which takes up most of your time but I wou—</em></p><p>“Just get on with it Gaara. I swear you are starting to sound more and more like Lee every day. What happened to calm and quiet Gaara? Huh?” Naruto took a deep breath.</p><p>
  <em>Gaara chuckled, “Okay—okay so you know how I sorta run the Aquatic center with my brother now, well the higher ups are wanting a few college students to come and intern—do a summer </em>
  <em>program</em>
  <em> how every you want to see it for 6 weeks and I thought who better to ask then Naruto. Plus I would need you to come along as my assistant. Yes I will be paying you—well Kankuro will be paying you since he is in charge of the books but we can talk about that later.”</em>
</p><p>“So let me get this straight, you want me to pick 5 students and bring them to Hawaii for 6 weeks to intern/summer program?” Naruto held his head for a moment to rub away the sharp headache and pretended that this would be a huge inconvenience for him. “You are a pain in the ass you know that?”</p><p>“<em>Well Kankuro said they needed to be students and preferably in their 5</em><sup><em>th</em></sup><em> or 6</em><sup><em>th</em></sup><em> year.” Gaara grinned at his friend, “Come on Nart...Its all-expense paid. We even have a beach house with 4 extra rooms next to our actual home that the students will be staying in while you will stay with Lee and I. You can even bring the kids if you want.” He took a drink of wine he was hiding off camera before his expression dropped, “You can come but leave the horrid wife at home. We don't need a repeat of your wedding.”</em></p><p>“Gaara...” Naruto gave him a sly smile, “If I were to accept, when will we be leaving and coming back?”</p><p>“<em>Arrive June 14</em><sup><em>th</em></sup><em> and return July 27</em><sup><em>th</em></sup><em>. Unless you want to stay longer.” Gaara’s teal eyes lit up and Naruto could see the silent prayer he wished for Naruto to answer. It has been 10 long years since he had been able to see his friend face to face, seeing as him and his wife do not get along at all because of a comment Gaara let slip during the reception. Too bad Gaara fell for Lee when he did or he would be the one married to Naruto right now. “Come on Naruto...a chance to get away from Konoha, get in the sun and swim in the ocean where you belong plus you would get away from the wh—</em></p><p>“Gaara.” Naruto warned before he finished the sentence, “You sure do know how to make it hard for me to tell your ass no. The puppy dog eyes still work on me.” He exhaled but nodded, “Do you want me to randomly pick or what?”</p><p>“<em>Oh you know I love you so much.” Gaara leaned forward kissing the screen, “If you want to pick the ones who have the highest grades I don't see the problem. Of course I will need names, first and last so I can assign the rooms and stock the house with food for them also for the plane tickets. All these students have a passport right?”</em></p><p>“I think so.” He answered, “Sounds like you are excited to see me.”</p><p>“<em>Of course I am.” Gaara grinned the way he knew Naruto liked and bit his lip when a shiver ran down the blonde’s spine.</em></p><p>“Stop it Gaara.” Naruto’s leg bounced under the desk, “I will speak with the wife and then I will get back to you alright.”</p><p>“<em>I will be needing the answer by the end of May my love.” Gaara winked.</em></p><p>“Yes my dear I will.” Naruto teased.</p><p>“<em>Goodbye love.”</em></p><p>“Bye Gaara.” The blonde said as the screen went black and sunk in his chair. Now all he had to do was convince the wife to let him go and he foresaw a fight in his future.</p><p>///</p><p>“Do you have sunscreen?” Naruto asked at the entrance of the waterpark before getting his wallet out.</p><p>“Yes I have it.” Hima smiled, “Mom packed some for me.”</p><p>“Have you put some on?” He arched his brow as she shook her head. “You might want too.”</p><p>“Meh...” She giggled with her two friends before glaring at her dad, “Did you really bring work with you? I thought you were going to go in the wave pool with me?”</p><p>“I have a few essays to grade and then you will have me all to yourself.” He smiled, taking a seat at the table and pulled his laptop from his bag just to open it. “Check in every thirty minutes alright.”</p><p>“Alright dad.” She slipped her shoes off and followed her friends towards the slides.</p><p>Reading over the first few papers and grading them to his standard, he slipped them back inside the bag before entering their final grades into the computer. To his dismay a few of the students from his second class didn't do as well as he had hoped but he managed to round their grade to make it passing. He hated to see a student fail his class when the work was easy.</p><p>“Wow, you are just as fashion blind outside the classroom as you are in it.” A person said and Naruto jerked his head from the essay he was reading. “Surprise, I come out during the day too.”</p><p>“I’m not surprised, it’s just odd to see you at a waterpark.” Naruto sat back, “Are you stalking me Sasuke?”</p><p>He rolled his eyes, “You wish...no I am here with Karin at her nephews birthday party.” He pointed to the building to their left, “I saw you through the window and figured I would come bug you for a moment before we get going. It’s not everyday I see you with the public.”</p><p>“I’m with the public more than you know.” Naruto arched his brow, “So I can take it as you're no longer angry with me for turning you down? For weeks you glared at me hoping I would catch on fire and bur—</p><p>“Not burn.” Sasuke shook his head. “Maybe collapse while you were teaching but nothing more.”</p><p>Naruto swallowed nervously, “Uh huh...”</p><p>“I’m joking.” Sasuke leaned back in the seat and looked out at the crowd passing them, wondering if blue eyes saw the bite marks on his neck, “I wouldn't wish death upon anyone Naruto. That's just cruel.” He slowly turned his head back towards his teacher and smirked. “If we are being honest, I'm over it.” He lied.</p><p>“You are?” He asked confused.</p><p>“Do the bite marks and hickeys not tell you anything?” He answered him with a question of his own, “I knew if I looked hard enough I would find someone who actually wanted me just as bad as I wanted them.”</p><p>“The silver haired guy that waits for you outside my classroom?” Naruto found himself asking with a hint of irritation in his voice.</p><p>“The very one.” Sasuke smirked at the gleam in Naruto’s eyes. “He really likes the heat of my mouth.”</p><p>Naruto crossed his legs under the table and shivered despite the heat around them. He cleared the small lump in his throat before staring across the table at his student and desperately tried to think of anything but the way his cock felt in Sasuke’s mouth. He was just like any other man and enjoyed them but the fact that his own wife wouldn't give him one made him jealous.</p><p>“Something on your mind Naruto?” Sasuke asked, pulling him from his thoughts.</p><p>“No...” He swallowed hard.</p><p>“Uh huh...” Sasuke stood up, giving Naruto the perfect opportunity to admire the white v-neck shirt and booty shorts he was wearing. “Just by the look on your face I know you still think about me...so naughty you are.”</p><p>“Sasuke I alrea—Naruto jumped at the touch to his shoulder and looked up to see his wife. “Hinata?”</p><p>“I got off earlier than expected.” She smiled at him before looking over at Sasuke, “Who’s this?”</p><p>“This is one of my students.” He answered her quickly. “He was asking about his grade since he seen me grading essays.”</p><p>“I told you not to bring them.” She chuckled and glanced between them. “I’m Naruto’s wife, Hinata Uzumaki and you are?”</p><p>“Uchiha.” He answered her, “Uchiha Sasuke.”</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you Sasuke.” She smiled with a small nod.</p><p>“You as well.” He arched his brow slightly at the wife's appearance and realized why Naruto let him blow him. She wasn't anything special from what he could tell and she seemed prudish but Sasuke wasn't going to comment on it. Feeling his phone buzz, Sasuke pulled the phone from his back pocket and checked the message from Karin.</p><p>“Where is Hima.” Hinata asked.</p><p>“She is right there.” He pointed behind her, relieved when she turned her back to him and Sasuke.</p><p>“Well it seems I have to go.” Sasuke winked at Naruto, “See you later professor.”</p><p><a id="_GoBack" name="_GoBack"></a> Keeping his head straight, Naruto’s eyes watched Sasuke’s ass as he walked away before forcing his attention to his wife and child that were standing beside him. In silence he closed the laptop and placed it all back in his bag, phone included before taking his shirt off and standing with the rest of them.</p><p>“Are we finally going into the wave pool dad?” Hima opened her eyes after Hinata put more sunblock on her.</p><p>“Yes ma’am I'm done with grading papers.” He fibbed when in reality he just needed to cool himself off.</p><p>“Yay!” Hima said excited.</p><p>“Come on girls.” He waved for them to follow him.</p><p>“We will be back mom.” Hima called over her shoulder.</p><p>“Be careful please.” Hinata sat down where Sasuke once sat, getting comfortable and was answered with a thumbs up by Naruto and Hima.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know most of you were expecting a sex scene between our boys but there wasn't one, sorry to disappoint. Believe me I want our bois to pound away but there needs to be some times between them before it can happen lol. </p><p>But how did everyone like the chapter? Any questions or concerns? I am more than happy to answer any question on here or if you want a private conversation you can contact me on twitter @Samauke09 or Discord at Samauke09#3857. Plus its always good to have more friends on either one.</p><p>Next chapter will be posted December 11th.<br/>Plus if any of you like My Hero Academia my other story is two chapters in and is just as good as this one, I promise.</p><p>Sam :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. One Step Closer!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn't until the following week that Naruto got the chance to speak with Hinata about going to Gaara’s for the summer. Taking up the beach trip despite the water park the week before, they drove down early in the morning which gave them all day at the sandy beach the kids loved so much. For a week he debated on how he was going to bring up the subject of going and decided the beach would be perfect. A lot of people and she wouldn't argue as much or at least he hoped.</p>
<p>Digging his toes into the sand a little more, he lounged in the beach chair with Hinata laying beside him sunbathing with her top undone while he was watching the four children getting along and building a sandcastle together. Not wanting them to be bored, Hinata and Naruto told they kids they could bring one friend along. He was happy when Hima chose the salad kid while his son brought the blonde kid named Inojin they had at the house many times. The kid practically lived there with how much time he spent with Boruto and Naruto was grateful for his son to have a good friend.</p>
<p>“Hey dad look!” Hima pointed to the sandcastle that towered over her brothers.</p>
<p>“Very nice Hima, good job!” He held his thumbs up, “Are you two heading back into the water?”</p>
<p>“Yes but we don't go far. We are going to look for clams.” She grabbed her goggles along with her friend’s hand before running out into the water.</p>
<p>“Be careful.” Naruto shielded his eyes from the sun until they were in the water before leaning back in his chair and looked down at his feet. “I think my feet are sunburnt.” He pushed his sunglasses up to look, “Yep they are defiantly burnt.”</p>
<p>“I told you to put sunscreen on them.” Hinata turned her head to face his side, “It’s weird that your feet are the whitest thing on you.”</p>
<p>“Who puts sunscreen on their feet besides you? No one even thinks about their feet when they are at the beach.” He playfully smacked her butt, not as enticed as he thought he would be when it didn't jiggle. It didn't bounce anything like Sasuke’s did a few days ago in the hallway when the silver haired guy slapped his ass and upon noticing that Naruto was watching them then proceeded to pull the man close and lock lips for an extended amount of time until Naruto looked away. He didn't know why it hurt him so much to know that it was that student who was leaving his mark all over Sasuke’s body. He disliked that student so much but he had to play it cool.</p>
<p>“I made the kids do it.” She reclipped her top but stayed on her stomach. “Even the two extra we brought.”</p>
<p>“You are such a worry wart.” Naruto chuckled before glancing between the kids and his wife. “While the kids are away I would like to speak with you about something.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah?” She rolled over onto her back and Naruto glanced at her stomach with a slight frown. He knows he shouldn't be turned off by his wife but the deep stretch marks on her belly from carrying their kids weren't the most pleasant to look at sometimes and he found himself wondering what Sasuke’s stomach looked like even since the water park. Did he have a little pudge or was his flat because he worked out, “Naruto...”</p>
<p>“Oh sorry, I spaced out.” He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“What did you want to talk about?” She asked, her eyes studying his face from behind her sunglasses.</p>
<p>“I got a Skype call from Gaara a few weeks ago.” He said as she sat up and lowered her glasses.</p>
<p>“Uh huh...” Her voice instantly drenched with irritation.</p>
<p>“He asked me if I was busy this summer because he would like for me to bring 5 of my students to Hawaii to intern at the Aquatic center plus to help him and Kankuro to show them what it would be like to work in the field they are studying in.” He approached the subject as best he could, “He even said I should bring the kids. I haven't given him an answer yet because I wanted to speak with you first.”</p>
<p>“Why...I know you're going to go even if I say I don't want you too.” She inhaled deeply.</p>
<p>“Working in Hawaii for the summer is much better than sitting at a high school with dumbasses who decided they would rather fuck around all school year instead of doing their school work. Plus its more money than what the high school would be paying me.” He tried to reason with her, “About 3 thousand more.”</p>
<p>“It’s not about the money Naruto...with my job and the promotion I just got I make more than enough to support where you fall.” She sighed and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from speaking, “It’s just the fact that you won’t be here for the summer and the kids were counting on that.”</p>
<p>“Are you sure?” He arched his brow, “Because you asked me a few weeks ago if the kids could accompany Neji to New York for a month. How is that any different from Hawaii. I'm going to work not fool around. I even offered to take the kids if you forgot that part.”</p>
<p>“Then it’s just Hima going with you.” She stood up and dusted off her legs from the sand.</p>
<p>“What?” Naruto questioned quickly grabbing her wrist to stop her.</p>
<p>“You were taking to long to decide so I told them they could go with him but Hima doesn't want to go. She wants to stay home and spend time with her dad but that seems out of the question now.” Hinata jerked her wrist from his hold, “I’ll just tell her she will have to spend the summer with me or my parents.”</p>
<p>“No—no I will take her with me like I said I would.” He stated, “Metal Lee and Shiniki were wanting her to come along anyways.”</p>
<p>“Of course they do.” She hid her disgust behind her blank face.</p>
<p>Sitting back in his chair, Naruto groaned as he took off his glasses and rubbed his face. He knew as soon as he mentioned Gaara’s name she would become aggravated since she didn't know how to forget the past but the offer was much more than any school could offer him. Plus it gave him the opportunity to dive back into the ocean and stretch his legs once more in familiar waters. Fetching his phone from the beach bag, he turned the brightness up before texting Gaara that he accepts the offer and he couldn't wait to see him again. Sending the text off with a smile, Naruto was about to drop the phone back into the bag until another few buzzes came through. Knowing the number, everything told him to delete and continue on his way but he never really was good at listening so he opened it anyway—to which he shouldn't have.</p>
<p>Pushing his sunglasses up to the top of his head once more, Naruto licked his lips nervously and quickly looked to the ocean to make sure his wife was still in the water before looking back down at his phone. Sighing deeply Naruto crossed his legs to hide the boner that was slowly coming to life and studied the picture a little more. You would think a 34 year old man would have control over his penis but that wasn't the case for this one—everything he had imagined while he masturbated came true with this one picture.</p>
<p>Mentally drooling over the picture with great detail, Sasuke was kneeling on a bed with his chest barely touching the mattress just enough for his nipples to be covered by the sheets that were gathered underneath him and his ass sticking up in the air. Naruto’s eyes followed the curve of the others back and down his thighs before going back to his ass while the small smirk on his lips told him everything and his mind began to race.</p>
<p>“Holy...shit.” Naruto muttered to himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>Naruto: I don't think this was intended for me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Sasuke: Sorry Mr. Uzumaki this wasn't intended for you but since you looked at your wife in disgust earlier you can admire it before you delete it.</em>
</p>
<p><em>Naruto: How did you...</em>Naruto looked around the beach, eyes shifting from left to right at the other people trying to spot the Uchiha.</p>
<p>
  <em>Sasuke: Enjoy the beach, Mr. Uzumaki.</em>
</p>
<p>Sweating, Naruto hid the message and tossed the phone back into the bag before getting up and sprinting into the cool water. He needed something to calm the raging problem in his shorts as well as his head. Even after all this time and trying to get Sasuke from his mind he still managed to creep back up to torment him and with the last dirty thought, Naruto held his breath and sunk down into the water.</p>
<p>/////</p>
<p>“You really sent him this photo?” Karin blinked a few times before closing the picture and handed it back to Sasuke from across the table.</p>
<p>“Yes I did.” He accepted the phone and relaxed. “I was going to send it to someone else but accidentally clicked his name.”</p>
<p>“Hidan and Naruto are no where near each other in a normal persons contacts.” Karin chuckled.</p>
<p>“They are in my phone if they both have a heart next to their names.” Sasuke shrugged his shoulders and picked up his milk tea for a few sips.</p>
<p>“You are horrible Sasuke.” She winked. “I heard Hidan was pissed a few days ago what happened?”</p>
<p>“I broke it off with him.” He answered, “I don't need to be tied down during the summer anyways. There is way to many options.”</p>
<p>“You mean a certain blonde.”</p>
<p>“Shut up Karin.”</p>
<p>“You breaking it off with him would explain why him and Tay were fucking on the couch a few days ago.” Karin shivered at the thought, “How many times did you and him do it?”</p>
<p>“Like twice...” Sasuke sighed, “We had to keep the lights off the entire time too. It was like he was afraid to fuck someone with both parts or something. He could literally had me on my knees and he wouldn't have noticed anything. My dick isn't even that big sooo...” He crossed his arms over his chest and groaned. “...Men.”</p>
<p>“Maybe it was your chest?” Karin commented, “Tay had huge titties so they bounce a lot.”</p>
<p>“Mine may be small but that isn't an excuse.” He cupped his breasts that were wrapped, “I’m able to fit a size B bralette perfectly.”</p>
<p>“You mean a small B...” Karin chuckled.</p>
<p>“Well sorry that everyone isn't as blessed as others.” Sasuke snapped as Suigetsu and Juugo sat down with them.</p>
<p>“What are we talking about?” Juugo asked with a brow arched as he sat his lunch on the table.</p>
<p>“Our summer plans.” Sasuke lied.</p>
<p>“Oh so you aren't going on the trip for our Marine class?” Suigetsu asked Sasuke while opening his origiri’s he purchased.</p>
<p>“What trip?” Sasuke arched his brow.</p>
<p>“What do you mean what trip...” He swallowed the small bite of rice he took, “Mr. Uzumaki emailed us two weeks ago about it. Have you not been reading your emails?”</p>
<p>“No he's been busy on his knees.” Karin imputed.</p>
<p>“Shut up Karin.” Sasuke glared across the table at her before pulling his phone out and began scanning through his emails. Butting in here and there to their conversation, Sasuke read over the email that was in fact sent two weeks ago and frowned that he hadn't read it sooner. Had he read it earlier, he would have seen this as an opportunity to get closer to the blonde in a setting outside of school instead of trying to do it now. He really didn't have anything he was doing for the summer, he was going to accompany Deidara to Paris for the two months but after reading this—all plans have changed.</p>
<p>“Sasuke...” Suigetsu waved his hand in front of his face.</p>
<p>“Huh...yeah.” He looked up, “I was reading the details.”</p>
<p>“So you are going now?”</p>
<p>“Yeah I'll go.” He nodded, “I can cancel on Deidara and Paris for the summer, besides this is going to be in our field so why not.”</p>
<p>“Good.” He smiled, “Because when I found out who else was going I almost decided not to go.”</p>
<p>“Who else is going?” Sasuke shut his phone off and placed it back into his bag.</p>
<p>“Shino, Tenten and some girl named Cindy.” He said.</p>
<p>“Oh god not Cindy.” Sasuke frowned. “She is such a pain in the ass to deal with. Miss know it all.”</p>
<p>“Yeah I know.” He shrugged and checked his watch. “He canceled class today so the five of us could talk about the trip. So I guess we might as well head over there.”</p>
<p>“Well isn't that nice of him.” Sasuke huffed, giving Karin a mischievous expression before packing his things into his bag and stood up, waiting for Suigetsu to do the same. Pulling his shorts down between his legs a little, he draped his bag over his shoulder and tossed his hair over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Play nice with the other kids Sasuke.” Karin teased.</p>
<p>Leaving the table, Sasuke flipped her off over his shoulder before exiting the building next to Suigetsu. Glancing at himself in the reflection of the windows on their walk, he smiled at the outfit he chose for the day and admired the black lace shorts paired with the white v-neck shirt. Since most of the classrooms were cold during May, the black mesh cardigan layered over the outfit matched the black chucks he was wearing and he tucked a strand of his hair behind his ear just as Suigetsu opened the lecture hall door.</p>
<p>Following Suigetsu down the stairs of the auditorium, they took a seat in the first row with the other students and waited for Mr. Uzumaki to appear. Crossing his legs under the table, he pulled his phone out once more to check the emails he’d been ignoring the last two weeks. Most professors emailed them letting them know their grades since they only had a few more days left until school was out and knowing he was passing every class, Sasuke didn't care to look at the grades.</p>
<p>“Welcome everyone.” Naruto’s smooth voice brought Sasuke’s head up from his phone. Handing out the packets to the students in front of him, he saved the last one for Sasuke and smiled at him like he normally did before all the hickeys and bite marks showed up. “I know I was able to speak to a few of you last week but for those who left my lectures as fast as they could I'll go over it again.”</p>
<p>Sasuke rolled his eyes and opened the packet.</p>
<p>“As some of you know a good friend of mine works at the Marine Biology Aquatic Center in Hawaii as well does a little research on the side with the discovery channel for Shark Week.” Naruto took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet aroma coming from the student at the very end of the row, “He—he has asked for me to suggest five of my students with the highest grades to accompany me to Hawaii for 6 weeks to study at the center since this will be the field you all are studying for.”</p>
<p>“Um...seriously.” Tenten gasped, “I thought I was being called in here to be told I was failing.”</p>
<p>Naruto chuckled and shook his head, “That would be very embarrassing.”</p>
<p>“Wow, I—I don't kn—know if I could afford that though professor.” She looked down embarrassed.</p>
<p>“There is no need to worry about money. Housing, food and air fair has already been taken care by the Aquatic Center. The only money you would have to worry about is if you go out and have fun. I know most of you are over 21 and there are many—many clubs along the coast from where we will be staying.”</p>
<p>“So you're going?” Sasuke interrupted him, locking eyes in the gaze like they always did but Naruto pulled away first.</p>
<p>“Yes I am. I am assisting Gaara in a few of the outings that will take us from the center and into the open ocean for a few days.” Naruto answered, “My daughter and I will be housed with the Suna family while you 5 will be across the driveway at a separate beach house the Suna’s own.”</p>
<p>“Shit...I’m in.” Suigetsu nodded, flipping the packet open to the last page where the plane ticket with his name on it laid, “A free trip to Hawaii and I might get to swim with sharks. I'm all for it professor.”</p>
<p>“Me as well.” The kid with sunglasses commented.</p>
<p>“Um professor.” Cindy spoke up after looking at the dates.</p>
<p>“Yes? Is something wrong?”</p>
<p>“I won’t be able to go.” She handed the packet back to Naruto, “My family had booked a cruise for those weeks and I can’t cancel.” She frowned and Naruto thought she was about to cry, “I’m sorry Mr. Uzumaki.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright Cindy, no need to get worked up over it. Maybe next year.” He accepted her packet and watched her gather her things to leave the auditorium, “What about the rest of you?”</p>
<p>“I’m all in.” Tenten nodded, “I think this would be a very fun and educational adventure for my field. Plus I can see if this is really what I want to do.”</p>
<p>“That is a good way of looking at it.” Naruto smiled at her as his eyes shifted towards Sasuke, “You are the last Mr. Uchiha, what is your verdict?”</p>
<p>“Come on Sas...” Suigetsu nudged him in the side, “It will be fun. You might even get to swim with dolphins like you want.”</p>
<p>Sasuke rolled his eyes before they landed on the plane ticket and itinerary in front of him. “Fine I'll go.” He shrugged his shoulder, pretending he wasn’t bothered by all this when in reality he was the complete opposite—he was excited.</p>
<p>6 weeks away from Konoha.</p>
<p>6 weeks of working close with the man he had the hots for.</p>
<p>He was super excited.</p>
<p>////</p>
<p>“So let me get this straight...” His brother arched his brow from across the dinner table two weeks later, “You are leaving in four days to go to Hawaii for 6 weeks to intern at an aquatic center and we are just hearing about it—did I miss anything?” He glanced at Deidara then back at his brother.</p>
<p>“That's the just of it, hm.” The blonde nodded.</p>
<p>“I could have left a note.” Sasuke huffed, “At least I am telling you now instead of you waking or coming home one day and I'm not here.”</p>
<p>“Does mother know?”</p>
<p>He nodded, “Yes mother knows. I told her last weekend when we went shopping for new clothes.”</p>
<p>“And what did she say?” He asked</p>
<p>“She said it would be a good learning experience and that I should enjoy my trip.” Sasuke said, “I leave Monday morning.”</p>
<p>“That’s when I leave for Paris, yeah.” Deidara smiled, “Now Itachi can drop us both off unless he is being a turd, then we will Uber.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh...” Itachi leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, “Are you only going because that professor is going?”</p>
<p>“No.” Sasuke lied, keeping his stoic Uchiha face blank, “This trip is important to my future career and could possibly open internship opportunities when I graduate.”</p>
<p>“Sasuke—</p>
<p>“You can’t say much about up and leaving Itachi. After your internship with Orochimaru you up and left for a year before coming back.” Sasuke budded in, “I’m going for 6 weeks and will be back. I'm not staying away. Stop treating me like a kid, brother. I'm almost 23, I know what I'm doing beside there is others going too. Suigetsu, Tenten and Shino are going.”</p>
<p>“It’s not that I'm treating you like a kid Sasuke. It’s just I don't want you to go over there and do something stupid.” Itachi answered.</p>
<p>“I would never do anything stupid.” Sasuke rolled his eyes as he got up from the table and took his empty plate with him to the kitchen to wash. “Intentionally anyway.”</p>
<p>“What was that?” Itachi jerked his head towards the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Nothing.” Sasuke smiled, “I’ll be in my room packing.”</p>
<p>Itachi stared at his brothers back until the door was closed before jerking his head in the direction of his husband. There were so many things he wanted to say, so many things he wanted to explain about how this trip would probably be a bad idea but no words escaped. Sasuke was right, he did treat him like a child but he was supposed too. He was the older brother and looking out for the younger was his job. He knew Sasuke needed to live his own life and make mistakes to learn from them but knowing the professor was going on this trip as well...Sasuke was going to make a huge mistake that he wouldn't be able to bounce back from.</p>
<p>“You’re worried aren't you, yeah?” Deidara’s voice broke his thoughts as he crawled up into his lap on their bed after they had cleaned the kitchen and showered.</p>
<p>Setting down the book he hadn't been reading, he wrapped his arms around him and sighed, “How can I not be. I know the only reason he is going is because that professor he has the hots for is going and with his raging hormones he is going to do something stupid.”</p>
<p>“But isn't that what being an adult is all about, hm.” He leaned back a little so he could see Itachi’s face, “Adults make mistakes but they learn from those mistakes even if it takes them a while to understand it. If Sasuke wants to try and shoot his shot once more on a married man, who are we to stop him. It may end up in heart break but if that is the lesson, he needs to learn it on his own.” He took Itachi’s face in his hands to kiss his nose. “Do you understand what I am saying my love.”</p>
<p>“Yes I understand what you are saying.” Itachi puckered his lips for a kiss.</p>
<p>“You can’t always be the protective older brother, hm.” Deidara peppered his lips with kisses, “He won’t get anywhere in life if you are constantly in the shadows watching his every move. Let him spread his wings and fly.”</p>
<p>“You make it sound like he is a bird and we are pushing him from the nest.” Itachi frowned.</p>
<p>“It’s a metaphor Itachi.” Deidara rolled his eyes, hands dropping from his husband’s face, “I’m trying to tell you to let him live his own life and be there only—and I mean only there when he needs advice, yeah.”</p>
<p>“But you got to meddle.” Itachi quickly said before Deidara covered his mouth and shook his head.</p>
<p>“Because he asked for advice first, yeah.” he arched his brow. “And I didn't even give him advice, I told him to try harder and he did.”</p>
<p>“I want to know what that means but then again I don't want to know what that means.” He pouted before pushing Deidara down on their bed and grabbing his wrists just to pin them above his head.</p>
<p>“How about you just listen to me moan your name for the rest of the night and forget about it all, yeah.” Deidara lifted his head to give Itachi’s chin light kisses.</p>
<p>“I can do that.” Itachi grinned, going directly for his neck.</p>
<p>///</p>
<p>“It’s a good thing you called and invited me out, Hidan was at our dorm and Tay sounded like a fucking hyena.” Karin shivered at the memory and picked up her drink.</p>
<p>“I’ll top that, Deidara was calling my brother daddy.”</p>
<p>“I didn't know Deidara had a daddy kink.” She chuckled.</p>
<p>“I didn't either.” He set his drink down on the bar, “Usually he isn't that vocal. Itachi must be frustrated or something.”</p>
<p>“At who? You or him?” Her brow arched.</p>
<p>“It could be about both of us really.” He shrugged, “I told him this evening that I would be going to Hawaii with the other students with Naruto—</p>
<p>“Wait a minute...Naruto?” She cocked her head to the side, “When were you and the professor on first name basis? You never told me about this.”</p>
<p>“I didn't tell you I sucked his dick either.”</p>
<p>Karin’s jaw dropped, “I beg your pardon?”</p>
<p>“Oh I didn't tell you about that did I...” he looked away before laughing a little louder than he should have, drawing the attention of a few men tables away.</p>
<p>Karin reached over and pulled Sasuke’s face back to look at her, “You didn't tell me anything about sucking his dick so please enlighten me.”</p>
<p>“It was in December when I went to go get my bag from his classroom. He offered me a ride home because you already left and I sucked his dick as a thank you hoping that it would turn into something more but he turned me down because of his family.” Sasuke jerked his chin from her grasp and rolled his eyes. </p>
<p>“Well aren't you the deviant one.” She finally noticed the men staring at them.</p>
<p>“I tried to be.” He frowned.</p>
<p>“Is that why you fucked with Hidan for so long? To make him jealous?”</p>
<p>“I tried but it didn't work.” He picked up his drink as the bartender placed two of the exact same drinks they were drinking. “We didn't order these.”</p>
<p>“The gentlemen from over there did.” She pointed to the table, “I can decline if you two wish.”</p>
<p>“No—no we will take them.” Sasuke smiled at her before downing the rest of his drink and picked up the new one. Glancing at the gentlemen still staring at them, Sasuke tipped the glass towards them and took a drink of the wine, enticed by the bitterness of the red washing over his tongue.</p>
<p>“You are horrible Sasuke.” Karin turned in her chair while shaking her head, “I still can’t believe you sucked his dick and didn't tell me. I feel so betrayed.”</p>
<p>“Why?”</p>
<p>“I’m your best friend, you are supposed to tell me these things. I tell you everything.”</p>
<p>Sasuke rolled his eyes, “Sometimes you tell me to much.”</p>
<p>“Then I just won’t tell you anything anymore.” She huffed.</p>
<p>“Whatever, you know you will.” He poked her side, “You can’t hold things in when it comes to me.”</p>
<p>Karin smirked, “Bitch you know me so well I don—</p>
<p>“Good evening.” A deep voice said from behind, startling them both, “Thank you for accepting my drinks. I thought you would turn them down.”</p>
<p>Swiveling in the seat to face the voice, Sasuke started at the man’s feet instantly noticing the high priced Gucci shoes and pressed black dress pants he wore. Crossing his leg over the other Sasuke leaned back in his seat and let his eyes continue wondering up the man’s broad chest, slim neck until they stopped on the cocky smirk and bright red eyes. Not a lot of people in Konoha had red eyes besides Karin and one of their professors, so he wondered if they were contacts.</p>
<p>“They aren't.” The man said, “My eyes are naturally red just like your friends.”</p>
<p>“Interesting.” Sasuke smiled and patted the chair next to him, opposite of Karin before turning a little towards him when he did sit down. “Where are you from?”</p>
<p>“Germany.” He answered as he took a seat, “I am here for business.”</p>
<p>“What profession are you in?” Sasuke arched his brow after hearing Karin snicker behind him. She knew what game he was playing, he did it with everyone that bought them drinks and she didn't have a problem with it as long as she got drinks. “From the classy suit and slicked back hair I would say finance or marketing.”</p>
<p>“Marketing.” He motioned for the bartender to fill Sasuke’s empty glass. “You have a keen eye, I like that.”</p>
<p>“Do you...” Sasuke picked up the refilled glass. “Not a lot of men come into this bar unless they are staying at the hotel for business. The condition of your suit tells me that you just got out of a late meeting that went the way you wanted it too or you wouldn't be celebrating with the boys over there. Though you aren't rowdy like most foreigners, you are still noticeable which makes you stand out.”</p>
<p>The man nodded his head with a smirk before running his hand through his hair, “Hmm...you got all that just by a few looks?”</p>
<p>“Youngbloods have a very sharp eye for their surroundings.” He stated with a fake last name as well, “Plus your blood red hair gives you away.”</p>
<p>“Interesting.” The man held out his hand to Sasuke, “Im Kurama.”</p>
<p>“Yuki.” Sasuke lied and shook the man’s hand after hearing the small snicker behind him from Karin, “It’s nice to meet you.”</p>
<p>“Likewise.” He rubbed the top of Sasuke’s hand with his thumb, “You have very nice skin.”</p>
<p>“So I have been told.” Sasuke released his hand and looked him over once more.</p>
<p>After introducing Karin with another name, the three of them talked for a while about this and that, the subject jumping from international trade roots to stocks then back to the cost of marketing overseas before Karin had taken her leave. Sasuke knew with Shiho watching he was safe and she would call his brother if he needed him, but in this moment he didn't need anything. The conversation between him and Kurama was actually interesting and not once had the man touched him inappropriately or moved to do so. They kept eye contact the entire time while they spoke and even when Sasuke would look away he found himself staring back into the man’s eyes, the red reminding him a little of how Naruto’s had changed when they were arguing.</p>
<p>“Have I lost you?” Kurama asked.</p>
<p>Sasuke shook his head, “No you haven't.” He set his empty glass down and covered the top, a signal not to refill it, “I was just wondering if the curtains matched the drapes.” He licked his lips, the alcohol making him horny.</p>
<p>A sly smirk spread across his lips, “Would you like to find out?” He questioned, laying his card down for Shiho to take before leaning forward and capturing Sasuke in a kiss.</p>
<p>The scent looming off the man in front of him reminded Sasuke of Naruto and he heard himself moan, his lips opening for the others tongue to play with his own. The kiss was not as intense as the one he shared with Naruto back in December but it still made him tingle all over and before he knew it he was being pressed against the door to Kurama’s hotel room while they tore at each others clothing. The need to touch, bite, scratch and claw weighing heavy in their alcohol fueled minds until he was picked up and carried to the bed.</p>
<p>Watching him roll the rubber down his length, Sasuke spread his legs for the other and let him admire what was between his legs before their lips connected once more. Gripping at Kurama’s back as he sucked and bit his neck, thoughts of Naruto doing the same to him rose in his mind and he rolled his hips against the redheads—desperately wanting him.</p>
<p>“Oh Na—Naruto...” He whispered in his moan at the first thrust and felt his fingers begin to go numb from being pinned above his head. Red eyes bore down at him from above with help of the open curtains and he smirked devilishly.</p>
<p>“I’m not Naruto.” He pulled back and thrusted back inside harder, “But I'll fuck you like I am...”</p>
<p>“Oh...fu—fuck!”</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>“Mom have you seen my sandals?” Hima came from her closet, arms full of clothing for her suitcase.</p>
<p>“I already packed them.” Hinata opened the left flap of her suitcase to show her, “You have your sandals, water shoes and two pairs of sneakers in case you and your dad go to the pier.”</p>
<p>“Oh okay.” She tossed the clothes in her hand on the bed and began going through them, sorting out the shorts with the t-shirts she wanted as well as the dresses she wanted. It wasn't every year she got to go on a trip with just her father and she wasn't going to waste it either. Since her brother left the week before with her uncle Neji, the house and her life had been quiet. She wasn't constantly being picked on or tortured because he was bored. While her mother was at work, she got to spend quality time with her father without interruptions and she even began jogging with him in the morning. “Do I need to pack blankets?”</p>
<p>“No you don't.” Naruto said from the doorway, “Gaara and Lee have already set up the two bedrooms we will be using.” He chuckled, “I think he went a little over board to be honest.”</p>
<p>“Why?” Hinata caught herself saying.</p>
<p>“Lee said the two bedrooms they use on the ground floor are usually for storage but Gaara had them cleared out and cleaned so they could paint. Then he went out and bought brand new bed sets for them. Apparently he is very excited for us to be coming.”</p>
<p>“So you aren't staying with the other students?” Hinata asked as she packed the rest of Hima’s suitcase for her once she was done.</p>
<p>“They are staying in the beach house next to Gaara’s home since they own it as well.” Naruto answered and looked around the room, “Do you have everything ready kiddo?”</p>
<p>“I have to pack my plane bag and then I will be.” Hima smiled wide, “Can I take your tablet?”</p>
<p>“I don't see why not.” Naruto shrugged his shoulders. “It’s going to be a long plane ride.”</p>
<p>“I remember that ride.” Hinata closed Hima’s suitcase and zipped it up before handing it to Naruto. “You were only two and you cried the entire time.”</p>
<p>“No I didn't.” Hima pouted.</p>
<p>“Oh yes you did.” Naruto chuckled, “The guy in front of us was so pissed that we couldn't get you to be quiet.”</p>
<p>“Plus bolt was kicking the back of his seat.” Hinata frowned at the memory.</p>
<p>“Continue packing your plane bag and then come downstairs when you are ready okay.” Naruto ruffled his daughter’s hair and headed out of her room with the suitcase with Hinata following him. He knew she didn't want her daughter to go with him to America for the duration of the summer and they had been arguing about it since the beach trip. Hinata thinks Hima should stay with her while he says it would be good for her. “You didn't follow me down the stairs to argue with me some more did you?” He set her suitcase next to his near the front door.</p>
<p>“I haven't argued with you in a few days.” She answered.</p>
<p>“That's because I walked away.” He rolled his eyes after entering the kitchen for a bottle of water. “You didn't make such a fuss when Boruto left last week so why are you with Hima?”</p>
<p>“Because Bolt was going with my cou—</p>
<p>“With family?” Naruto interrupted her by shutting the fridge door a little roughly, “If you have forgotten I am her father so I am technically family and she is leaving with me. In retrospect, I feel Gaara is family as well. We are close like brothers.”</p>
<p>Hinata rolled her eyes, “Brothers that used to fuck...”</p>
<p>Naruto arched his brow and faced her, “And...If you remember correctly I was dating Gaara before I met you.”</p>
<p>“Yes I know.” She took a seat at the island and Naruto with knitted brows, “But then he met Lee and broke your heart.”</p>
<p>“It was a mutual break up thank you.” He finished the water he was drinking and placed the empty bottle in the recycling.</p>
<p>“I don't think sleeping with other people while you were together counts as a mutual break up.” She shot back.</p>
<p>Naruto bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying what he really wanted too. Yes it was true Gaara slept with Lee at the end of their relationship but he was just as guilty as Gaara. He drunkenly slept with Hinata two days before their break up and ended up with Boruto as a result, which led to them getting married while Naruto was still trying to finish college in Hawaii. Not the fairy tale ending he was hoping for but everyone makes mistakes.</p>
<p>“I didn't hear you complaining.” He said, “You got what you wanted didn't you.”</p>
<p>Hinata arched her brow at his expression, wondering exactly was going through his mind at that moment. “And what would that be?”</p>
<p>“My last name and two kids. Wasn’t that your goal from the beginning when you first met me?” He shrugged his shoulders knowing he probably won this fight but it would come back ten folds later. “It’s about time something shut you up...”</p>
<p>“Why don't you fuc—</p>
<p>“DAD!” Hima yelled, cutting off her mother as she entered the kitchen where they were, “I am ready.”</p>
<p>“You got your bag packed?” Naruto asked.</p>
<p>“Yep.” She nodded her head, “I even stuffed a few books into the bottom of my bag as well. Ones I haven't read yet.”</p>
<p>“Alrighty then.” He gave her a thumbs up and glanced at his fuming wife, “Will you accompany us to the airport so you can take the car back?”</p>
<p>“Sure.” She glared.</p>
<p>From the driver seat Naruto could tell Hinata was still pissed about the comment he made in the kitchen and he found himself mentally laughing because it was the same thing Gaara had told her at their wedding reception. From the moment Hinata had been introduced to their small group as the foreign exchange student, she had bragged that Naruto would be hers and that she could get him away from Gaara. But it didn't happen until their 3<sup>rd </sup>year of college when Lee transferred colleges and Kiba introduced them.</p>
<p>For Naruto he was always able to read the expression on Gaara’s stone cold face, they were best friends as children and developed feelings for each other in middle school but didn't act upon them until high school. At the beginning of their relationship, they both vowed to be open and honest with each other even if it pained the other to confess but they were true to their word. They had a bond that was unbreakable so when Kiba introduced Lee, the small twinkle in Gaara’s eyes told Naruto that is was only a matter of time before things would go south for both of them and when it did Naruto was the first to do something stupid.</p>
<p>Looking over at the woman in the passenger seat, Naruto exhaled and gripped the steering wheel as the memories came flooding back.</p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Naruto what is it?” Gaara’s voice startled him as he was making ramen.</em></p>
<p>“<em>Wh—what do you mean?” He looked over his shoulder at him and dropped his hand to his side.</em></p>
<p>“<em>You only bite your nails when you are nervous about something.” The redhead answered. “Is it the exams next week?”</em></p>
<p>“<em>Yeah.” He lied and felt the sharp pain shoot through his stomach once again just as Gaara wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his head between his shoulders. It wasn't that he was hungry—no it was the fact he needed to keep his distance from the redhead. For two weeks, he had tried to busy himself with school and his part time job but now that they both had a day off, the avoiding was inevitable.</em></p>
<p>“<em>Temari said the exams should be easy.” He said into Narutos shoulders, “If Kankuro can pass them I know you can too.”</em></p>
<p>“<em>Gaara...” Naruto’s voice lowered a little as he turned off the boiling water on the stove in front of him and felt the weight of Gaara’s head lift off his shoulder. </em></p>
<p>“<em>What is it hun?”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Naruto took a deep breath, “Remember that party from two weeks ago?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Gaara took a step back and leaned against the sink, “Yeah, you told me about it when i came home from work. Did something happen while you were there? You have been a little distant from me and i thou—</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>I slept with someone at that party.” Naruto interrupted him but didn't turn around. He didn't think he could ingest the expression on the redheads face if he did. “I got black out drunk and don't remember much but when I woke up I was in bed with someone. Im sorry...so sorry Gaara.” He finally turned around but Gaara’s expression was blank, “The guilt has been eating me alive, i feel horrible for what i have done and i will be forever sorry because i know i don't deserve your forgiveness for what I’ve done because i shouldn't have done it bu—</em></p>
<p>“<em>Who was it?” Gaara cut him off.</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Naruto looked to the floor.”Im sorry Gaara.”</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Naruto.”</em></p>
<p>“<em>I—I uh...it was Hinata.” He confessed. </em></p>
<p>“<em>Of fucking course it was.” He stood up and tried to leave the kitchen but Naruto grabbed his wrist.</em></p>
<p>“<em>Gaara please don't leave. Please Im sorry Gaara.” He begged and tried not to let the tears fall. He knew Gaara could hear the shakiness of his voice when he spoke and crying would make it worse. “Can we please talk this out. I don't want to loose you because of something like this. You are my best friend and always will be...please Gaara.”</em></p>
<p>“<em>Naruto.” He took a deep breath, “While we are confessing faults.” He turned around and touched Narutos hand that still had his wrist, “Its only fair that I confess mine too. We always said honesty even if it hurts us.”</em></p>
<p>“<em>Yes. Exactly.” Naruto nodded his head, not realizing that Gaara was peeling his fingers from his wrist. </em></p>
<p>“<em>I slept with Lee last weekend.” He revealed and dropped Narutos hand. “We got caught up in the moment and one thing led to another. I am sorry.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>Naruto held up his hand not wanting him to continue, he didn't want to hear any more because somewhere down he knew it was going to happen. He had noticed the way they were towards each other over the past couple of weeks and even though he tried to deny it, it happened. Dropping his shoulders, Naruto took a small back towards the cabinet but nodded at him. </em>
</p>
<p>“<em>Why are you nodding?” Gaara asked.</em></p>
<p>“<em>Somewhere deep down I knew it would happen.” He muttered, “I’ve seen the way you two look at each other and the actions towards each other.”</em></p>
<p>“<em>Naruto I didn't intend to cheat on you just like you didn’t mean to cheat on me.” Gaara stepped closer and cupped Narutos face to make him look at him instead of the floor, “I am sorry it happened i truly am just like I know you are as well but we wont be able to bounce back from this. I—I love him.”</em></p>
<p>
  <em>The tears Naruto had been trying to hide finally fell, “You do?”</em>
</p>
<p>“<em>I do.” Gaara answered, “And I love you as well. You have been my best friend since we were kids. Helped me through the roughest of times when my mother died and how my father treated me. You will always have a place in my heart no matter what Nardo.” Gaara leaned in and kissed his lips lightly. “I should be pissed at you for sleeping with that fucking whore if we are being honest.”</em></p>
<p>“<em>You can hit me if you want.” Naruto leaned against Gaara’s hand that was still pressed to his cheek. </em></p>
<p>“<em>No I’m not going to hit you, what would that solve?” He chuckled and felt Narutos arms wrap around him. “No matter what Naruto, you and I will remain close friends. Even if you travel far away, I will always be here for you no matter what. You need me just call. You want to hang out, call me and ill be over here asap. Need a shoulder to cry on because you are very emotional just call and I will be over here.”</em></p>
<p>“<em>Thank you Gaara.” Naruto held him tighter, “The same goes for you as well. Lee better not break your heart.”</em></p>
<p>“<em>Me too.” Gaara lingered in the warmth of the blonde. </em></p>
<p>
  <em>-</em>
</p>
<p>Sometimes he didn't understand the relationship he had with Gaara but he did know it would never be broken.</p>
<p>“Dad are those your students?” Hima tugged on his t-shirt as they unloaded the back of Hinata’s SUV.</p>
<p>Looking over his shoulder Naruto noticed all four of his students stand in a small group waiting, “Yes they are.” He draped the backpack with his laptop over his shoulder before looking at his wife, “See you in 6 weeks.”</p>
<p>“I’ll miss you mom.” Hima hugged her as her father rolled their suitcases up onto the sidewalk. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“Be good and don't be stupid like your father.” Hinata kissed the top of her head, not noticing one of Naruto’s students she had met before staring at her.</p>
<p>“Thanks mom.” Hima sighed to herself and joined her father.</p>
<p>“Good evening everyone.” Naruto addressed his students and ignored the hole Hinata was glaring into the back of his head before she got into the vehicle and left. “Our plane leaves in about an hour which should give us enough time to get our bags checked in and through security.”</p>
<p>“Who is this?” Tenten asked.</p>
<p>“This is my daughter Himawari.” Naruto introduced her and tried to keep his eyes off Sasuke since the picture saved in his phone was still fresh on his mind after all this time. “Kiddo, this is Tenten, Shino, Suigetsu and Sasuke.”</p>
<p>“Hello.” She waved to them all but stopped on Suigetsu, “Are your teeth naturally pointy?”</p>
<p>“Hima...” Naruto laid his hand on her shoulder as Sasuke covered his mouth while laughing.</p>
<p>“What?” She looked up, “He has shark teeth.”</p>
<p>“I had them filed down when I was kid so I could bite people who bothered me.” Suigetsu leaned down a little and smirked at her.</p>
<p>“Suigetsu...shut up.” Sasuke smacked his shoulder, “He was born with them Hima.”</p>
<p>“That is so cool.” She beamed, “Hey dad?”</p>
<p>“No you aren't filing yours down.” Naruto answered before she could ask.</p>
<p>“Ahhhh man.” She frowned and followed behind her dad into the airport.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well how was that?<br/>We got to see what Gaara and Naruto meant to each other and how Hinata plays into all that. Plus I just want all you to know that i make Naruto and Hinata fight alot because i dont like her and I believe she should burn lol and its only to get worse.<br/>But I must know did it answer any questions what you may have had? I tried to explian it the best I could without going over board lol. <br/>Sam</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next chapter will be posted Christmas Day the 25th.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Fuck Sharks!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The evening of the 14<sup>th</sup> the 6 of them bid Konoha farewell and dreaded the 13 hour plane ride towards Hawaii but to their surprise the seats were comfortable and the cabin barely had anyone else besides them. They were even able to switch seats to rows that didn't have anyone to lay their seats back for sleeping. With Hima beside him playing on her tablet, Naruto leaned his seat back for a few hours of shut eye knowing that once they landed, Lee would be keeping him busy with this and that. He did wake a few times to check on Hima as well as the other students before going back to sleep.</p>
<p>“Dad...” Hima muttered beside him, “Dad wake up.”</p>
<p>“Five more minutes.” He mumbled and shifted in his seat.</p>
<p>Catching Sasuke’s amused expression, Hima leaned over until her mouth was near her father’s ear before taking a deep breath, “DAD I BROUGHT A CAT HOME!!!!” she yelled and Naruto instantly shot up in his seat, chest heaving from being startled. “Oh good you're awake.” She chuckled.</p>
<p>“Hima...” Naruto looked around, eyes catching Sasuke’s who was laughing with Suigetsu. “That wasn't funny.”</p>
<p>“Well you wouldn't wake up.” She shrugged her shoulder, “The lady came by and said we will be landing in 10 minutes so you need to put your seat up.”</p>
<p>Naruto rubbed his face to wipe the sleep from his eyes before yawning and putting his seat up. “You are worse than Boruto sometimes...you know that.”</p>
<p>“They thought it was funny.” She pointed to Sasuke and Suigetsu.</p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, he clicked his seat belt across his lap and felt the plane begin to descend. The shakiness of the cabin rumbled through his body until the tires touched the wet pavement and they rolled towards the terminal. Helping Hima with her bag first, Naruto followed behind her off the plane and into the building with the students behind them. Reading the screen to know which lane would be delivering their luggage, all 6 rode the escalator down and waited for the other three people who were on their flight.</p>
<p>Under the terminals, Naruto watched the belt turn ever so slowly and grabbed his and Hima’s suitcases before standing near the back waiting for the other students. He hadn't realized he had been staring until Sasuke bent over to retrieve his suitcase that he wasn't wearing anything under his shorts and it brought back memories of the picture.</p>
<p>“Dad you alright?” Hima arched her brow.</p>
<p>“Ye—yeah I'm fine.” He nodded his head a little to quickly and caught Sasuke smirking over his shoulder at him.</p>
<p>“Um...okay.” She shrugged her shoulders.</p>
<p>Jerking his head to the right, a slender hand gripped his shoulder before red hair covered his vision and the warmth of an old friend soaked into his chest. The smell of sea salt and vanilla invaded his nostrils and he instantly knew it was Gaara. With the memories he randomly remembered the day before and now having Gaara in his arms, he felt the small spark of emotions come up and he tightened his grip for the rest of the hug.</p>
<p>“You still smell like oranges after all this time.” Gaara pulled back a little and planted a chaste kiss on his lips—a kiss that Sasuke did not miss as Naruto ranked his fingers through his red hair.</p>
<p>“I’m surprised you don't smell like fish.” Naruto smiled at him when he rolled his eyes and released him from the hug. “I have missed you my friend.”</p>
<p>“Me too Naruto.” He poked him in the forehead. “I thought you were bringing 5 students? This is only four.” He looked around.</p>
<p>“If you count Hima she is the 5<sup>th</sup> one.” Naruto teased and handed Hima her bag from the plane, “Cindy was the other but she had a family thing and had to cancel.”</p>
<p>“Alright but where is Boruto?” The redhead questioned as he looked through them once again for the eldest Uzumaki. “I thought he was coming too?”</p>
<p>“He said going to Hawaii was boring and being with Uncle Neji would be more fun.” Hima answered this time and took her suitcase from Naruto, “Is that uncle Lee over there?”</p>
<p>“Yes it is.” Gaara answered, “You can go over there if you like. He is excited to see you again.”</p>
<p>“May I go dad?” She looked to her father and he nodded.</p>
<p>“So who is who?” Gaara asked once Hima was safely with Lee in the small clearing.</p>
<p>“Oh yes let me introduce you.” Naruto gestured to the four students who were clinging to their luggage and looking tired, “This is Shino, he doesn't talk much but is very observant.”</p>
<p>Gaara shook his hand, “Nice to meet you Shino.”</p>
<p>“Likewise.”</p>
<p>“This is Tenten.” He moved his hand to the next student, “And the last two are Sasuke and Suigetsu.”</p>
<p>“Hello.” Suigetsu smiled, his sharp teeth catching Gaara’s eye and he tilted his head to the side, “What?”</p>
<p>“You have a weird obsession with sharks don't you?” Gaara asked.</p>
<p>Suigetsu chuckled, “Yeah I do.”</p>
<p>“Your teeth are a dead give away but I guess it will be good for you since you will be participating in an outing that track pregnant great whites.” His green eyes shifted to Sasuke, “And let me guess, you are studying Marine Ecosystems?”</p>
<p>“No that would be me.” Shino raised his hand and Gaara nodded before looking back at Sasuke.</p>
<p>Sasuke shook his head, “No actually. I'm going for Oceanography.”</p>
<p>“Huh...” Gaara glanced at Naruto, “Seems you have rubbed off on your students more than you thought. And you thought you weren't a good teacher.” Teal eyes rolled.</p>
<p>Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously, “I just help them find the right path is all. Isn't that what a teacher is supposed to do?”</p>
<p>“Something like that.” Gaara answered before looking at Sasuke once more. “Naruto and I were talking about your photos a few weeks ago and he sent me some. I was very impressed, did you bring your portfolio so I could look it over? Maybe the center could intern you when dodo brain here is done with you.”</p>
<p>“Yes I brought it.” He nodded.</p>
<p>“Oh good.” He clapped his hands together excitedly and Naruto chuckled. Seems his overactive husband was rubbing off on him even more than before. “Shut up Naruto...but for the rest of you shall we head to the beach house to settle? There is so much we have to do tomorrow and I'm sure all of you are jet lagged. This trip isn't going to be all fun and games—Naruto...”</p>
<p>“You’re always no fun when I first arrive.” The blonde groaned and gripped the handle to his luggage before following behind Gaara towards Lee who was goofing off with Hima, “It’s nice to see you again Lee.”</p>
<p>“You as well Naruto!” Lee gave him a bone crushing hug then looked at his legs, “I can’t wait to get you back on the path of youthful shape and work out those things you call legs.” He touched Naruto’s stomach as his students snickered behind him, “Get this flat again too.”</p>
<p>“Uncle Lee just called you fat.” Hima laughed.</p>
<p>“Not fat per-say...just pudgy.” Lee corrected her and poked Naruto’s stomach once more.</p>
<p>“I have between a dad bod and fit body Lee.” Naruto gestured to himself, not catching the dark gaze from Sasuke. “I will admit I've let myself go for a month.”</p>
<p>“Don't worry Blondie, Lee will help you get that dad bod back to the sexy abs you had like when we were together.” Gaara said as they exited the airport to the 2 SUV’s that were waiting for them. The heat that slapped them in the face was a wake up call. They had expected heat but not <strike>h</strike>as humid. Sasuke’s high ponytail accumulated so much sweat while they were loading the suitcases it fell halfway through and he had to redo his hair.</p>
<p>Opting for the redhead’s car, Sasuke took a seat behind Gaara since it had the best side view of Naruto’s face on the ride. For the first ten minutes, Naruto stared out the window at the passing buildings and realized that not much had changed since his departure 8 years ago. Some of the run down buildings had been bought out and remodeled while others had been torn down to make room for condos that over looked the ocean. A few times, the blonde would ask about this building or another and Gaara would explain what happened to it before Hima would interrupt with another question.</p>
<p>Pulling onto a dead end street, Naruto counted the houses before they pulled between a blue and green three story beach house. Every detail Gaara explained over the phone Naruto had pictured it perfectly and he caught himself wishing he hadn't left. He could be living in a beach house next to Gaara with a gravel driveway between them.</p>
<p>“Welcome home for the next six weeks.” Lee raised his hands in the air. “Green is the students house and blue is ours.”</p>
<p>“I’m surprised it’s not green too.” Naruto muttered to Gaara.</p>
<p>“It’s the only color we could compromise on.” He said before they exited the car. “Lee why don't you give the students a tour of the green house while I get Naruto and Hima settled.”</p>
<p>“Alright hun.” He smiled at him, “Shiniki and Metal should be inside waiting for you.”</p>
<p>“Let’s get your luggage out and I'll show you the rooms I remodeled.” Gaara winked at Naruto.</p>
<p>“Oh lord.”</p>
<p>/////</p>
<p>Helping the students with their luggage, Rock Lee unlocked the door to the green house and held the door open for all of them, welcoming them one by one until everyone was inside. Getting their names, he gestured for them to follow him up the stairs to the 4 bedrooms they would be occupying and wrote their names on the white boards that hung on the closed doors. Once they set their suitcases and bags in their assigned rooms, Lee proceeded to give them a tour of the house which ended in the oversized kitchen that had Tenten’s eyes popping from her skull.</p>
<p>“Like I said the fridges are fully stocked with food, the one down stairs next to the dryer had soda, water, cold tea and I think a few alcoholic drinks but don't tell Gaara that.” Lee winked, “If you guys and gal need anything else just come next door or call us. Our numbers are on the freezer door.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” They said, waving him off.</p>
<p>“Have a youthful rest of your day you four!” Lee opened the door just to sprint down the stairs towards the other house.</p>
<p>“Anyone else get a weird meth vibe from him?” Tenten asked.</p>
<p>“That's not meth.” Shino said, “Maybe PCP but not meth.”</p>
<p>Sasuke frowned, “Maybe he is just naturally happy and its rude of you to assume otherwise.”</p>
<p>“Well I think his attitude is very refreshing.” Suigetsu smiled before glancing at his friend, “Anything is better than sour puss over here.” He shook his head in Sasukes direction.</p>
<p>“I’m going up stairs to unpack.” Sasuke announced and headed up the stairs to the far left room.</p>
<p>Inspecting the room further, Sasuke admired how big the room was before placing his suitcase on the end of the four post bed and unzipped it. He did have to admit that Americans had a different taste seeing as the room had gray walls, dark flooring and white windows but it was comfortable and welcoming. Hearing Suigetsu come up the stairs Sasuke quickly closed the door and locked it before opening the curtains, brightening up the room even more.</p>
<p>With huge windows meeting in the corner of the outer walls, Sasuke’s view was nothing but beach and ocean—a welcoming sight instead of other city buildings at home. Cracking the window a little, he could smell the salty sea air while he hung up his clothing in the spacious closet next to the bathroom door. Opening the drawers to the dresser that held a flat screen, Sasuke knelt down and placed the clothing that didn't need to be hung up inside before his phone began to ring.</p>
<p>“Hello...” He answered the face time call.</p>
<p>“<em>You were supposed to text me when you landed Sasuke.” Karin's voice came through the speaker and he looked up at her since he positioned her on the dresser leaning against the TV.</em></p>
<p>“We just got to the beach house, I wish you would be patient.” He frowned and went back to the drawers.</p>
<p>“<em>What are you doing? All I see is the top of your head.” She huffed.</em></p>
<p>“I am putting my clothing away in the dresser.” He answered, “I’m not going to be plucking things out of my suitcase the entire time.”</p>
<p>“<em>That makes since.”</em></p>
<p>Sasuke rolled his eyes and shut the last draw before standing up, “Look at this view.” He picked her up and switched the camera around to show her the beach and ocean through the window.</p>
<p>“<em>Okay now I'm jealous.” She squealed, “You better bring me back some of that sand Sasuke.”</em></p>
<p>“We didn't discuss souvenirs Karin.” Sasuke sat down on the bed and flipped the camera back to his face.</p>
<p>“<em>Well now we are and I expect sand when you come back.” She grinned at him.</em></p>
<p>“I will think about it hoe.”</p>
<p>“<em>What does the room look like? Gray walls really.”</em></p>
<p>“That is what I thought.” He chuckled before flipping the camera once more, “There is a white four post bed in the middle and its very comfortable with matching night stands. There is a dresser on this wall and a desk and chair on this side near the window.”</p>
<p>“<em>Why is everything white?” Karin arched her brow as Sasuke panned the phone to the bathroom and closet, “Wow you have your own bathroom too.”</em></p>
<p>“Yep.” He answered, “I don't know why everything is white. Maybe it’s the theme of this room but then again the other rooms have almost the exact same furniture.”</p>
<p>“<em>Americans.” Karin laughed, as Sasuke’s face popped back up her screen.</em></p>
<p>“Shut up Karin.”</p>
<p>“<em>Where is Suigetsu room?”</em></p>
<p>“He is across the hall from me.” Sasuke opened the bedroom door to show her. “I’m next to Shino thank god.”</p>
<p>“<em>Oh come on he isn't that bad.” Karin shrugged her shoulders and looked at someone beside her. “Well best friend, I have to go.” She frowned, “But call me later.”</em></p>
<p>“Alright I will.” He closed the door to his room. “Bye Karin.”</p>
<p>“<em>See ya Sas.” She hung up.</em></p>
<p>Setting his phone down, Sasuke grabbed his smaller suitcase and unloaded his lap top along with the brand new Canon EOS R5 his mother had bought him for Christmas. Grabbing the water proof case for the camera, Sasuke placed the empty suitcase under the bed with his bigger one before taking a shower to eliminate smell of the airport and sweat before heading down stairs were everyone was waiting.</p>
<p>“Am I late?” He asked as he brushed his hair.</p>
<p>“Professor wants us to head next door for dinner.” Shino answered.</p>
<p>“Oh okay.” Sasuke nodded, “Go head and I'll come in a moment.”</p>
<p>“Really Sasuke...” Suigetsu huffed.</p>
<p>“I’m in my sleep clothes shark boy.” He gestured to the big T-shirt and booty shorts.</p>
<p>“I think you look nice.” Tenten winked.</p>
<p><em>Now I really do need to change—</em>He thought to himself and headed back upstairs as they left. Switching into something comfortable, Sasuke joined them next door and felt his stomach growl at the delicious smell coming through the open windows. Hoping the house was the same lay out as their own, he opened the door to smiling faces and giggling children before entering the kitchen. The island was covered with a plethora of assorted meats and vegetables that made Sasuke’s mouth water and he wondered who cooked this all in the short amount of time they had been unpacking.</p>
<p>“Grab your fill Sasuke.” Naruto said beside him as he loaded his plate up with more meat, “Once Kankuro gets here, there won’t be much left.”</p>
<p>“Kankuro?” He arched his brow.</p>
<p>“Gaara’s older brother.”</p>
<p>Sasuke nodded, “Oh alright.”</p>
<p>Doing as he was told, he filled his plate with the items that looked mouth watering and took a seat next to Suigetsu at the dining room table before thanking them for the food and digging in.</p>
<p>“It’s good isn't it Sasuke?” Suigetsu nudged him.</p>
<p>“It is.” He agreed, “Who cooked this?”</p>
<p>“See that blonde and pineapple head guy?” He pointed across the room with his fork and Sasuke nodded, “That is Gaara’s sister Temari and brother in law Shikamaru. They were here cooking while we were being picked up.”</p>
<p>“They are amazing cooks.” Sasuke said as the door opened to another person and caught Naruto grinning at him. “That must be Kankuro.”</p>
<p>“What?” Tenten joined their conversation.</p>
<p>“He is Gaara’s older brother.” He answered, “Naruto told me.”</p>
<p>“It’s weird they are siblings but look nothing alike.” Tenten commented.</p>
<p>“I’m not going to ask.” Suigetsu shook his head and got up for another plate of food.</p>
<p>“He eats a lot doesn't he?” Tenten chuckled.</p>
<p>“You have no idea.” Sasuke pushed his empty plate away as Gaara stood up, grabbing everyone's attention.</p>
<p>“I haven't had a house full like this in forever.” He chuckled and handed Lee his plate. “I want to welcome everyone again and introduce some of the others you four will be working with over the next couple of weeks. Stuffing his face in the kitchen is the director of the center—Kankuro. The blonde next to me is Temari and this is her husband Shikamaru, they are senior analysts along with myself.”</p>
<p>“Welcome.” Shika waved. “What are your names?”</p>
<p>“I’m Tenten.”</p>
<p>“Shino.”</p>
<p>“I’m Sasuke.” He leaned back in his chair.</p>
<p>“And that one...” Shikamaru pointed.</p>
<p>“That’s shark boy.” Sasuke chuckled.</p>
<p>“Suigetsu.” Naruto filled him in.</p>
<p>“Thank you Nardo.” Shika chuckled.</p>
<p>“Now the first day at the center will be filling out paper work, getting your picture taken for your ID badge and showing you around before placing you with the person that you will spend a week with. We will alternate instructors so that each of you can see a little of this and that—also so you don't get bored while you are here.” Gaara smiled at them. “Does anyone have any questions?”</p>
<p>The students shook her their heads.</p>
<p>“Well alrighty than.” He gave them a thumbs up like Lee would making Naruto turn his head and laugh behind him, “Please enjoy the rest of your evening.”</p>
<p>////</p>
<p>Just as Gaara had stated, the first official day was spent at the center filling out paperwork to obtain their badges as well as taking a picture for their ID’s too. Bringing his camera along, Sasuke offered to take everyone’s photo instead of using Gaara’s phone and emailed them to him once they were done.</p>
<p>“Naruto wasn't lying when he said you take very good pictures Sasuke.” Gaara complemented him as he stabled everyone's picture to their files and slid them into separate folders.</p>
<p>“Do you really think so?” Sasuke picked up a few of the extra pictures that were laying on the table and inspected them, “I think these are a little mediocre really.”</p>
<p>“No they are actually quite nice.” He turned the picture of Naruto around to show Sasuke, “You were able to get the wrinkles out of Naruto’s face and the crows feet at the corner of his eyes from being married to that dreadful woman.”</p>
<p>“Gaara...” Naruto yelled out a warning from the other room. “We talked about this.”</p>
<p>“And...” He chuckled, “What are you going to do? Spank me.”</p>
<p>Somewhere down the hall, they heard someone spit out their drink and cough a few times as Naruto entered the office.</p>
<p>“Not like I haven't before.” Naruto shrugged his shoulders, “But why are you so rude about my appearance and you...” He looked at Sasuke, “Stop enabling him. You are supposed to be on my side.”</p>
<p>“Gaara’s side seems more entertaining, sorry professor.” Sasuke shrugged his shoulders.</p>
<p>“I’ll be on your side professor.” Suigetsu commented and raised the bottle of water for him.</p>
<p>“Thank you Suigetsu. At least one of my students is nice.” The blonde nodded to him, “A plus for you.”</p>
<p>“Naruto it doesn't work like that.” Gaara rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“Yes it does.” he stuck his tongue out, “I am the teacher so it does.”</p>
<p>Sasuke rolled his eyes at the playful banter between the blonde and redhead, “Even with Suigetsu on your side you are still losing.”</p>
<p>Naruto stared at the side of Sasuke’s head in shock as Gaara turned in his seat and began to laugh. Since their argument in January, Sasuke had barely said anything to him and see him open up like this was something new. The irritated looks and frown was replaced with the small smirk he used to give him in class but he still couldn't read what he was thinking.</p>
<p>“Naruto its rude to stare.” Temari smacked the back of his head.</p>
<p>“Sorry...” He looked away and waited for her to disappear before glancing at Gaara, “She comes out of nowhere huh?”</p>
<p>“Since having Shikadia you have no idea.” He shivered, “She has like super hearing now. Shika and I have been communicating through morse-code the past few years because of it.”</p>
<p>“I will keep that in mind.” Naruto said, looking up at Kankuro, “Yes?”</p>
<p>“Will you come help me with the boats.” He asked, “Unless your brain has become mush after all this time.”</p>
<p>“It’s just going to be six weeks of teasing isn't it?” Naruto set the other papers down and followed Kankuro from the room.</p>
<p>“Since Blondie is gone, how do yall like him as a teacher?” Gaara took the chance to ask.</p>
<p>“He’s a dork.” Sasuke blurted. “He can be in the middle of a lecture and start stuttering like he forgot what he was going to say and then he does this stupid neck rubbing thing like it’s supposed to help us understand that he's a dunce.”</p>
<p>“Frustrated much Sasuke?” Suigetsu leaned back in his seat to look at him.</p>
<p>“He was like that as a teenager too.” Gaara chuckled and handed Sasuke the last file to staple. “When he would get excited about stuff he would fumble over his words and then rub the back of his neck nervously while apologizing over and over.” He smiled at the memory, “I got him to quit the habit in his junior year but it seems he picked it back up.”</p>
<p>“Have you always know Naruto?” Suigetsu joined their table.</p>
<p>“We grew up together.” Gaara answered, “My family moved here from Tokyo when I was just a baby and we lived a block over from Naruto and his parents. We didn't official meet until 1<sup>st</sup> grade and then I couldn't get rid of him.”</p>
<p>“Hm...” Sasuke mumbled to himself and continued to staple the pictures to the files until he was done. Listening to Gaara talk about Naruto so full of love, it made him wonder what kind of relationship they had back then. From the kiss they shared the day before at the airport and how Naruto automatically ran his fingers through the redhead’s hair it must have been deeper than just friends. Thinking of them as partners made Sasuke’s stomach clench a little but he ignored it and worked.</p>
<p>At the end of the day another small meeting was called where the students were informed that the paperwork would take two days to be processed and then they would be put to work. They were giving an itinerary of who they would be with and what they would be going with in the weeks. Sasuke tried to hide his disappointment in knowing he would only have a week and a half with Naruto out on the water but there were other ways to get the man alone.</p>
<p>“Are you alright Sasuke?” Naruto stopped him once they were back at the beach houses and about to separate.</p>
<p>“Huh?” He stopped in the middle of the driveway.</p>
<p>“You looked irritated during the meeting so I thought something happened.” He said, “Is there something wrong with your schedule?”</p>
<p>Sasuke glanced down at the paper in his hand and shook his head before the small smirk spread on his lips, “No nothing is wrong Naruto.” He said and saw the shiver course through his teacher, “My face always looks like that.”</p>
<p>“Oh okay.” Naruto stopped himself from stuttering, “I was just making sure.” He turned to leave but Sasuke’s voice stopped him.</p>
<p>“Were you watching me?” Sasuke asked.</p>
<p>“Well I—uh kin—“</p>
<p>“Only someone watching my face intently would know I frowned at the paper seeing as I was sitting at the back of the room.” He arched his brow at the blonde, “Care to explain Mr. Uzumaki?”</p>
<p>He shook his head and quickly left the driveway towards Gaara’s beach house, leaving Sasuke standing there staring at his back.</p>
<p>“Too easy.” Sasuke smirked and headed to the green house, not realizing that he was being watched by the redhead on the porch.</p>
<p>///</p>
<p>Bright eyes and bushy tailed, Lee burst into Naruto’s room at the ass crack of dawn and scared the blonde out of bed before throwing a green jumpsuit, that he wouldn't be caught dead in, at him and told him to meet him out on the beach in 10 minutes. Dressing in his own work out clothing, Naruto crept across the hallway to check on Hima before slipping out the patio door that was in his room. </p>
<p>“Good youthful morning Naruto!” Lee smiled at him while doing a set of lunges. “So glad you cared to join me.”</p>
<p>“You are forcing me out here.” Naruto yawned. “The sun isn't even up yet.”</p>
<p>“That is true but I like working up a sweat before the sun rises so when it sun beams down on me with all its warmth it makes me sweat more.” He dropped down into the splits to stretch and Naruto clenched his butt cheeks.</p>
<p><em>That has to hurt—</em>He thought to himself before starting stretches as well. “How far are we running this morning?”</p>
<p>“Six miles.” He answered and Naruto fell over in the sand. “What?”</p>
<p>“Six miles.” He groaned, “I only do 2 at home.”</p>
<p>“Well today we are going to test your limits Nardo and if you do good on 6 miles tomorrow we will do 8 and then 10 and then 12.” Lee teased, “Get those chicken legs back to manly legs and get your stomach down a little more. Gaara said he wants to see abs by the time you leave.”</p>
<p>“That is so rude.” He stood up and prepared himself to run. With Lee’s enthusiastic look on life he might run the 6 miles and leave Naruto where he drops but he doubts it, Gaara wouldn't allow him just to leave Naruto in the dust...unless.</p>
<p>Two miles into their run the sun began to peek over the horizon, heating the air around them and Naruto felt the rays beating down on the back of his legs and arms, pushing him to run harder and before he knew it he caught up with Lee a few streets away. Checking his watch for the miles he had already ran, he smiled at the 4 slowly rolling over into the 5<sup>th </sup>until he had to stop halfway down the beach back towards the house.</p>
<p>“Naruto are you alright?” Lee jogged around in circles.</p>
<p>“Leg cramp.” He pointed down.</p>
<p>Crouching in front of Naruto, Lee gestured to his back, “Hop on.”</p>
<p>“I don't think so.” Naruto shook his head and wobbled towards the house.</p>
<p>“Oh come on Naruto.” Lee laughed, “It will be youthful to put my body to the test in carrying you to the finish line.”</p>
<p>“We didn't say anything about a finish line.” Naruto glared at him.</p>
<p>“I must have forgot to mention it then.” Lee’s lips were a thin line, “Gaara said he would make his monkey bread for the winner.”</p>
<p>Naruto didn't give him a chance to think about it before sprinting away from him towards the house. Gaara’s monkey bread was the best in the world and there was no way in hell he was going to pass up the opportunity to have it made for him. Ignoring the leg cramp that was creeping to the other leg, Naruto touched the stairs to the back deck just as Gaara stepped out onto the back deck.</p>
<p>“He told you I was making monkey bread huh?” He smirked behind his coffee cup.</p>
<p>“Fu—fuck ye—yeah he di—d.” Naruto leaned over panting.</p>
<p>“I made two batches Naruto.” Gaara chuckled, “I know how you eat.”</p>
<p>“I don't think I have ever seen you run so youthful Naruto.” Lee patted his back, “You ran the last mile perfectly.”</p>
<p>Naruto gave him a thumbs up, “Ca—cant breath.”</p>
<p>“I have an inhaler in the house if you need it.” Gaara teased as he took a seat on the patio swing.</p>
<p>“Asshole...” Naruto stood up finally.</p>
<p>“Same time tomorrow Naruto?” Lee took a seat next to Gaara and kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>“Sure but I'm not running 6 miles.” He shook his head and sat at the patio table with his head back.</p>
<p>“Tomorrow is gym day.” Gaara informed him, “He goes to the gym in town for a couple of hours.”</p>
<p>“Same time?” Naruto raised his head.</p>
<p>“Five every time.” Lee nodded.</p>
<p>“Now I wish I would have stayed with the students.” The blonde groaned, tossing his head back once more.</p>
<p>“Oh whatever, you know you can’t resist staying with me. Besides who else is going to decline your horrid wife calls?”</p>
<p>“Please tell me you haven't been.”</p>
<p>Gaara laughed deeply as he leaned back enough to drape his legs over Lee’s lap and tried to ignore the glare coming from the blonde, “What Naruto...”</p>
<p>“You are just trying to make even more problems for me aren't you?”</p>
<p>“You have only been over here for not even two days and she is already blowing up the house phone because you won’t answer your cellphone.” He huffed, “What am I supposed to do?”</p>
<p>“The logical answer would to tell her I will call her back or that I am busy but this is you we are talking about.” Naruto said, “Now I'm going to suffer even more. She didn't want me to come in the first place.”</p>
<p>“Because of me.” The redhead rolled his eyes, “No offense Naruto but your wife is such a bitch. Does she think I'm going to steal you away from her? I'm not like her.”</p>
<p>“Gaara.” Lee rubbed his thigh, “Calm yourself. It was the past.”</p>
<p>“I know it was the past.” Gaara set his cup down, “But at least I didn't purposely get pregnant to trap someone. No matter what Naruto, she is still a cunt and always will be.”</p>
<p>Naruto frowned, “Your hatred for her still burns brighter than the sun.”</p>
<p>“And it will for as long as I am alive Nardo.” Gaara said as the back door opened, “At least you got one cute kid out of the marriage.”</p>
<p>“Huh?” Hima looked around confused.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it kiddo.” Naruto shot a glare to Gaara, “What is it?”</p>
<p>“Mom is on the phone for you.” She held out his cellphone.</p>
<p>“Speak of the devil.” Gaara commented, watching Naruto instantly spring to his feet and take the phone from Hima inside.</p>
<p>“One day he is going to turn up missing and it’s going to be your fault.” Lee spoke.</p>
<p>“And I'll blame it on his wife and get away with it.” Gaara leaned forward with puckered lips, “Now shut up and give me a kiss.”</p>
<p>“Yes wife.”</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>Instead of taking two days to complete the applications, the center took an extra day and called Gaara to let him know that they could bring the students up there for work. After their work out, Naruto had disappeared into the house to shower and get dressed while Lee went to the students house to wake them. Not knowing Lee was just as energetic in the morning as he was in the afternoons, Sasuke nearly jumped out of his skin and dropped the coffee cup in his hands when Lee burst through the front door on his hands.</p>
<p>“What the fuck...” Shino stated from the stairs.</p>
<p>“I owe you a coffee cup.” Sasuke muttered, locking eyes with Lee’s and felt the warm coffee soak into his socks.</p>
<p>“I didn't mean to scare you.” Lee grinned and made his way towards the stairs to wake the other students. “Excuse me.”</p>
<p>“Alright...” Shino stepped to the side and watched Lee walk up the stairs on his hands.</p>
<p>“That guy is so weird.” Sasuke gathered the supplies to clean up what he messed up.</p>
<p>“You’re telling me.”</p>
<p>Crouching to pick up the glass pieces, Sasuke laughed at the high pitched scream that erupted from Suigetsu’s room before a mimicking scream came from Tenten’s room. Sasuke guessed he was the lucky one since he always woke up early and didn't have to wake up to the weird guy. He didn't know why but he imagined Lee jumping on the bed and leaning over them until they opened their eyes. The image made him shiver while he cleaned the spilt coffee.</p>
<p>“Alright now that you are all awake.” Lee said from the stairs, “They are leaving in an hour and a half.”</p>
<p>“Our applications were approved?” Shino asked from the island.</p>
<p>“Yep.” he nodded. “So be ready and out on the driveway by then.”</p>
<p>“Alright.” Sasuke stood up, “Thanks Lee.”</p>
<p>“You aren't going to wake us up every day like that are?” Shino managed to ask before he left and all Lee did was laugh.</p>
<p>“I’m locking the door from now on.” Suigetsu joined them in the kitchen.</p>
<p>“I don't think I have ever heard you scream like a girl before.” Sasuke chuckled, pouring himself and Suigetsu a cup of coffee.</p>
<p>This time, Sasuke looked around the kitchen and living room before taking a drink so he wouldn't drop the mug. With the happy news that their applications were processed, they dressed and met the others in the driveway, excited for their first day.</p>
<p>Sasuke’s first day turned into a week and a half of bliss at the center and he couldn't get enough. He was excited to get up in the morning and accompany Kankuro to different marinas around the island for the booklet he was going to be making and distributing all over the world. The pictures he snapped even made a few of the covers Kankuro was aiming for and Sasuke danced inside but kept the stoic face on the outside. For the next week and a half Sasuke was paired with Shikamaru, a quiet guy who always managed to have his hair shaped in a pineapple.</p>
<p>There were many times that Sasuke wondered how he was able to spike his hair like that and keep it that way despite the humid weather but never had the courage to ask. A few days into the week though Sasuke realized that Shikamaru was lazy but the pictures he took were amazing. Sometimes when Sasuke was working on editing, Shikamaru would disappear and come back smelling like smoke. The first time it happened he asked Sasuke to keep it a secret because his wife hated it and Sasuke said he didn't know what he was talking about.</p>
<p>“So today we are going to be doing something a little different.” Shika announced a day into Sasuke’s third week. “Do you have your camera today and the water proof case?”</p>
<p>“Yes I have both and what would that be?” Sasuke arched his brow.</p>
<p>“You brought your swimsuit too?”</p>
<p>Sasuke nodded “Yeah I did. Are we getting into the water today?”</p>
<p>He nodded, “We are going to the east side of the island today to take pictures of the reef. Gaara and Naruto will be joining us as well. Plus two of the kids.” He stood up from his desk and picked up Sasuke’s camera, “Go get changed and meet us out on the dock.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” He answered as he grabbed his bag and headed to the bathrooms.</p>
<p>Thanking himself for grabbing his bathing suit cover, he slipped from his clothing into the black bathing suit shorts that barely covered his ass and the navy blue tank top that exposed most of his back. Turning his back to the mirror, Sasuke smiled over his shoulder at the tattoo of spider lilies cascading from his right shoulder to his left hip, barely missing his families crest that was tattooed on his lower back and he wondered if this would catch Naruto’s eye. When he was rejected, he did reckless things such as the two tattoos on his back and getting his nipples pierced with Karin but he didn't regret them.</p>
<p>Replacing his bag in the office, Sasuke waved to Temari as he passed through the back door to the dock and glanced around at the boats before spotting the top of Narutos head and made his way to the boat.</p>
<p>“Do we have everything?” Naruto asked, not noticing Sasuke standing next to him until he bumped into him, “Oi so—sorry Sasuke.” He smiled wide.</p>
<p>“I know I'm short but you don't have to trample over me.” He commented and accepted Gaara’s help onto the boat.</p>
<p>“I’m not that tall.” Naruto huffed, “My glasses are just really dark today.”</p>
<p>“Or your eyesight is bad.” Gaara chuckled and held his hand out to help the blonde onto the boat.</p>
<p>“Shut up Gaara.” Naruto stepped into the boat, “Hima you have a life jacket on right?”</p>
<p>“Yes dad I do.” She sat down next to Sasuke, “I’m going to sit next to you today.”</p>
<p>“That’s fine.” Sasuke smiled at her, “We can make fun of your dad.”</p>
<p>Hima laughed, “Uncle Gaara do you want to sit with us. We are going to make fun of dad.”</p>
<p>“Oh I am all for that.” Gaara sat with them.</p>
<p>Sitting at the back of the boat with Shiniki, Naruto relaxed against the seat and pulled his sunglasses down to cover his eyes while Shika steered them out into open waters before heading to the east side of the island where the reef was. The blue water reflected the rays of sun giving the glowing hue it always did but Naruto wasn't watching the water. He was admiring the smile on Sasukes face that turned into a laugh when Gaara would say something funny at his expense and he was thankful for the sunglasses. Feeling the boat begin to slow then stop completely, Naruto looked around and noticed the reef a few feet away before standing up and unloading the scuba gear out.</p>
<p>“Have you ever been scuba diving Sasuke?” Gaara asked.</p>
<p>“Um once a few years ago when my family and I went to Mexico for the summer.” He answered as he placed his hair into a pony tail and felt eyes on his neck from the back of the boat.</p>
<p>“Well today we will be diving down to take a couple hundred pictures of the reef.” Shika checked the tanks they brought. “Each of these have two hours on them so we should be good.”</p>
<p>“It’s nice to see you actually doing work and not just lounging around in the boats avoiding your wife.” Gaara chuckled.</p>
<p>“Shut up Gaara or I'll throw you off the boat.”</p>
<p>“And I'll tell your wife were you stash your smokes.” He tilted his head.</p>
<p>“You wouldn't.” Shika deadpanned.</p>
<p>“Oh we already know the answer to that question...” He turned away to help Sasuke strap the tank to his back.</p>
<p>Locking eyes with Naruto, Sasuke took his bathing suit cover off and smiled when blue eyes trialed down his neck to his chest behind his sunglasses. Giving him a small smirk, Sasuke turned around and shivered at the linger gaze he felt before pulling his swim shorts down as much as he could.</p>
<p>“That’s a cool tattoo Sasuke.” Hima commented, “Are those spider lilies?”</p>
<p>“Yes they are.” He answered and raised his arms for Gaara to place the harness on him.</p>
<p>“What about the other one?” She questioned.</p>
<p>“It’s my families crest.”</p>
<p>“Neat.” She looked at Naruto, “Do we have a family crest?”</p>
<p>“Your mother’s side does but I don't.” Naruto answered while strapping Shika into his gear.</p>
<p>“Don't let him lie to you, your crest is the Uzumaki swirl.” Gaara informed her, “I’ll show you once we get back to the house.”</p>
<p>“Sweet.” She smiled.</p>
<p>“Alright so this tank has two hours of air in it so make it count.” Gaara explained, snapping the buckles across Sasuke’s chest and arched a nonexistent brow. With the way the straps hugged Sasuke’s chest, it made his breasts look a little bigger than they actually were and he frowned. “Don’t worry.” He winked, “Naruto has the earpiece that will let you communicate with me and Shika so if you get to far from the boat just resurface and we will come get you.”</p>
<p>“Do I have an assignment for this trip?” Sasuke asked.</p>
<p>Shika nodded, “Two hundred pictures shot at different angles.”</p>
<p>“Alright I can do that.” He stopped in front of Naruto and turned his head. “Stop staring at me.” He muttered knowing Naruto could hear him.</p>
<p>“I’m not.” Naruto placed the ear piece into his ear gently and stepped away even though he wanted to remain.</p>
<p>Sitting on the side of the boat, Sasuke placed the mouth piece into his mouth before falling off the side into the warm water with Shika following behind him. The tapping of his daughter on his arm drew his attention back to the inside of the boat where Hima was holding out a life jacket.</p>
<p>“May we go swimming?” Hima asked.</p>
<p>“Yeah mom can we go swimming?” Shiniki asked Gaara, grabbing his own life jacket in the process.</p>
<p>“Since the motors are off I don't see why not.” Gaara smiled, “As long as Naruto says it okay for Hima too.”</p>
<p>“Yeah she can.” Naruto helped her strap the buckles. Pulling out his phone, he snapped a few photos of Hima and Shiniki before sending them to Hinata and pocketed the phone. Holding her hand as she climbed over the back onto the step, he counted to three and pushed her into the water, laughing a little when she surfaced to glare at him. “Be careful and don't drink the water no matter how salty it is. It’s not playdoh.”</p>
<p>“Dad I'm not 5 anymore.” She turned in the water and swam a little ways away before Shiniki held his nose and jumped in. “Man the water feels so good.”</p>
<p>Naruto chuckled at his daughters comment and took a seat where she once occupied. Accepting the water bottle Gaara handed him from the cooler, he patted the seat across for him to sit so they could talk.</p>
<p>“We are heading to the end of our third week together, how have you been so far? Thinking of moving back yet?” Gaara teased, “It didn't take you long to get back into your old routine when you lived here.”</p>
<p>“It’s hard to forget things when you know them like the back of your hand.” Naruto opened the bottle and took a sip of the cold water, “And no I haven't thought about moving back...today anyway.”</p>
<p>Gaara chuckled, “It’s been eight years Nart I think it’s time to come back don't you think? I mean you literally fell right back into place with Kankuro the second day here. It’s like you never left to play house with that woman.”</p>
<p>“Gaara.” Naruto checked over his shoulder to make sure Hima wasn't listening.</p>
<p>“I know—I know. No ill will against the ole ball and chain while the children are around.” He rolled his perfect shade of green eyes before leaning over a little to check the radar, “What I really want to know is what is up between you and the dark haired kid?”</p>
<p>Naruto almost choked on the sip of water he was ingesting. Of course Gaara would pick up on something, they were never in the same room longer than five minutes when they were at the center and when they were, Naruto was always the first to leave. Not to mention they both gazed at each other longer than necessary and the blonde knew it was bound to catch someone’s attention. He just wished it hadn't been Gaara. Maybe Naruto should fall over board and say fuck it to get out of this conversation he wasn't ready to have.</p>
<p>“I’m waiting...” Gaara nudges Naruto’s leg with his foot.</p>
<p>“There isn't anything going on between us.” Naruto stated, keeping his face natural even with the sun boring down on them.</p>
<p>“And I don't like sucking dick...” Gaara frowned, “If you don't want to be honest with me than that is fine but I can feel the tension between you two whenever I walk into a room and don't think I didn't pick up on you looking at his ass when he was putting his flippers on earlier either Naruto.” He chuckled, “He does have a very nice set of tattoos across his back doesn't he?”</p>
<p>“Yeah he does...” Naruto blurted and jerked his head up at the smirking redhead.</p>
<p>“Uh huh.”</p>
<p>Naruto took a deep breath, <em>Might as well come clean—</em>he thought before checking on the two kids that were wiggling at the small fish that was swimming with them, “He tried to start something.”</p>
<p>“Oh!” Gaara leaned on his arm and beamed at Naruto, “Do tell me more!”</p>
<p>Lowering his voice Naruto told Gaara the entire story, openly admitting that if he wasn't married he would hop on that but since he was, he only looked and never touched but the blow job he received in his truck was the best he’s ever had and that he couldn't get it out of his head. He even told him about the picture from a few weeks ago when they were at the beach and that he has yet to delete it because he can’t bring himself to do it. Gaara absorbed information like a sponge silently and checked the radar plus their air supply before coming back to his seat.</p>
<p>“Hmmmmm.” Gaara rubbed his chin and checked on the kids that swam around the motors to his side of the boat, “Well it seems you have landed yourself into a messy predicament huh?”</p>
<p>“It’s not messy and there is no predicament.” Naruto shook his head, “There is nothing going on between us like I said.”</p>
<p>Gaara tilted his head to the side, “But you want there to be.” He smirked, “I can see it in your eyes Naruto. I know when you want something my friend. It was the same when you wanted me in high school. You get this glaze over your eyes and you draw your attention to the object.”</p>
<p>Naruto looked out into the ocean because he knew his friend was right. Even though he tried to get the other out of his mind and think of no one but his wife, thoughts of Sasuke still crept up into his mind and he thought of him at the most inconvenient of times. Just as he was getting the Raven off his mind, he sent him the provocative picture and all the thoughts came back ten fold. Pulling out his phone, Naruto showed Gaara the picture he was sent.</p>
<p>“Damn he does have an ass on him doesn't he.” The redhead nodded his head, “I can see why you like him and just by the picture he is just like me. Is that why you took a liking to him because he is intersex?”</p>
<p>“No—no that isn't why.” Naruto shook his head and heard the radar beep. “What is that?”</p>
<p>“Get the kids out of the water.” Gaara ordered and went to the radio, “Our talk isn't over yet Naruto but will be put on hold for right now.”</p>
<p>“HIMA—SHINIKI COME BACK TO THE BOAT!” Naruto yelled out and ignored Gaara’s banter.</p>
<p>Hearing the worry in her father’s voice, the giggled between her and Shiniki stopped as they began to swim back to the boat. In a heartbeat, Naruto was able to see the dorsal fin of the shark peeking out of the water 10 feet away and he held his hands out to grab the kid’s life jackets. In one motion, Naruto pulled both kids from the water and onto the boat with ease.</p>
<p>“What is it dad?” Hima looked up at her father panicked.</p>
<p>“There is a shark in the water.” He answered, worrying about Shika and Sasuke still in the water.</p>
<p>“Oh...” Hima grabbed her towel to wipe her face. Following Shiniki to the front of the boat, she sat down beside him and removed her life jacket to wipe off the rest of the water. “What kind of shark is it dad?”</p>
<p>“It looks like a great white.” Naruto answered. “Did you get a hold of them?”</p>
<p>“There is a shark in the water...” Gaara said over the radio, trying to contact either Shika or Sasuke who was still underwater. “Shika—Shika can you hear me.”</p>
<p>“Yeah I can.” He said from the back of the boat, “My tank ran out of air.”</p>
<p>“Where’s Sasuke?” Naruto asked, voice full of worry that Gaara didn't miss.</p>
<p>“He was right behind me.” Shika turned to look into the water and pressed his hand to his head, “Hey Sasuke can you hear me?”</p>
<p>“<em>Ye—yeah I can.” Sasuke voice rang in his ear, “I ju—just snapped the last photo.”</em></p>
<p>“What side of the boat are you one?” Gaara asked Sasuke.</p>
<p>“<em>Right.” He answered, “Why?”</em></p>
<p>“Sasuke I'm going to need you to return to the surface very carefully.” Shika shed his gear in an open seat and moved to starboard where Sasuke told them he was. His shoulder brushing against Naruto’s.</p>
<p>“<em>Shi—Shika you're cutting out.” Sasuke said turning his head to the side and gasped out at the outline of the shark swimming past him, “HOLY FUCK THERE IS A SHARK DOWN HERE!” He panicked, gripping his camera harder that continued to snap pictures. What was he supposed to do in a situation like this, sharks were Suigetsu’s line of study not his.</em></p>
<p>“Sas—Sasuke listen I need you to stay calm alright.” Naruto’s voice vibrated in his ear and he felt a little calmer, “Shed your flippers and slowly swim up to the surface alright.”</p>
<p><a id="_GoBack" name="_GoBack"></a>“<em>Ye—yes okay.” Sasuke answered and reached down to unhook his left flipper before plucking the other off with his toes. Both fell past the edge of the reef into the darker blue and he looked up to see the boat coming closer as well as the shark. In Sasuke’s head he started thanking his mother for loving him and his father for raising him as a boy despite his condition. His brother for challenging him to be the best and his cousins for being a pain in his ass when he didn't need them to be. Nearing the surface, he opened his eyes and tried not to scream as the shark swam right for him.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First off, I want to apologize that I didn't update on the 24th like I said I was going too. Two peeps in my house have tested positive for C19 and I haven't been home because Im negative. The update literally slipped my mind until about an hour ago then I almost had a mental break down because I almost let you guys down and didn't tell any of you about it but I am back up and running like I need too well at least I am trying too lol.</p>
<p>Now on to better things!!!!<br/>How was the chapter?<br/>I know<br/>I know I left it on a cliff hanger but the next chapter will be just as good this one!<br/>Also I want to thank everyone who kudos and comments, you guys make my heart flutter and it flutters for those who dont comment or kudo because I know I have graced your eyeballs with the love of this story!<br/>You all inspire me to keep writing this story so thank you!<br/>Sam</p>
<p>Next chapter will be posted January 11th.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. One Step Closer.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beta'd by HeartSnS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Morning Hinata.” Ino took a seat next to her in the office, “How was your weekend?”</p>
<p>“What do you mean how was her weekend?” Sakura chuckled, “Miss lucky over here has the entire house to herself since her husband and kids are out of the house for the summer. I bet the house is so quiet.”</p>
<p>“It is very quiet. I was able to watch three episodes of the office while relaxing in the bathtub we never use.” Hinata smiled, “It’s weird because I feel like I need to check on the kids because of the silence to make sure I'm not dreaming or losing my mind.”</p>
<p>“Shit I wish it was quiet for me.” Ino frowned, “Yesterday Sai and Inojin decided to paint the entire wall in the garage black then splatter paint all over it. So now my ceiling, floor and my totes are splattered in red paint.”</p>
<p>“Is that why there is red paint on the side of your passenger door?” Sakura asked as she took a seat at her desk.</p>
<p>“There is paint on my car?” Ino glared at the pink haired woman.</p>
<p>She nodded, “Yep, a big red spot on the back passenger door.”</p>
<p>“I’m going to fucking kill my husband.” Ino frowned at the computer screen, “You know I could kill him and get away with it. He is a freelance artist no one would even know he was dead...”</p>
<p>“Ummm...let’s not.” Hinata shook her head.</p>
<p>“You would lose your job if anyone ever found out Ino.” Sakura chuckled, “Besides, who would I harass when Tsunade isn't here?”</p>
<p>“Hinata.” Ino answered quickly, “She looks like she could handle your abuse.”</p>
<p>“It might be a change.” Hinata blurted, “I might like it.”</p>
<p>“The quiet ones are always the kinkiest.”</p>
<p>Laughter erupted through their office drowning out the footsteps coming down the hall and stopped in their doorway. Looking over her monitor, Hinata was the first to stand up and greet the man before the rest followed in her footsteps.</p>
<p>“Mr. Uchiha, how may we help you?” Hinata asked.</p>
<p>“Ahhhh yes you can help me. I have three surgeries that are supposed to take place tomorrow but it seems two of them weren't filed correctly and now their insurance is denying the procedure.” He looked her over intensely, “Could you explain this for me?”</p>
<p>Holding her hands out, she accepted the files from him before opening to the last page, “I guess I didn't circle the cause. I am sorry Mr. Uchiha.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh...” He clicked his tongue and looked down as she pointed to show him.</p>
<p>“This patients insurance denied the surgery because she recently found out she is expecting and they don't want to harm the baby.” She explained before going to the next file, “And the second patient was denied because he falsified his insurance. He doesn't work with the company anymore and legal action is being taken against him.”</p>
<p>Picking up the files, he nodded his head slowly, “I see.” He closed them, “Next time make sure you circle why they were denied so you aren't wasting my teams and my time.” He looked around at the other two women, “Please continue.”</p>
<p>“Yes sir.” She lowered her head and waited for him to leave before sitting back at her seat.</p>
<p>“Damn he is such an asshole.” Ino huffed.</p>
<p>“Yeah well, you don't become the best by being nice.” Sakura shrugged her shoulders. “With the air clear, let’s go back to us.” She chuckled, “Where did you say your husband and the kids left too?”</p>
<p>“Oh—yeah...” Hinata perked up, “Boruto and Hima were supposed to go with my cousin to New York but only Bolt went. Hima went with her father to Hawaii while he works with an old colleague.”</p>
<p>“Your husband is the Marine Biologist isn't he?” Ino asked and Hinata nodded.</p>
<p>“Yes he is.” She huffed, “This old colleague offered to bring him and 5 of his students over to show them what they would be doing when they graduate. I didn't want him to go but he went anyway.”</p>
<p>“Sounds like a typical man.” Sakura said.</p>
<p>“Do you think your husband will take my son to Hawaii next year and forget him?” Ino teased, “My life would be so much more calmer.”</p>
<p>“Maybe he could take your husband too.” Sakura laughed.</p>
<p>“That would make my day.” Ino joined while Hinata shook her head at her coworker’s antics.</p>
<p>“You two are horrible.”</p>
<p>“Yeah but you still laughed.” Sakura pointed out, “So you were enjoying it just as much as we were.”</p>
<p>“Shut up Sakura.” Hinata turned back towards her computer screen and began to work.</p>
<p>At the end of the day, Hinata turned her computer off and stretched before heading home to a quiet house. Picking up a light dinner, she ate in silence at the kitchen table before heading up stairs for a relaxing shower. Washing the day away, she wondered how Hima was doing with her father and if she was having fun over in Hawaii. She barely received any messages and only got pictures every once in a while just like today. Naruto had sent her a picture of Hima and that man’s son smiling in their swimsuits and life jackets.</p>
<p>In the past and still till this day, she cringed at the thought of her husband knowing that he dated someone like Gaara. At first she thought he was male and Naruto was gay but when she found out the truth, she vowed to make Naruto hers and get him away from a freak like him. It was against nature to have both parts and be able to birth children like a female does, plus she wanted to get Naruto on the right track and marry someone worthy of himself. And he did, she felt she was a huge upgrade to that redhead and Naruto seemed happy when they were first married.</p>
<p>She just didn't like that Naruto still kept in contact with that person or that her youngest called them her uncles when they have nothing to do with their family. To create distance, Hinata practically forced Naruto to move to Konoha with her after Hima was born so that she didn't have to see them together anymore but to her disappointment they always come back.</p>
<p>Pouring herself a cup of tea and grabbing her phone, Hinata sat out on the back porch and checked the time difference. With it being 8pm her time and 3 pm in Hawaii, she knew Naruto and Hima should be back at the beach house and took a moment to call Naruto’s cellphone only to frown when it went straight to voicemail. Sighing, she scrolled through the other numbers she had and clicked on the second number Naruto had messaged her and called it.</p>
<p>“<em>Suna residence?” A man answered the phone cheerfully.</em></p>
<p>“Oh—yes this is uh Narutos wife Hinata...is he in?” She tripped over her words.</p>
<p>“<em>Metal is your mother and Nart back yet?” Rock Lee asked his son and the line went silent for a moment before he started to talk again, “Im sorry Hinata but it doesn't seem like they are in. Their excursion to the eastern side of the island this afternoon sometimes cuts reception but as soon as they are back I will have Naruto call you.”</em></p>
<p>“Just let him know I called...again.” She sighed not to loud so he wouldn't hear her.</p>
<p>“<em>I certainly will.” Lee said.</em></p>
<p>“Thank you.” Hinata took the phone from her ear and hit the end button without saying goodbye. She was really getting tired of playing phone tag with Naruto.</p>
<p>/////</p>
<p>Pure adrenaline surged through the blonde’s body while the sounds of the ocean and his colleagues disappeared until the top of Sasuke’s head surfaced and he quickly reached over the side of the boat with Shika behind him. Hooking his fingers into Sasuke’s scuba gear, Naruto yanked him out of the water and into his arms, his foot barely missing the sharks open mouth before a <em>Thunk</em> could be heard from the snout hitting the side of the boat. Stepping to the side, Shika moved in time for both of them to fall back into the deck with Sasuke landing on top of Naruto, his head tucked under the blondes head and neither of them caring that his camera went sliding across the floor towards Gaara’s feet.</p>
<p>Spitting out the mouth piece Sasuke took a deep breath while gripping at the blonde’s shirt and panted against Naruto’s chest, relieved that he was out of the water and in strong arms. With Naruto’s arms around him, he knew he was safe and not about to be eaten by a shark.</p>
<p>“Sa—Sasuke...” Naruto wheezed as the he looked up at him, “Your belt is crushing my nuts...” He bit his lip in pain once Sasuke shifted.</p>
<p>“Sorry...” He pushed off the bottom of the boat and grabbed Shika’s hand to stand up completely while Naruto rolled to the side holding himself. “I don't want to do that again.” He shook his head before looking around for his camera. “Where is my camera?”</p>
<p>“I have it.” Gaara answered and continued to flip through the pictures, “These are quite nice Sasuke. I'm impressed.”</p>
<p>“Thank you.” He said, unstrapping the scuba gear he had on before taking a seat away from the water. He didn't need to give the shark another chance to air born itself and take his head off, “Almost died out there but at least the shots are good.” He looked at Naruto still holding himself, “By the way I'm changing my major when we get back to Japan. Fuck the ocean.”</p>
<p>Shika chuckled, “Running into sharks is just part of the excitement.”</p>
<p>“Yeah if you have a death wish.” Naruto managed to stand up and headed towards the back of the boat to adjust himself.</p>
<p>“Are you okay Sasuke?” Hima asked, handing him a dry towel, “You were almost eaten by a shark if dad hadn't saved you.”</p>
<p>“I’m doing fine Hima.” He accepted the towel to wipe his face, “Thank you for worrying about me.”</p>
<p>“I would be so scared.” She sat next to him.</p>
<p>“Me too.” Shiniki took the other side, “Did you see any cool fish?”</p>
<p>“I did.” He nodded, “I got to boop a clown fish before it disappeared into its home.”</p>
<p>“That is so cool.” Hima’s eyes lit up just like her father’s when he was excited about something.</p>
<p>With both kids sitting next to Sasuke, Gaara started the boat and looked over his shoulder at his friend who hadn't taken his eyes off the raven since saving him before coming to the conclusion that Naruto liked this person more than he led on. It wasn't everyday that Naruto locked his attention on someone he was interested in and he could see the small spark between them. After they had landed on the boat, Naruto had managed to snake his arm under the scuba gear at Sasuke’s back to hold him better until he was okay while Sasuke’s knuckles were turning white with how hard he was holding the blondes shirt. The feelings between them was mutual and he hated seeing Naruto deny them.</p>
<p>Accepting his camera back from Shika, Sasuke went through some of the photos he had taken with the two kids on their way back to the center, smiling even more when they named the fish and the other sea life Sasuke was able to capture. Pulling up to the dock, Naruto was the first to jump out and tie the boat to the dock before helping everyone out.</p>
<p>“Hima—Shiniki will you help me take the gear inside please.” Gaara asked quickly, seeing as Sasuke was the last on the boat.</p>
<p>“Yes sir!” They both nodded.</p>
<p>“See you inside dad.” Hima smiled over her shoulder and disappeared inside behind Gaara.</p>
<p>Holding out his hand out, Naruto felt the softness of Sasuke’s fingers grip his own as he helped him off the boat and onto the dock before smiling at him when he noticed he hadn't released his fingers yet.</p>
<p>“Sas—</p>
<p>“Thank you Naruto.” Sasuke whispered, “If it wasn't for you I would probably be injured or worse. I literally having a panic attack as you pulled me from the water.”</p>
<p>“That is what I am here for Sasuke.” Naruto answered, “I wouldn't let anything happen to you or anyone else. The ocean can be a very dangerous place if you aren't used to it.”</p>
<p>“I see.” Sasuke gripped Naruto’s fingers a little more before looking around, making sure they were the only ones out on the dock and stepped forward. Cupping Naruto’s cheek with his free hand, Sasuke pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss as a personal ‘thank you’ but what he didn't expect was to feel Naruto’s hand touch his waist and bring him closer. “Thank you Naruto.” Sasuke pulled back a little and stared up into eyes bluer than the ocean around them.</p>
<p>“Sasuke...” Naruto laced his fingers into Sasuke’s hair before pressing their lips back together once more.</p>
<p>Gripping his shirt Sasuke opened his mouth to play with Naruto’s tongue for a moment before pushing him back and shaking his head, “You have a wife remember.” He backed away towards the building and licked his lips, ignoring the small growl that left the blondes throat. Just hearing the sound felt like a victory that he could frustrate him like this.</p>
<p>Watching Sasuke’s ass sway as he walked away, Naruto waited until he was alone on the dock before turning and punching the wooden pole the boat was tied too. He told himself over and over not to go any further but with the unexpected kiss, his impulse took over and he needed to feel him pressed up against him, he needed to feel the warmth from the other soaking into his clothing despite the wetness of his bathing suit. He hated that he was so weak when it came to Sasuke. Instead of going back into the building, he opted into staying outside to work on a few of the boats Kankuro had asked him about before they went home for the day. Even in the car on the way back to the beach house, he remained deep in his thoughts that he hadn't realized he was staring at Sasuke over his shoulder until Lee stopped him at the front door.</p>
<p>“Naruto...” Lee waved his hand in front of his face at the top of the stairs.</p>
<p>“Oh sorry—yes?” He jerked his head towards him. “Yes?”</p>
<p>“Your wife called about two hours ago. I told her I would have you call her back once you got signal.” He smiled.</p>
<p>“Oh thank you Lee.” Naruto smiled, “I’m sure Hima wants to talk to her mother.”</p>
<p>“What’s for dinner?” Gaara asked after his welcome home kiss.</p>
<p>“I’m making fresh trout.” He wiggled his bushy brows.</p>
<p>“Sounds good.” Gaara smiled and followed them into the house.</p>
<p>Taking a quick shower to relieve and cool himself down, Naruto joined the rest of the house and the students that were invited over by Lee to eat. Just like the first night, Lee and Gaara both made sure the entire island was filled with food for all of them to enjoy as well as some for the next day in case they were hungry. Sitting on the back deck with a plate full of food, Naruto asked Shino and Tenten how their interning is going before Hima and Shiniki announced that Sasuke almost got eaten by a shark.</p>
<p>During the story, Metal Lee sulked in the corner next to his mother until all the kids went down to the sand to play while the adults talked. But their talking died down when Hima and Metal Lee began screaming because Shiniki was chasing them around acting like a shark.</p>
<p>“’Im jealous Sasuke.” Suigetsu frowned, “I want to swim with sharks.”</p>
<p>“No you don't.” Sasuke shook his head. “Scariest moment of my life.” He looked over at Naruto and softened his expression, “If Naruto hadn't pulled me from the water I would have probably lost a limb.”</p>
<p>“Or your head.” Gaara grimed, “That would have been horrible.”</p>
<p>“Yes it would have been.” Naruto agreed, pulling his eyes away from Sasuke’s face. <em>Since its a pretty head anyway...</em></p>
<p>“I got my ass slapped by a walrus.” Tenten huffed.</p>
<p>“Because she wasn't feeding him fast enough.” Shino chuckled.</p>
<p>“I think Kankuro instructed him to do it because he was laughing afterwards.” She frowned, “My butt cheek still hurts from it.”</p>
<p>“You are probably bruised so just take it easy for the next couple of days.” Gaara instructed, “Temari has been slapped by Woody too.”</p>
<p>“You named the walrus Woody?” Suigetsu arched a brow.</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Gaara nodded, “Well we didn't name him, Metal Lee actually named him since Woody was his favorite character from Toy Story.”</p>
<p>“That’s the one with the talking toys right?” Shino questioned and the redhead nodded. “I see.”</p>
<p>“That movie scared me as a kid, not going to lie.” Tenten shivered at the memory, “I always thought my toys were going to come to life when I would leave the room.”</p>
<p>“Me too.” Suigetsu nodded his head as Hima came up the stairs towards her father.</p>
<p>“Yes kiddo?” Naruto turned his attention to her.</p>
<p>“Will you come down to the beach with me?” She smiled.</p>
<p>“Yeah I will.” Naruto answered as Gaara held his hand out for his plate, “What?”</p>
<p>“Give me your plate and I'll take it into the house.” He offered.</p>
<p>“Oh okay.” He handed Gaara his plate, “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“Not a problem.” Gaara smiled and watched Naruto walk past Sasuke before arching a brow at the small movement Sasuke had made towards the blonde. “Hmmmm…”</p>
<p>“What?” Lee pulled Gaara’s attention towards him.</p>
<p>“Nothing dear.”</p>
<p>////</p>
<p>Naruto knew the talk between him and Gaara would be inevitable but he was able to avoid being alone with him for three more days and for a moment he thought he was in the clear until the weekend reared its ugly head in their direction. Saturday morning crept up faster than he expected meaning the center was closed and he would be stuck in the house with Gaara where he could corner him whenever he got the chance. Every footstep near his door that morning woke his body up and he half expected to roll over and see Gaara’s face staring down at him but when Hima came barreling into his room he felt relieved a little.</p>
<p>“DAD!” She yelled, “Let’s go swimming!</p>
<p>“Hn.” Naruto rolled over and pulled the blankets up around his face.</p>
<p>“DAD!” She yelled once more, even more excited than the last and when he didn't answer, she got up on the bed and began to jump, “DAD—DAD—DAD—DAD—DAD—DA—She repeated until her feet were pushed out from underneath her and she fell onto the pillows. Feeling her father roll over, Hima let out a high pitched giggle as he pretended to squish her, “Da—dad cant...breath...heavy...” She tried to push him off, “Someone...help me!”</p>
<p>“Good maybe I can get some more sleep for a few more minutes if you pass out.” He mumbled before rolling over to free her.</p>
<p>“Rude.” She inhaled a deep breath, “Yessss! Sweet air! Not stinky old man.”</p>
<p>“I don't stink.” Naruto chuckled.</p>
<p>“Yes you do.” She giggled, “But you really do need to get up. Just because its Saturday doesn't mean you get to sleep until eleven dad.”</p>
<p>“Is it really?” Naruto looked at his watch he forgot to take off, “I guess it really is 11.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, uncle Gaara was going to come and throw the curtains open to wake you an hour ago but Lee stopped him in time.” She relaxed against the pillows, enjoying the small time she had with her dad without interruption. “A few of your students are already out at the beach and I feel like I am missing out because you're old and still in bed.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me...you aren't missing out on anything.” Naruto stretched and sat up. Once his feet touched the cold hard wood floor, a sharp pain shot up his legs, “We have all the time in the world to go to the beach while we are here kiddo. I would have thought the ocean put you off since you almost got eaten by a shark a few days ago.”</p>
<p>“Sasuke almost got eaten by a shark not me.” She poked his back.</p>
<p>“Don’t tell your mother that happened or you will never be allowed to join me over here again.” He looked over his shoulder at her as the door pushed open a little more.</p>
<p>“It’s about time you get your ass up.” Gaara said and held out the mug of steaming hot coffee, “Just the way you like it. All sugar and cream. I swear this coffee looks like milk.”</p>
<p>“Some of us don't like our coffee as black and bitter as their souls.” Naruto accepted the cup and inhaled the warm scent of vanilla before taking a sip, “Hmmmm.” He hummed, letting the hot liquid start his body for the day, “Just how I like it. I can’t believe you remembered.”</p>
<p>“Lee likes his coffee that way too and there is nothing wrong with black coffee.” Gaara took another sip of his own.</p>
<p>“You know studies say serial killers and psychopaths like their coffee black...right?” Naruto gripped his cup a little tighter.</p>
<p>“Good thing you don't know which one I am then...huh.” Gaara gave him a wicked smile and left the room.</p>
<p>“Please tell me he is joking.” Hima said from behind her father, her voice a little too serious for an 8 year old.</p>
<p>“I don't think he is.” He set the cup of coffee down on the nightstand and stood up. Since it was the weekend, Lee gave him some leeway on running but he felt a difference in his body. He no longer ached when he got up in the morning and his knees didn't crack as loud as they usually did when he stood up. He also didn't get winded halfway into the second mile like he did at home. All in all he felt like the jogs in the morning and working out every other day was helping him plus it was something he could keep doing once he returned home. “So what is on the agenda for today kiddo?” Naruto asked after stretching better.</p>
<p>“Well I was thinking swimming then more swimming and then—</p>
<p>“Let me guess more swimming?” Naruto finished for her and picked up his coffee cup.</p>
<p>“You guessed it.” She jumped from his bed to dart across the hall to her own room to change into her swim suit. “I’ll be out soon dad.” She slammed the door shut.</p>
<p>Chuckling to himself, Naruto decided to change into his swim trucks as well before heading up the stairs to the main part of the house. Loving that Gaara’s house was three stories and he had a patio door in his room, he would sometimes sneak out and walk along the beach to clear his head when he couldn't sleep without disturbing the others that slept. He was really surprised that Gaara hadn't picked up on him sneaking out and join him to have deep conversations like they usually did.</p>
<p>Looking deeper into their talks, Naruto realized that while he liked to think irrationally—Gaara was able to make him see the logical aspect of the conversation and ultimately get him to understand the outcome. It was the same when they were together and Naruto had enjoyed that very much. With Hinata their arguments usually lasted until one of them got irritated enough and slept elsewhere.</p>
<p>“Good morning Naruto.” Lee greeted him from the island and pushed a plate of sausage towards him.</p>
<p>“Good morning.” Naruto plucked three pieces from the plate at sat next to him, “Thank you for not letting Gaara wake me.” He said after swallowing.</p>
<p>“Not a problem.” He smiled, “Sleep replenishes the body when you don't get a youthful amount during the night.”</p>
<p>“He is only saying that because he heard you arguing with that woman last night on the deck.” Gaara looked around to make sure no kids were in the room before spewing the next part, “You should have told her ass off and hung up on her. Kids need just as much sleep as we do to function. Seriously, waking a kid up in the middle of the night just for a 10 minute conversation.” He huffed, “I should have slapped her through the damn phone.”</p>
<p>Lee and Naruto chuckled to themselves as Gaara continued to rant about his wife before he realized he was pretty loud the night before and shot his head up, “I didn't wake you two did I?”</p>
<p>Lee shook his head, “Nah, I was doing push ups before bed and heard you.”</p>
<p>“And I wanted to hear so I stepped out onto the balcony to listen.” Gaara said. “Call her at the ass crack of dawn her time and see how she likes it. Then make it a pointless conversation so it pisses her off more.”</p>
<p>“You just love causing problems don't you?” Naruto glanced over his shoulder at the redhead.</p>
<p>“He is just trying to convince you to move here.” Lee stood up and began putting the extra food away.</p>
<p>“If you did move back, we could become the youthful trio we used to be.” Gaara said as Lee and Naruto turned towards him, “What?” He looked up.</p>
<p>“We were never a trio, it was always a duo.” Naruto pointed to himself then Lee, “It was us while you watched lazily from a bench or a chair.”</p>
<p>“Book in hand.” Lee continued, “With an umbrella because you said your pale skin burned easily.”</p>
<p>“Now I feel attacked by both of you.” Gaara frowned and looked at his husband, “Just remember what you said when you are sex deprived for a month.”</p>
<p>“Walk around naked, your grounding will last a week.” Naruto winked.</p>
<p>“I heard that Uzumaki.”</p>
<p>“Now we are both in trouble.” Lee chuckled.</p>
<p>“My bad.” He laughed as Hima joined them with the other two kids.</p>
<p>“We are ready.” She announced.</p>
<p>“Alright—alright let’s go.” Naruto downed the rest of his coffee and slid the mug across the counter to Lee, thanking him when he took it. Just as he promised her, he took all three of them to the beach at the back of the house and sat out in a chair for a couple hours until the other two adults joined them. Accepting the racing challenge from Lee to the cliffs and back, Naruto took off as fast as he could to just ultimately lose when Lee jumped at the last second and touched the rocks.</p>
<p>“That is cheating.” Naruto huffed.</p>
<p>“We said nothing about jumping so it counts.” Lee laughed.</p>
<p>“Hey Lee?” Naruto prepped.</p>
<p>“Huh?” he looked over until Naruto kicked his feet out from underneath him and took off running towards Gaara. “And he says I'm a cheater.”He got up quickly and ran after Naruto.</p>
<p>///</p>
<p>“<em>You have been gone for so long Sasuke...please come back. I am so lonely here.” Karin whined from his laptop in front of him.</em></p>
<p>“I think you will be alright.” He chuckled, “I have only been gone for a few weeks—it hasn't even really been a few weeks actually.”</p>
<p>“<em>You have been gone for 3 weeks as of tomorrow.” She corrected him, “That is three weeks too long Sasuke. Like I like hanging out with Juugo but I can only take so much silence before I'm ripping my hair out.”</em></p>
<p>“Talk about something he likes.” Sasuke began, “Like birds or nature. You know things you don't like.”</p>
<p>“<em>Oh that's even worse.” She frowned and finally noticed he was in his swim suit. “Where are you going?”</em></p>
<p>“I was going out to the beach but then you called me.” He answered and picked up the laptop to show her the ocean and beach through the window. “It’s literally right outside.”</p>
<p>“<em>You know what Sasuke fuck off...” she ended the call.</em></p>
<p>“Was that Karin?” Suigetsu asked from Sasuke’s opened door and he nodded.</p>
<p>“Apparently she is irritated that I'm not there or something.” He closed his laptop and stood up. “She said she has been hanging out with Juugo but he is so quiet its driving her insane.”</p>
<p>“Maybe she needs to get more friends.” Suigetsu suggested.</p>
<p>“We both know how that would work out.” He picked up his beach towel and the small bag he was taking with him. “Whoever decided to actually hang out with her would run away after the first hour or so.”</p>
<p>“Karin isn't that bad.” Suigetsu looked over his shoulder at Sasuke as they went down the stairs.</p>
<p>“You have no room to talk. You thought she was a bitch when you first met her.” He said as he entered the kitchen to gather drinks and a few snacks for himself.</p>
<p>“That’s because she was a bitch when I first met her.” He rolled his eyes.</p>
<p>“You two are joining us on the beach?” Tenten asked from the doorway and they nodded. “They were setting up the umbrellas and the tables when I came back over here. It will be nice to relax on the beach before this hectic week you know.”</p>
<p>“You're telling me.” Suigetsu agreed, “Temari said she was sending me out with Kankuro for a few days to see if we can spot the pregnant shark she put a tracker on. I can’t wait.”</p>
<p>“After almost being eaten by a shark, I'm staying out of the ocean for a while.” Sasuke shivered at the thought and followed them out of the beach house to the sand.</p>
<p>Setting up his beach towel down a few feet from Naruto’s chair, Sasuke removed the swim suit cover he wore a few days ago to reveal the same swim suit and lathered himself with a small amount of sunscreen before laying out for a bit. A few times he would prop himself up on his elbows to watch the blonde from behind his dark sunglasses and smile unintentionally at Naruto’s antics with the kids. Lying back down and closing his eyes, Sasuke felt someone walk past him towards the umbrella that Naruto was occupying before rolling over onto his stomach.</p>
<p>Spreading his legs a little to get even coverage, he felt his ass jiggle and looked up to see Naruto quickly slide his sunglasses back down his face and pretend to stare out at the ocean when in reality he was staring at his ass. Since the kiss they shared a few days ago on the dock, he hadn't been able to forget the way Naruto gripped his waist to pull him closer or how his tongue felt against his own. It made him shiver in excitement that the older man took so much control over such an innocent kiss—a kiss that was used as a thank him for saving him from the shark but it also told Sasuke that Naruto still felt something towards him. This kiss was much different than the kiss they shared in Naruto’s truck 6 months ago, it was full of need and passion, something Sasuke hadn't felt before and he wanted it again.</p>
<p>By the late afternoon, Shino and Tenten had left the beach group to explore the town for a bit while everyone else stayed out to swim and enjoy the weather. Needing water, Sasuke left his beach towel and headed into Gaara’s home for a bottle of water and ran into Naruto in the kitchen unexpectedly. Stopping in the doorway, he admired the blondes flexing shoulder muscles the more he moved to see into the fridge before nibbling on his bottom lip. This was the first time they had been alone since the kiss and it made him nervous.</p>
<p>“Will you hand me a bottle of water...please.” Sasuke finally broke the silence, startling Naruto enough to drop the can of beer he had in his hands and roll under the fridge door towards his feet.</p>
<p>“Shit...Sasuke you scared me.” Naruto stood up.</p>
<p>“Sorry I didn't mean to startle you.” He bent over to pick up the can and placed it on the counter next to him. “I thought you heard me since you have super hearing.”</p>
<p>Naruto rolled his eyes playfully and handed Sasuke a bottle of water after closing the fridge, “You can’t use my words against me.” He smiled, “Plus you don't have shoes on.”</p>
<p>“Shoes has nothing to do with it.” Sasuke accepted the bottle of water and ignored the small shock when their fingers touched.</p>
<p>“How are you liking the material everyone is going over with you?” Naruto changed the subject when Sasuke leaned against the cabinet and opened the bottle of water he had in his hand. “I haven't had a good chance to talk with you like all the other students but from what they have been telling me they can’t wait to graduate so they can start doing this on a regular basis.”</p>
<p>“Well we haven't talked much because you have been avoiding me.” Sasuke blurted after his drink of water.</p>
<p>“I haven't been avoiding you.” Naruto said, “I have been working up the courage to apologize to you for the force kiss I admitted to you a few days ago. It was wrong of me to continue when it was just a thank you kiss.” He took a deep breath, “I shouldn't have done that and for that I am truly sorry.”</p>
<p>A moment of silence passed between them and Naruto wondered if Sasuke was even going to accept his apology. It was true he hadn't meant for the kiss to go any further but having Sasuke pressed up against him like he did was something he craved and the moment of weakness won. Instead of waiting for his answer, Naruto grabbed the beer off the counter and began to walk away only to have his wrist grabbed by slender fingers.</p>
<p>“I didn't hate it if that's what is running through your head.” Sasuke continued to hold his wrist and slowly pull him back towards him. “It was unexpected but it wasn't hated. I actually liked it.” He bit the inside of his cheek as Naruto backed him up a little out of the view of the patio door before trapping him between the pantry door and himself. “I wanted you to continue but I knew you wouldn't because you have a wife and your daughter is here.”</p>
<p>“Sasuke...” Naruto rested his forehead against the shorter males and inhaled the scent of his coconut sunscreen.</p>
<p>“W—we can’t do this Naruto...” Sasuke mumbled, playing into the blondes emotions and trailed his nails down the others tan chest to the hem of his swim trunks. Taking a deep breath, Sasuke looked up and pulled Naruto close enough for their groins to rub against one another while he teased Naruto’s bottom lip with small kisses he was able to do, “I—I still wa—</p>
<p>Pressing their lips together, Naruto moaned against Sasuke’s lips at the friction the other was giving to his groin. The heat radiating off Sasuke’s skin soaked into his own and he pushed his tongue into the smaller males mouth just as a loud cough came from the doorway. Both looked up quickly to find the redhead staring at them with his nonexistent brow raised. Pushing Naruto back, Sasuke gathered himself and quickly left the kitchen, not looking back for fear of what might happen.</p>
<p>“Nothing is going on between you two huh?” He simply asked. “Looks like something to me.”</p>
<p>“It’s nothing Gaara.” Naruto thrusted the beer into Gaara’s hands and bypassed him to head back outside.</p>
<p>Avoiding everyone in his path, Naruto tossed his sunglasses into the chair and rushed into the water to cool himself off while contemplating what he had just done. Not only has it happened before but twice in one week and he realized that being around Sasuke like this was dangerous. There was something about him that made him lose himself and he didn't care who saw.</p>
<p>“Dad are you okay?” Hima yelled from the shallow water, bringing him back to reality and that he was very far from the shore.</p>
<p>Raising his hand out of the water he gave her a small thumbs up before his gaze strayed to Sasuke who was lying back down on his beach towel and was rolling over onto his back to stare back at him. Watching Sasuke open his legs a little, Naruto dug his toes into the sand to ground himself as the other lowered his sunglasses then laid back down in the sun. Why were his stupid hormones going crazy as they were, not to mention that every time he saw Sasuke’s mouth move he thought of his tongue pressed against his own.</p>
<p>“Get your shit together Naruto...” He mumbled to himself.</p>
<p>“Dad!” Hima’s voice carried across the water as she swam out to him.</p>
<p>“Can you touch?” Naruto questioned and held his arm out for her when she shook her head. Pulling her around him, he waited until she latched her arms around his neck before swimming around for a bit and smiling that both of them were enjoying the small moment together, “Are you having fun kiddo?” He looked over his shoulder at her.</p>
<p>“Yes I am.” She smiled and ruffled his wet hair, “Thank you for bringing me dad. I would've been so bored with Bolt and Uncle Neji.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad I could help make your summer fun this year.”</p>
<p>“Oh...um dad, I—I was going to ask...uh.” Hima stuttered from behind him and swam around to face him but kept a hold of his arm since she forgot her floaty at the shore, “Si—Since Metal Lee’s birthday is next Friday and he was going to ask his parents if he could go to the Pier to celebrate...” She looked over her shoulder at the brothers standing at the shore with their thumbs up, “I—I was wondering if—if I...uh could go too?”</p>
<p>“Are you that nervous to ask me to go somewhere with your cousins?” Naruto chuckled but nodded his head at her, “Yes you can go with them as long as Gaara and Lee say it’s alright. Just remind me to pull some money out for you alright.”</p>
<p>“Mo—mom would have said no...” She looked down into the water and raised her brows at the expression of her father’s reflecting in the water.</p>
<p>“Well it’s a good thing your mother isn't here than huh?” Naruto chuckled and picked her up before throwing her towards the shallow where she could reach.</p>
<p>Pushing off the ocean floor, she inhaled a deep breath and tossed her hair over her shoulder to glare at her father who was still laughing, “DAD! I could have drowned.”</p>
<p>“You look alive and breathing to me.” He smiled</p>
<p>“I don't have time for your dad jokes.” She turned around and headed back towards the waiting boys.</p>
<p>“She is such a brat.” Naruto smiled to himself before turning around and swimming further out into the ocean.</p>
<p>//</p>
<p>After catching them in the kitchen, Gaara took it upon himself to watch Naruto and Sasuke for the next few days to see how they interacted with one another but to his disappointment, they had been working in different sections of the Center. Even when they were back at the houses, he watched them like a hawk and even had Temari watching too in case something happened when he wasn't around.</p>
<p>“Why are you watching him this time?” Lee said from the bathroom door and shut the light off.</p>
<p>“I wasn't watching him...” Gaara lied and turned around, “I was simply gazing.”</p>
<p>“At Naruto or the ocean because we have lived here for 11 years and you have never glared out at the ocean like that before.” He chuckled and began to look for clothing.</p>
<p>“Lee I swear there is something between them.” He touched his chest, “I can feel it in here.”</p>
<p>“You are not to meddle.” Lee ordered.</p>
<p>“But...” He pouted.</p>
<p>“No.” He dropped his towel to put on his boxers. “Naruto is married to Hinata and as far as I can see they are happily married—</p>
<p>“They aren't happy...” Gaara interrupted him. “He is miserable with that cow.”</p>
<p>“How do you know?”</p>
<p>“If he was happy with her, she would have come as well despite it being me who invited them.” He crossed his arms and sat down on the end of the bed when he really should have been getting ready to head to the pier. “She would have come as well just to rub it in that they were playing house and happy but instead Naruto came alone with only one of his kids. What does that tell you?”</p>
<p>“That she has a job as well and wasn't able to take time off.” He answered.</p>
<p>Gaara shook his head, “That is not the reason Lee.”</p>
<p>Knowing it wasn't going to be a fair fight Lee continued to get ready and left his husband to sulk in the corner of the room until it was time to go. Arguing about the wellbeing of their friends marriage was a touchy subject that was always shot down by Gaara because he didn't like the wife and Lee trying to see the good on both sides. It wasn't their place to meddle in others marriage but Lee knew Gaara just wanted to make his friend happy and show him that he could be happy without the whore he called his wife.</p>
<p>Giving his partner a kiss, Lee followed Gaara down the stairs into the living room where their sons were waiting for them. Metal wore the brightest grin that reminded the redhead of his father and in return he smiled as well.</p>
<p>“Are you two ready?” Gaara looked around, “Where is Hima?”</p>
<p>“She is downstairs getting her shoes on.” Shiniki answered, “She had sandals on.”</p>
<p>“He told her they would hurt her feet for how much walking we would be doing.” Metal piped up.</p>
<p>“That is a good choice.” Rock Lee nodded his head, “Shall we go wait for her outside near the car.”</p>
<p>“Yes.” They nodded and headed for the door.</p>
<p>/</p>
<p>Stopping at Sasuke’s door, Tenten gave the wood a small knock to gather his attention from his laptop he was currently working on but instead he held up a finger, indicating to give him a moment before pausing his typing to glance at her.</p>
<p>“Yes Tenten?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Since its Friday and we have some time off, we were going to go out and wanted to know if you wanted to come along.” She asked him.</p>
<p>“Out as in what? Drinks and dancing or food?”</p>
<p>“Dancing and drinks.”</p>
<p>Sasuke shook his head, “I think I will pass. I still have a few paragraphs to finish and I need to submit the extra pictures to Kankuro.” He nibbled on his bottom lip, “Rain check?”</p>
<p>“Oh of course. We still have a few weeks here so maybe next time.”</p>
<p>“Thanks for inviting me though Tenten.” Sasuke smiled at her.</p>
<p>“You're welcome Sasuke.” She smiled and stepped away from his door.</p>
<p>Listening to the sound of her heels clacking against the hardwood, she informed Suigetsu and Shino that Sasuke wouldn't be joining them at the bottom of the stairs before they opened the front door and the house went silent. Exhaling out all his frustrations from the past week he finally had a quiet moment to himself and he was going to enjoy it. With Suigetsu’s infernal bitching and Shino desperately trying to get into Tentens pants it was a never ending house of noise. Noise that his beats didn't mute, no matter how loud the music was blaring.</p>
<p>Since being in Hawaii he had only been out the first weekend with Suigetsu and it was quiet boring. The bar was right on the beach which made it noisy and he would rather have been at the beach house chilling on the back patio. Don't get him wrong it’s not like he didn't want to go out and have fun as well. Food and drinks were fine but dancing—that would have to be after a few drinks were put into him and someone he wanted was there so he could show them his moves. Believe him, Sasuke Uchiha danced but only for a lover and barely anyone knew that besides the 4 serious partners Sasuke has had since he was 17—the others didn't matter.</p>
<p>Technically the other person who knew Sasuke liked to dance was Karin since she was the one who got Sasuke into dance classes in the first place when they were in middle school and also with them being best of friends she knew everything about him. She was there for him when he revealed his biggest secret at 15 and all she said was she would have to try harder getting guys.</p>
<p>Hearing his laptop ring, Sasuke shook away his inner thoughts and answered the facetime call before smiling at the woman on the other side of the screen.</p>
<p>“Hello mother.”</p>
<p>“<em>Sasuke, oh my darling. I've been trying to get a hold of you but every time it just goes to voice mail. Are you ignoring me?”</em></p>
<p>Sasuke shook his head, “No I am not. I have just been very busy. Most of the time I only have my watch on and it doesn't pick up on some spots around here.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Mikoto lowered her brows at her son, “Are you sure? I know how you to like to avoid me.”</em>
</p>
<p>Sasuke smiled, “I wouldn’t avoid you mom. Being this far away seeing a familiar face is nice.”</p>
<p>“<em>It’s not that familiar.” She smiled at him as his father sat down beside her, “Your father is here too. He wanted to say hi.”</em></p>
<p>Sasuke waved, “How is everything there?”</p>
<p>“<em>Good, Deidara made Itachi take a few days off since he seems to be working himself into an early grave.” He shook his head, “I swear that kid is so sleep deprived. I think the lines on his face have deepened.”</em></p>
<p>“Well that is Itachi for you. Is Deidara back from France already?”</p>
<p>“<em>Yes, he arrived yesterday morning.” His mother answered, “Apparently the guy he was going against signing the divorce papers until he saw Deidara.”</em></p>
<p>“Well he does have a reputation for winning all his cases.” Sasuke brought his foot up on the chair and leaned back.</p>
<p>“<em>How are you doing over there Sasuke?” His father asked, “You have been gone for a while now.”</em></p>
<p>“I am doing fine. Learning a lot and I've been speaking with the director of the center and he might give me an internship when I graduate. He really likes my pictures I've been taking.” He began, “I swam with a shark and took amazing pictures of it plus I got to see a few dolphins from the boat a couple of days ago. It was breath taking mom.”</p>
<p>“<em>Sounds like you are having fun.” His father smiled.</em></p>
<p>“I am having a lot of fun.” Sasuke said, “Thank you for convincing me to come.”</p>
<p>“<em>It wasn't just us.” His mom grinned, “Karin helped us too.”</em></p>
<p>“She did?” He arched his brow as his dad nodded his head. “Interesting.” He looked at the incoming call, “Speak of the devil Karin is calling me but she can wait a moment. I met someone who is like me.”</p>
<p>
  <em>Mikoto arched her brow, “What do you mean like you hunny?”</em>
</p>
<p>“I thought I was the only one but it seems Gaara, who is the directors brother is just like me. He even has two biological kids with his husband—like he carried them himself.” He explained, “I thought I was the only one out there, so it’s a little reassuring that there are others out there living a semi-normal life.”</p>
<p>“<em>Sasuke,” His father began, “No matter what, you would be able to live a normal life. Even if there are others out there who don’t accept it, you are still you. The sassy androgynous brat we raised since birth. Don't get down on yourself son and keep your chin up alright.”</em></p>
<p>Sasuke nodded his head, “Yes sir.”</p>
<p>“<em>Sasuke enjoy the rest of your trip and we will speak with you soon alright.” His mother smiled. “We love you.”</em></p>
<p>“I love you too.” He pressed the end button before wiping away the small tear that threatened to spill over. Finishing off the two emails, he sent one to Gaara and the other to Kankuro before running his hand over his face and shifted in his seat. Opening the missed call list, he pressed on Karin's name and waited for her to answer.</p>
<p>“<em>How dare you ignore my call earlier.” She started.”What kind of best friend are you?”</em></p>
<p>“I was talking with my parents thank you.” He informed her</p>
<p>“<em>That is no excuse Sasuke...it’s been a week you know that. A week of nothing from you. No calls, text, emails, Facebook message or even a damn Snapchat. We lost our streak thank you very much. Are you fucking ghosting me?” She stared at the screen like she was going to come through it and strangle him, “I need all details of your trip and you know that. We already discussed this.”</em></p>
<p>Sasuke rolled his eyes, “I posted on Instagram last weekend.”</p>
<p>“<em>A picture of your somewhat burnt ass legs at the beach or a fish you found interesting—isn’t you communicating with me.” She huffed and leaned into the camera, “Is there a secret message in the fish I need to know about?”</em></p>
<p>“With the way you are talking it makes me think of the crazy girlfriend meme from a few years ago Karin.” Sasuke chuckled.</p>
<p>“<em>I’m about to become the crazy best friend who feels even more lonely because you are gone.” She finally sat back in her chair, “I was bored last week when we spoke and I'm even more bored now. Like I don't even get to spend your birthday with you now.”</em></p>
<p>“I’ll be home three days after my birthday and we can celebrate then.” He tried to reason with her.</p>
<p>“<em>That is 28 days away Sasuke.”</em></p>
<p>“Damn have you been counting?” He asked a little concerned before looking around to try and pin point where the yelling was coming from. He was alone in the house as far as he knew and the others in Gaara’s house had left 30 minutes ago to celebrate Metal Lee’s birthday, “Hang on a moment Karin.” He told her and got up from his seat only to stop at the window to see Naruto pacing the back deck of Gaara’s home with his phone to his ear.</p>
<p>“<em>What is it?” Karin’s voice made him jump and Sasuke jerked his head in her direction. “Is it the professor?”</em></p>
<p>“Karin.”</p>
<p>“<em>What?” She smiled, “Have you gotten any farther with him? Are all those booty shorts and tank tops we bought working for you?”</em></p>
<p>Sasuke shrugged his shoulders at her questions. The only time he and Naruto had been alone was last Sunday when they were caught in the Gaara’s kitchen by the redhead himself and since then he hadn't been able to look in Gaara’s direction or be near him. He felt awkward that Naruto’s closest friend caught them like that and he inevitably thought that Gaara would pull him aside to give him a piece of his mind about Naruto but nothing like that has happened yet. Deep down he thought that maybe he should just give up and just be the model student.</p>
<p>“<em>Sasuke...” Karin snapped.</em></p>
<p>“I don't know alright...” He finally answered, “Last week he pinned me in the kitchen and kissed me but I kinda provoked that one and then the week before I gave him a kiss for saving me from the shark that almost killed me but nothing has happened since.” He watched Naruto pour a small bottle of rum inside his drink, “It’s like he wants to touch me but he is forcing himself not too.” He sighed, “Maybe I should just give up this endeavour and try for someone my own age. It’s been almost 5 years and I feel I am wasting my time.”</p>
<p>“<em>I told you in the beginning that you shouldn't go after a married man because you don't want to be labelled as a homewrecker or worse but I'm glad you have decided against it.” Karin smiled as Sasuke took a seat back at the computer desk, “I’m proud of you.”</em></p>
<p>Sasuke’s face dropped, “You may be proud of me but I'm not proud of me.” He sighed, “Well I'm going to go because I'm horny and I need to fuck myself into happiness.”</p>
<p>“<em>Thanks for sharing Sasuke.” Karin rolled her eyes, “Bye Sas.”</em></p>
<p>“Bye Karin.” He waved her off and closed his laptop, “A homewrecker—bitch what if I wanted to be a fucking homewrecker?”</p>
<p><a id="_GoBack" name="_GoBack"></a> Leaning back in his chair, Sasuke stared up at the white ceiling of his bedroom and sighed loudly to himself. He could still hear the rumble of Naruto’s voice from the outside deck but only picking up bits and pieces of the conversation on his end until a grunt then silence. It wasn't his place to ask nor did he want to get into the argument that was going on so he opted to head down stairs.</p>
<p>Opening the fridge, he grabbed a bottle of gatorade before taking a few sips on his way out the back door onto the deck. Watching the waves catch the moonlight just right, it looked as if the ocean was glowing and he felt himself being pulled towards the water. Kicking his flip flops off at the last step, Sasuke dug his toes into the sand towards the water and felt the cool breeze against his skin that was rolling off the ocean. The deep breath of salty sea air he inhaled filled his lungs and silenced the conversation he had with Karin just moments ago.</p>
<p>“I wouldn't step into the ocean right now if I were you.” A voice startled Sasuke as he stepped onto the wet sand and he turned to confront the person.</p>
<p>“Professor?” He knitted his brow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well here we are!!! Already on the 6th chapter and one step closer to whatever you want to think is going to happen lol. I would highly appreciate some feed back! What was everyones favorite part so far? It doesnt have to be in this chapter, it could be other chapters I just want to know. <br/>Ive been a little down lately and hearing from my readers always perks me up. <br/>Sam</p>
<p>Chapter 7 will be posted January 25th</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Recreation.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beta'd by HeartSNS</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">“Do you have your money I gave you this afternoon?” Naruto asked Hima as she hopped into the back seat with the boys.</p><p class="western">“Yep it’s in my pocket.” She nodded her head and buckled up.</p><p class="western">“Have a good time okay.” Naruto closed the back passenger door and poked her cheek through the window, “Have Gaara call me if you need anything alright.”</p><p class="western">“Okay dad...jeeze.” She chuckled as Shiniki leaned over to show her something on his phone.</p><p class="western">Moving up to the passenger seat where Gaara sat, he slipped the man another 50 he had pulled out for her in case she needed it before smiling, “In case she loses the other 50 I gave her.” He whispered and Gaara nodded his head.</p><p class="western">“It will take a few to get to the other side of the island and depending on what time they decide to tire us out we might be home late.” He placed the money in his wallet before jerking his head in Naruto’s direction, “Please don't burn my house down.”</p><p class="western">“It’s alright I trust you with her.” Naruto smiled and thought to himself that if he and Gaara were married, Hima would have been the redheads instead of his wife’s. “Be careful and have fun. I'll make sure to have the house nice and crispy when you return.”</p><p class="western">Knowing Gaara was going to say something or come through the passenger window, Lee quickly placed the gear into drive and pulled from the driveway. Waving at them until he couldn't see them, Naruto smiled to himself as he entered the house. How could he forget the pier they were heading too—it was where he and Gaara had their first date and kiss. It was the highlight of his 17<sup>th</sup> year of being on his planet as well when Gaara had given him a hand job at the top of the Ferris wheel before their date was even over. He never had so much fun in his life.</p><p class="western">If Hima was anything like Naruto, she would have the best time of her life with her friends/cousins and then pass out on the drive back to the house and being the good dad he was, he would carry her to her room and tuck her in instead of making her walk like most parents. It was little moments like that that made Naruto love being a father. When he became a parent to his second child he knew he shouldn’t have played favorites but when she came out with a full head of dark hair and blue eyes like himself, he knew she was going to be his favorite. Unlike Boruto, Hima had his birthmark on her cheeks where as the eldest didn't, he inherited his mother’s eyes and his father’s hair but there were a few strands of dark hair mixed at the bottom of his hair line.</p><p class="western">Don't get him wrong, he loved his son very much but the attitude problem he seemed to get from his uncle made Naruto want to take him into the back yard and square up just to teach him a lesson. Sitting down in the day room at the back of the house, Naruto propped his feet up on the coffee table and pulled his laptop onto his lap. He still had a few reports to finish about some samples he and Shika collected on their trip to the other side of the island and he knew if Kankuro didn't have them by Sunday he would be pissy come Monday morning.</p><p class="western">An hour into his report, he heard his phone begin to buzz across the glass table next to him and looked over to see Hinata’s face flash across the screen. For a few days he had been preparing for the argument between them since he tried to call her back when Lee had told him she called, but she never answered any of his calls. Personally, he thought she might have been busy but seeing her Instagram told him a different story.</p><p class="western">Sighing, he picked up his phone and hit the green button, “Hello—</p><p class="western">“<em>Five days—five days Naruto. It takes you five days to answer your damn phone. What if something had happened to Boruto?” Her voice echoed off the empty glass walls around him and he pulled the receiver away from his ear, “I haven't spoken with Hima in almost two weeks and all I get are crappy pictures with that man’s children in them with her. None of her by herself...do they not leave her alone to take a simple picture?”</em></p><p class="western">“Well hello to you too.” Naruto said sarcastically and got up to head to the kitchen, “I find it rude not to receive a ‘hello husband, how have you been...” He opened the fridge to pull out a few small bottles of rum and a coke plus a beer, “Just immediately go into yelling at me...alright. So, this is what we are going to do today.” He popped the cap on the can of beer and took a drink. Yeah he was defiantly going to need it.</p><p class="western">“<em>I’m not in the mood for your tone today Naruto.” She snapped, “Where is my daughter?”</em></p><p class="western">“Our daughter is currently on her way with Gaara and Lee to celebrate Metal Lee’s birthday at the pier.” He answered as he returned to the day room with his findings. “They won’t be back until later tonight.”</p><p class="western">“<em>Which means it’s going to take another five days for you to call me with her next to you.” She groaned into the speaker. “I want to know how she is doing.”</em></p><p class="western">“Well if you want to know about her day, I can fill you in.” Naruto took a few gulps of the beer in his hand to finish it off before opening the coke can and poured it into the yeti cup he had been using since the beginning of the trip. With the attitude she was spitting over the phone, drinking seemed to be the best solution and Naruto wasn't going to let the rum go to waste, “She gets up in the morning, changes clothes for the day, brushes her teeth and then has breakfast with the others in the house. If we don't have to go to the aquatic center, she plays with the other kids out on the beach. Then we have dinner, she reads or plays with Metal Lee and Shiniki until bed. Not a worry or a care about calling and speaking with anyone on the phone.” He poured two of the small bottles of rum into his cup and swirled the cup around.</p><p class="western">“<em>I don't care about her day, I just want to speak with her but it seems like I have missed her yet again. Have you even called our son to check on him?” She asked.</em></p><p class="western">“I did yesterday and he sent me to voicemail after the second ring.” He answered her and took the third bottle of rum as a shot before picking up his cup to take another drink, “Seems he doesn't want to talk to me just like Hima doesn't want to speak with you.” He shivered at how strong the alcohol was in his cup after the second bottle of rum, “I sent him a text though.”</p><p class="western">“<em>You are insufferable.” Hinata sighed angrily, which Naruto didn't catch because the alcohol began to affect him quicker than normal until he realized he hasn't eaten anything before he began drinking, “I don't even know why I sent her with you. I should have just kept her home with me and she could accompany me to the hospital.”</em></p><p class="western">“Being at the hospital is boring to her and you’d know if you asked her.” He blurted after another gulp, “Being the administrative assistant for insurance or whatever you do isn't fun for an 8 year old. She wants to run and play, read a book or swim with sharks instead of being stuffed inside a stinky hospital with a bunch of mother hens. That would be the last thing on her mind for the summer.”</p><p class="western">“<em>At least it would be something for her to do.” Hinata argued, “You play in the ocean and study marine animals. What is that going to get her?”</em></p><p class="western">“A little more perspective then white walls and gray ass floors.” He took another gulp of the coke and rum before standing up with the cup firmly grasped in his hand and stepped out onto the back deck. The fresh air brushing past his heated cheeks felt good but it didn't stop him from taking another drink, “Damn that is good.” He smiled stupidly at the yeti cup.</p><p class="western">“<em>When will she be home Naruto.” Hinata asked again, this time with a hint of irritation in her voice.</em></p><p class="western">“I. Don't. Know. Hinata. The pier doesn't close until 230 and they left at 7.” Naruto shot back with the same attitude she was displaying before looking down at his watch and squinted a little, “Its currently 9 pm here but if you want to talk to her so damn bad I can forward your call to Gaara’s cell phone and you can ruin her good time with your voice and stupid questions. I'm sure Gaara would love to talk to you for a while since you are his favorite person in the world.” He laughed at his own joke.</p><p class="western">“<em>I know how to tell time Naruto and no I don't want to talk to your—whatever he is...” She spat.</em></p><p class="western">“He is one of my best friend’s that you didn't drive away thank you very much...he understands my feelings and knows me a bit more than you do, if we are being honest here.” His filter shut itself off as the alcohol rushing through his system brought more courage forward. Alcohol was the liquid courage everyone talked about. “If we really want to get deep—</p><p class="western">“<em>SHUT UP NARUTO!” Hinata yelled into the phone, “Have you been drinking? You know how I feel about it when you start to drink Naruto...”</em></p><p class="western">“OH SO NOW WE Ar—are turning to problems with me huh?” He started to yell but lowered his voice when he noticed the windows were open at the other beach house.</p><p class="western">“<em>You only get mouthy when you drink Naruto.” She stated.</em></p><p class="western">“You know...I’m a gro—grown ass man Hinata and I can fucking drink if I please.” He spat, “You aren't here to stop me anyway thank god for that, so why do I have to abide by your rules if you aren't here? You never let me be myself and I feel like I am constantly walking on eggshells with you...I’m tired of it.”</p><p class="western">“<em>I don't even know why I married you sometimes...” She breathed out knowing that he was only saying these things was because he was drunk. Everything would go back to normal once he slept off whatever was running through his head—if he even remembered what they were talking about.</em></p><p class="western">“Because you forced me to drunkenly sleep with you and got pregnant and instead of you being a single mother like I planned on making you, because I didn't want anything to do with you—your parents forced us get married not to tarnish the Hyuga name...” Naruto answered her question with a small giggle to his words.</p><p class="western">
  <em>Hinata’s end remained silent for a moment before breathing hard into the phone, “When Hima gets back from wherever she is, have her call me so I can talk to her.”</em>
</p><p class="western">“I will have her call you if she wants too. I'm not going to force her to talk to you like I have too.” Naruto took another drink and wiggled his toes, he felt like he was floating on cloud nice.</p><p class="western">“<em>Naruto...”</em></p><p class="western">“You know I don't kn—oh shit...” Naruto dropped his phone on the deck and reached down to pick it up, “Haha, I dropped my phone—but I wi—will have Hima call you if she wants too.”</p><p class="western">“<em>You're worthless Naruto you know that...” Hinata said.</em></p><p class="western">“I’m sure...talk to you later. Byyyyeeeee!” He sang the last part into the receiver before hanging up. Gripping the phone in his hand, Naruto drew his arm back and chucked the phone into the sand with anger behind his throw. “Oh shit I might need that...” He groaned at his mistake and downed the rest of his drink. Sitting the cup down, he plucked the three beers he brought out with him and took the stairs one at a time until his toes touched the cold sand.</p><p class="western">In his mind, he could have sworn it was only going to take 20 minutes to find his phone but when he took a seat in one of Gaara’s lounging chairs and began watching the waves under the moonlight, the finding of his phone was pushed to the back of his mind and the argument with Hinata rushed ashore just like the waves he was watching.</p><p class="western">
  <em>You're worthless Naruto…</em>
</p><p class="western">Those words rang through his head and made him even more angry than he already was. “She’s such a fucking cunt.” Naruto said to the ocean knowing the water wouldn't argue with him before sitting the first empty beer bottle into the sand next to his chair and opening the next one. If she thought he was worthless why were they still married? Was she staying with him because of the kids or something else and it made him wonder how the kids would be affected by their parents separating. Bolt would probably hate him like he already did and Hima...Hima would probably want to live with him but Hinata wouldn't allow that.</p><p class="western">Sighing to himself after a few gulps of beer, he crossed his leg over the other and looked up just as Sasuke stepped into the wet sand, the water rushing over his bare feet from the incoming waves and it gave Naruto the chance to admire him without him noticing him. He could barely see the shorts Sasuke was wearing with the black hoodie that hung lose on his body and when he bent over to pick up a shell, Naruto’s eyes followed the curve of his ass to the back of his thighs. Noticing Sasuke taking a few steps further into the ocean Naruto shook his head and finally spoke.</p><p class="western">“I wouldn't step any further into the ocean right now if I were you.” Naruto barely trusted his own voice not to crack.</p><p class="western">Dropping the shell he faced the voice, “Professor?”</p><p class="western">“Yeah it’s me...” He wiggled the beer bottle then took a few more gulps.</p><p class="western">“Hn...” Sasuke arched a brow, “You usually aren't out this late sir.”</p><p class="western">“I told you, you didn't have to be so formal with me.” Naruto chuckled, his buzz simmering down to a tipsy state and he remembered why he never drank. The effects always coursed through him faster than anyone else and he would always lose the nice buzz unless he kept drinking. “We aren't in Konoha or on campus.”</p><p class="western">“Then what do you want me to call you?” Sasuke teased, “Mr. Uzumaki?”</p><p class="western">“Naruto is fine.” He took the last drink of the beer he opened before placing it in the sand next to the other empty one.</p><p class="western">“My question is, how can you ask me to call you Naruto when you haven't once called me by my name the entire time we have been here?” He arched his brow.</p><p class="western">“That isn't true Sasuke.” Naruto looked into his face, “When I addressed you this morning at the center, I called you Sasuke.”</p><p class="western">“But when we are at the houses you chose to ignore me.” Sasuke huffed and shoved his hands into his front pocket.</p><p class="western">Naruto sighed defeated and reached for the last beer, “Are you going to fight with me too?”</p><p class="western">It took a moment for Sasuke to understand what he meant, the yelling he heard while speaking with Karin must have been Naruto yelling at his wife or someone on the other end and he shrugged his shoulders, “I wouldn't call this fighting. A small banter between us but not a full blown fight. I wouldn't want to make your life even more miserable then it already is.”</p><p class="western">“How do you know my life is miserable?” Naruto questioned after his sip, watching him slowly walk in front of him to the lounge chair to his right and take a seat before leaning back to cross one leg over the other. With how close they were, if Sasuke flexed his foot he would be touching the blondes calf.</p><p class="western">“Well I know it wasn't Gaara or Lee you were yelling at on the deck.” He stated and swayed his foot side to side, “Gaara would have knocked your ass out and Lee would have offered to go jogging across the sand to cool your thoughts—so my only other guess would be the wife you're so hung up about.”</p><p class="western">“Sometimes I wonder...” He mumbled, wondering if Sasuke even caught his words but when the other tilted his head to the side and a small smirk adored his lips, he knew Sasuke heard it loud and clear. Relaxing against the back of the chair after taking more sips from his beer, he felt Sasuke’s swaying foot touch his calf every so often and the grains of sand fell from the bottom of his foot when they connected. He should have moved his leg away at the first contact, the boundaries still set between them despite the two kisses they shared and he felt himself move his leg close enough for Sasuke’s foot to rub against his skin.</p><p class="western">“She nags a lot doesn't she?” Sasuke asked and kept his foot moving until his foot was clear of the sand and all he felt was Naruto’s soft leg hairs, “She must get on your nerves a lot since you are drinking.”</p><p class="western">“What makes you think I don't drink regularly?” He looked over at Sasuke and took a few gulps. “I could be a raging alcoholic and no one would ever know.”</p><p class="western">Sasuke rolled his eyes and leaned to the other side of the chair closer to where Naruto was, “I highly doubt it.” He chuckled, “If you were a raging alcoholic, you wouldn't need beer to cover up the smell of rum and coke you had earlier when you were arguing with her. Your body would be used to the alcohol content and it wouldn't have even made you buzzed like you were before you came out here.”</p><p class="western">“Are you sure you are a Marine Biology student?” Naruto asked as he finished off the rest of the beer.</p><p class="western">“Yes I am sure.” He smiled at him and leaned a little closer while his thighs rubbed together in his seat. “I am just very observant when it comes to some things and people.”</p><p class="western">“Really...” Naruto leaned even closer towards the others chair before breaking eye contact to gaze at Sasuke’s lips and not caring that their faces were merely inches apart. Letting out a small breath, Sasuke inhaled with a soft moan that made the hairs on the back of Naruto’s neck stand, “Ca—Can you still smell the rum on my breath?”</p><p class="western">Licking his lips nervously, Sasuke snuck his hand between them and lightly touched Naruto’s neck with his fingertips. His mind clouded from the blonde’s strong aura and he felt himself being sucked in once more just like in the kitchen the week before. “Ye—yes I can still smell it.” Sasuke finally gathered the words he needed to say but didn't pull back. “Yo—you might want to brush you tee—</p><p class="western">“The blow job you gave me back in December was the best I've ever had.” Naruto rested his forehead against the younger males as the beer in his hand dropped to the sand below and he laid his hand on Sasuke’s bare thigh subconsciously while his thumb rubbed side to side.</p><p class="western">“Wa—was it?” Sasuke whispered.</p><p class="western">Naruto gave a small nod, “It was an—and you were right. I did think about it all weekend and even jerked off many times in the shower trying to recreate the way your mouth felt around my dick with my hand but—</p><p class="western">“Nothing can compare to my mouth Naruto.” Sasuke brought Naruto closer by the nape of his neck, the distance between them mere centimeters, “I can do it again if you want.” He whispered, letting his lips touch Naruto’s with every word.</p><p class="western">“S’uke.” Naruto moaned out and Sasuke shivered at the lingering smell of alcohol on the blonde’s breath.</p><p class="western">“Is that what you want, Naruto?” He breathed out and seductively trapped his bottom lip between his lip as a small gush of slick leaked between his legs, wetting his panties, “Do you want to feel my mouth around your cock again like the first time?”</p><p class="western">“N—no it—it’s you I want...” Naruto answered, leaning forward enough until their lips met and a small shock exploded through them the moment their lips touched. Gasping at the feeling, Sasuke opened his mouth and gave Naruto the chance to slide his tongue past his lips, their tongues circling one another in the heat of the moment. With Naruto’s hand cupping his cheek, Sasuke crawled from his chair into the blonde’s lap and made sure their lips never left each other.</p><p class="western">Straddling his lap, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto’s neck and played with the baby hairs at the back of his neck while the older man’s hand explored his body. This was what he wanted, he wanted Naruto’s mouth pressed to his own, fighting for dominance in the kisses they shared—he wanted to feel the blondes bulge teasing him through the thin shorts he was wearing and when he felt the cool breeze follow Naruto’s hands under his hoodie to cup his breasts, he turned his head to moan out. The sensation too much to keep locked in his throat.</p><p class="western">He waited patiently for this moment, all the wet dreams and fucking himself with his sex toys to fantasies of the blonde were finally coming true and he wasn't going to let this opportunity pass him up. A reasonable person would have stopped and thought about the fact that Naruto had a wife and kids and that everything would come spiraling down for both of them, but when he rocked his hips into Naruto’s erection and the blonde released his bottom lip to grip his hair, he didn't care anymore.</p><p class="western">“Like that...” Sasuke moaned out as Naruto latched onto his neck, his favorite spot just below his earlobe. “Oh god!” He gripped at the others shirt and arched his chest into Naruto’s hand.</p><p class="western">“Keep rocking your hips...” Naruto ordered in Sasuke’s ear when he pinched the others nipple, his brow arching a little when he felt the cold metal between his fingers and he tried to lift the hoodie enough to see but Sasuke pushed it back down.</p><p class="western">“I—if you want to see more.” He rocked against Naruto’s groin and blushed deeper, “Come to my room.”</p><p class="western">“What about the other students?” Naruto asked concerningly.</p><p class="western">Cupping Naruto’s cheek, Sasuke leaned in for a few more deep kisses as strong hands grasped his ass, “Th—they went out to party.” He licked along the others bottom lip, “I’m the only one home.” He got off his lap and admired the huge bulge in Naruto’s shorts. “Can you keep me quiet?”</p><p class="western">“I don't want you to be quiet.” Naruto said, standing up and taking Sasuke’s hand. Ignoring the warning signs that were going off in his head, he followed Sasuke to the student’s beach house and took every opportunity to touch on Sasuke’s ass as they made their way into the house.</p><p class="western">Glancing around into the other rooms at the top of the stairs, Naruto felt a rush of clouded relief when he noticed that the rooms were empty and no one came back early. Despite what he was about to do, he didn't need any of the other students catching him in their beach house at a time like this or with a raging bulge in his shorts that has yet to decrease.</p><p class="western">His mind was too fuzzy with the image of Sasuke’s ass swaying back and forth on the stairs or how he kept their hands together until they were safely in his room alone with the door shut and locked. Dropping Sasuke’s hand, Naruto took a few deep breaths before facing the younger male. Lustful blue eyes started at his bare feet, making their way up his smooth legs and lingered on his fingers that were fidgeting with the hem of his sweatshirt.</p><p class="western">“Naru...” Sasuke breathed as Naruto looked up, admiring his flustered cheeks and swollen lips.</p><p class="western">“Are you nervous?” Naruto asked and took a step towards him but Sasuke shook his head.</p><p class="western">“No I'm not.” He answered.</p><p class="western">“Good.” Naruto said, cupping his cheek gently and backed him into the door before pressing their lips together for another hot session of needy kisses and desperate touches.</p><p class="western">Opening his mouth, Sasuke groaned at the hot tongue playing with his own and pressed his chest into the taller mans while his hands unbuttoned the blondes cargo shorts. Between their moans, they heard his pants drop to his ankles until Sasuke jerked his head back against the door to moan loudly when Naruto snuck his hand under his shirt to play with his nipple ring again. Closing his eyes and biting his lower lip, he melted into the kisses Naruto gave to his throat before feeling the blonde’s erection brushed against his thigh.</p><p class="western">“O—oh shit...” Naruto paused his assault on Sasuke’s neck when slender fingers wrapped around his manhood and began to stroke evenly.</p><p class="western">“Is this how you picture it in the shower?” Sasuke questioned and Naruto pulled his face from his neck to stare down into his eyes.</p><p class="western">“Y—yes...” Naruto groaned when his base was squeezed. Opening his mouth a little, their gaze never faltering as Sasuke sunk down to his knees and continued to stroke his cock until thick drops of pre-cum threatened to drip from the tip. Smirking, Sasuke held Naruto’s tip over his opened mouth and pumped him a few times before plump drops dripped into his mouth coating his tongue.</p><p class="western">Humming to himself, Sasuke swallowed the cum that was on his tongue before licking around the head and dipping the tip of his tongue into his slit to taste him more. Planting his hands on the door, Naruto rested his head on his arm and watched Sasuke open his mouth to teasingly take just the tip into his mouth—tongue swirling around the reddened skin that had Naruto moaning into his arm. Relaxing his throat, Sasuke opened wide and took the older male’s member deep into his mouth, the tip grazing past his palatine uvula and pushing against the back of his throat.</p><p class="western">“Da—damn Sasuke...” Naruto panted, trying to control his urge to shove his dick down his throat more.</p><p class="western">Needing air, Sasuke slowly pulled his head the length of the blonde’s cock but kept the tip at his lips to give small kisses before taking a deep breath and went back to sucking. He moaned with the stretching of his throat from the delicious girthy organ and snuck his free hand between his legs to rub himself through his shorts. Hearing Naruto moan from what he was doing with his drooling mouth, Sasuke felt fingers tangle into his hair just like the first time and guide his head a few times until he quickly pulled off his cock for breath. Saliva mixed with Naruto’s cum ran down his chin when he looked up at the panting blonde before he licked his lips and began to tease the underside of his cock.</p><p class="western">“Yo—you look sexy like that...” Naruto licked his lip and thrusted his cock back into Sasuke’s mouth teasingly then pulled out to rub the lip along his wet lips.</p><p class="western">“I love the way you taste Naruto...” He licked the tip while pumping the base, “D—do you want to fuck my mouth?” He teased Naruto’s sack with delicate fingers. “I can take it.”</p><p class="western">Naruto felt a shiver of excitement run through him, he’s only ever seen face fucking in the pornos he’s watched and never really thought he would ever get to experience it first hand, “Are you sure?” Naruto arched a brow.</p><p class="western">“I can handle it Na—ru—to...” He smirked and opened his mouth wide enough to catch the tip before closing his eyes.</p><p class="western">Gently Naruto gripped the sides of his head, his thrusts starting out close and even while Sasuke pressed his tongue to the large vein under his cock. Looking up at Naruto’s determined face, a sting of pleasure ran through him and he shoved his hands into his shorts to play with himself while gripping Naruto’s hip, signaling for him to go faster. By the sixth thrust, Sasuke’s nose touched the small patch of course blonde hair and drool frothed at the sides of his mouth until he pushed Naruto back to inhale deep, his lungs excited for air. The break was short lived as Naruto shoved his cock back into Sasuke’s mouth and continued to thrust forward.</p><p class="western">Slick gushed over his fingers the more he touched himself at the same time drool dropped from his chin onto his hoodie from the rough treatment Naruto was giving his mouth and he defiantly knew his throat was going to be raw in the morning but he wanted it to be. Hollowing his cheeks as much as he could, he forcefully sucked the blonde’s shaft when he was down his throat and felt Naruto throb against his tongue.</p><p class="western">“Sh—shit fuck! Ima cum…!” Naruto moaned out before pulling his cock from Sasuke’s opened mouth and began stoking himself over the others tongue that was sticking out. Touching his tip to Sasuke’s tongue, Naruto stroked roughly until his first release shot to the back of Sasuke’s throat and the rest pooled perfectly in the middle of his pink organ. “Fuu—uuuk!”</p><p class="western">Removing his hand from his shorts, Sasuke swallowed the mess on his tongue and licked his lips, “Yo—you taste really good...” He stood up and rubbed his thighs together unintentionally, “Kiss me.”</p><p class="western">Nodding his head, Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke and kneading his butt through his shorts before pressing his dry lips to the younger males in a passionate kiss. Feeling Sasuke’s tongue trace his bottom lip, he opened his mouth and tasted himself on the others tongue when they clashed. Continuing to kiss him, Sasuke moaned at the strong hands pushing him forward so their groins rubbed together and bring Naruto’s soft member back to life for round two.</p><p class="western">“No regrets?” Sasuke whispered against Naruto’s lip and felt his head shake.</p><p class="western">“No regrets.” Naruto said as he was pushed back towards the bed where he sat down.</p><p class="western">Grabbing the bottom of his hoodie, Sasuke slowly pulled it over his head to reveal his small pierced breasts, flat stomach and curvy hips. It was a love/hate game that he was shaped like an hourglass instead of like most guys but from the look in Naruto’s eyes and how he licked his lips, he felt it made the blonde want him even more. Nodding his head, he grabbed the end of his shirt to pull it over his head to show Sasuke his own despite him seeing it a few days ago when they were all at the beach. Reaching out, fingers trailed down the blond’s chest to his abs before a kiss was given between his breasts.</p><p class="western">“You have really pretty breasts Sasuke...” Naruto continued to kiss his skin.</p><p class="western">“You think so...” He heard himself whisper and he looked up at him to study his face. “Yo—you don't think this is weird?”</p><p class="western">Naruto shook his head, “No I don't think it’s weird.” He laid his hands on Sasuke’s hips before slowly sliding them down and taking his shorts with him. “I think it’s beautiful.”</p><p class="western">His chest quivered with emotion as his shorts dropped to his ankles and his lower region was revealed but Naruto didn't look disgusted or turned off—on the contrary, he cock stood at full attention against his thigh, eager to be touched once more. Placing Sasuke’s hand on his shoulders, Naruto coursed his fingers from his pale hips to between his legs and gently rubbed his fingers against sensitive folds, making Sasuke a little weak in the knees and his hands gripping his shoulders.</p><p class="western">“I knew you were like this from the moment you stepped into my class 4 years ago.” He dipped a finger between the wetness and let the tip graze over his clit while his other hand teased the slit of his cock. “You tried to hide it with the baggy clothes you wear but your figure gives you away.” He kissed Sasuke’s breast before looking up, “As the years went on, I noticed you wore more and more tight fitting clothing to let me know when I already knew.”</p><p class="western">“Na—Naruto…” He knitted his brows while staring into Naruto’s face and his mouth slowly parted in a pleasurable moan while his body shivered with delight as his clit and penis were stimulated together.</p><p class="western">“Spread your legs a little.” Naruto ordered and positioned his hand between his legs so he was able to rub Sasuke’s clit with his thumb and teased his rim with two fingers. “Does that feel good?” Naruto looked up into Sasuke’s face before pumping his left hand along his cock and thrusting his fingers inside with his right, his thumb never stopping rubbing his clit in circles either.</p><p class="western">“Oh...god!” Sasuke bit his lip to keep from crying out even more. No one has ever touched him like this or with the light on for that matter and he felt the deeper connection to Naruto that trumped over the lust he felt for his teacher. Naruto seemed to know the perfect technique to send all his nerves into a frenzy. He couldn't even do that to himself.</p><p class="western">“Oh god...” Sasuke dug his nails into Naruto’s shoulders as he looked up at the ceiling. “Fu—fuck! Ahhhhh!” He felt his body convulse for a moment and his release followed.</p><p class="western">A small chuckle rose from Naruto’s throat as he removed his fingers from Sasuke’s dripping cunt and brought it to his mouth to taste him. “You taste pretty good too Sasuke.” Naruto shot back and stood up, his figure towering over Sasuke.</p><p class="western">“Kiss me.” Sasuke ordered, his mouth opening for Naruto’s tongue when he was picked up.</p><p class="western">Carrying Sasuke around the bed and holding him for a few more deep kisses, he dropped him to the bed below and ordered him to the middle to which Sasuke obeyed. Spreading his legs for the older male, Sasuke moaned at the light touches from Naruto’s hand going up his inner thighs.</p><p class="western">“So smooth...” Naruto whispered to himself and crawled on the bed to between Sasuke’s legs. Leaning over him, he bent his head for a few kisses while rutting his hips into the others and drawing even more moans from the sweet voice that sent goosebumps down Naruto’s arms. “Do you have a rubber?” Naruto broke their kiss.</p><p class="western">“Yeah...” Sasuke twisted a little to open the nightstand drawer to grab one.</p><p class="western">“Thank you.” He plucked it from Sasuke’s fingers and gave him a quick kiss before sitting back on his knees to open the foil. Seeing another set of hands, he let Sasuke roll the rubber down his member slowly while they kissed and only stopping when it wouldn't roll down anymore. Slick from his release earlier, trailed between his butt cheeks to the blankets below him and for a moment he felt embarrassed to lay back because he’s never been this wet before. “Sasuke...”</p><p class="western">“Huh.” Sasuke looked towards the window.</p><p class="western">“Don’t be embarrassed Sasuke.” Naruto whispered in his ear after catching the expression. “Let me take care of you.”</p><p class="western">Meeting Naruto halfway for a kiss, he nodded his head and let Naruto push him down on the bed and covered his face. He felt like a teenager about go through his first time but when soft hair touched his chin and a hot mouth covered his nipple, all thoughts holding him back evaporated. Dropping his hands from Naruto’s shoulders to his muscular thighs, he rolled his hips against the blondes and moaned out when his thick cock grazed over his clit and rubbed over his own member. Feeling Sasuke get into it, Naruto kneeled back and watched Sasuke grip under his legs to bring his knees to his chest, displaying his perfectly waxed cunt glistening with even more slick.</p><p class="western">“Damn...” Naruto licked his lips and pumped himself a little.</p><p class="western">Keeping his legs up and spread slightly, Sasuke slid his hands down the back of his thighs and touched his folds before gently prying them apart to show his rim. Seeing the wetness, Naruto took a shaky breath and scooted up enough for his head to teasingly press against his rim, the wetness coating the tip of the rubber. Feeling Naruto’s hands grasp his hips, Sasuke took a deep breath as he began to slowly ease inside him—taking him slowly not to hurt him. A small trickle of sweat accumulated between his and Naruto’s thighs the more he pushed into him and he curled his toes against the blondes calves from the mixture of pain and pleasure.</p><p class="western">“Oh fu—fuckk!” Sasuke bit his bottom lip to distract his brain from the thickness of Naruto’s cock until the head popped inside him stretching his canal, “Oh g—god...” He reached down to touch himself as Naruto continued to push into him.</p><p class="western">“You stretched around me perfectly.” Naruto moaned out and placed one hand under Sasuke’s knee to spread his leg a little more, “You took all of me.” He wiggled his hips. “That is such a pretty sight.”</p><p class="western">Propping himself on his hands, Sasuke glanced down between his legs and panted at the sight of Naruto’s thickness embedded to the hilt before reaching between to rub his clit and touching the base of the others cock in the process. Hearing Naruto moan from the touch, Sasuke clenched his insides to hear him moan once more.</p><p class="western">“I feel so full.” Sasuke rocked forward, taking the exposed base fully inside and stretching himself more. Without warning, Naruto pulled his hips back and thrusted forward until his cock hit his cervix, “Oh fuck...” Sasuke clenched around him.</p><p class="western">“Ar—are you alright?” Naruto looked up, resisting the urge to thrust again? “I—I didn't hurt you did I?”</p><p class="western">He quickly shook his head and laid back down to stare up at the blonde after he laid his hand over his belly, “I’ve never ha—had someone thrust that de—deep before.” he panted and touched Naruto’s hip with his free hand, “Do it again.”</p><p class="western">Gripping the sheets next to his shoulders, Sasuke tossed his head back with the second and third deep thrust to moan loudly when Naruto’s thick cock aimed directly into his cervix and left him a moaning mess on the sheets. Through the pleasure, he found himself wishing it had been Naruto who’d taken his virginity instead of his brother’s friend one drunken night. Naruto knew exactly how hard to thrust inside him to make his pussy squelch louder than their moans and had him wetter than when he came earlier.</p><p class="western">Every time Naruto pulled almost all the way out, slick gushed from his hole and trailed between his ass cheeks until another slap of the blonde’s groin smacked against him. Sasuke barely had time to catch his breath before the next thrust rang through his body and he grabbed for Naruto, pulling him down enough to trap his member between them and their lips to lazily touch.</p><p class="western">“Oh fuck! Yessss!” Sasuke moaned louder when Naruto spread him even more by draping his knees over his arms and lifting his ass off the bed a little. Between their moving bodies, dark eyes watched the blondes thick cock pound into his quivering pussy as he gripped the sheets in an attempt to ground himself, but the pleasure was to much.</p><p class="western">“Fuck! Fuck! Ima cum Naruto...” Sasuke panted into Naruto’s opened mouth before pushing him back enough for his cock to slip from his wetness and a stream erupted from his cunt—coating the blonde’s groin.</p><p class="western">“Hmmm...” Naruto arched a brow.</p><p class="western">“Fu—ck!” Sasuke panted while his legs shook over the blonde’s arms and he looked up, trying to guess what the older man was thinking but when three fingers slid inside him, he already knew what was about to happen. Clenching around the fingers, Sasuke hooded his eyes and convulsed with how quickly the fingers inside him were moving. Grabbing Naruto’s wrist as he removed his fingers another climax followed and a stream of clear liquid squirted from his rim leaving him a shaking mess on the bed.</p><p class="western">“That was fucking sexy.” Naruto breathed out and brought his fingers to his mouth, licking the liquid from the digits. “Hmmm, tasty!”</p><p class="western">“Oh god...” Sasuke covered his face for a moment until lips touched his own and all he could think of was the tongue playing with his own. Feeling Naruto manhandle him to his knees, he bit his lip nervously since last time he was in this position it wasn't good but instead of being pounded into immediately, he felt Naruto’s cock between his thighs and lips on his neck. The blondes strong hand covered his belly then traveled up to his breasts to play with both of them while he kissed and nibbled at his neck before whispered dirty things in his ear.</p><p class="western">“Say it again...” Sasuke moaned out and pushed the pillow off the bed in front of him, not expecting it to catch on the closed water bottle that was on his nightstand. Seeing as they were alone in the house Sasuke paid no mind to it falling to the ground and rolling under the bed as he pushed back against Naruto.</p><p class="western">“I said your pussy looks good on my dick.” Naruto nibbled on his shoulder once more.</p><p class="western">Reaching between them as Naruto sucked on his shoulder, he trapped the blonde’s member between his hand and his wet cunt before rocking back and forth to tease him until he was pressed to the mattress below. Giving his cock a few pumps, he placed himself at Sasuke’s entrance and thrusted back inside the overly wet tightness. Gripping pale hips, Naruto grinded into his pussy before pulling back and slamming deep inside to watch his ass bounce against his groin. The sound of their skin slapping together rose in the room until Naruto tangled his hand in Sasuke’s soft hair and pulled him from the bed. Being pulled by his hair, Sasuke planted his hands on the headboard to hold himself up and thrusted back against Naruto’s hard rocks.</p><p class="western">/////</p><p class="western">Decking out the club early after seeing Tenten and Shino sucking face on the dance floor. Suigetsu caught a Uber home and sighed happily when the driver pulled up to the beach house he actually remembered the address too.</p><p class="western">“Thanks man.” Suigetsu opened the door and stepped out of the car before receiving a small wave from the driver.</p><p class="western">Fetching the keys from his pocket, he took the steps two by two since the buzz from earlier had worn off and opened the door. Kicking off his shoes at the front door, he tossed the keys into the bowel before looking around the silent house and wondering if Sasuke in his room since it was only 1am.</p><p class="western">“Sas...” Suigetsu said but when he received nothing he shrugged his shoulders and stepped into the kitchen, “Sasuke must be asleep.” He opened the fridge door and grabbed a gatorade from the bottom shelf. Gulping down the iced cold liquid, he listened to the sounds of him gulping along with the sounds of the house and jumped when something upstairs dropped, “Um okay...” He arched his brow and closed the fridge.</p><p class="western">Since being here, he was used to some of the creaking noises the house did from time to time because of the wind but the thunk he heard was something else. Nearing the top of the stairs, Suigetsu’s ears perked at what sounded like a moan coming from behind Sasuke’s closed door and his eyes widened.</p><p class="western"><em>Oh shit!</em>--He thought to himself and moved close enough to Sasuke’s door where he wouldn't step on the creaky board. Covering his mouth, he felt his heart quicken at the low groan of another and he wondered if Sasuke was watching porn on his laptop or if there was someone in there with him. He had heard Sasuke bitching to Karin about being pent up for a while but he didn't think the great Sasuke would lower himself to watching porn and jacking off like a peasant.</p><p class="western">“I really hope he is alone in there...” Suigetsu muttered to himself and slowly backed towards his room, his mouth dropping open in shock. Closing his door as quiet as he could and locking the lock, he quickly found his headphones to blare music loud enough so he didn't have to hear what was going on across the hall.</p><p class="western">////</p><p class="western">“Fuck—fuck yesss! Harder...oh god!” He begged and felt Naruto increase his thrusts to poundings.</p><p class="western"><em>Fwop…</em><br/>
Fwop…<br/>
Fwop…</p><p class="western">“Yes! Like that!” Sasuke moaned out and held himself up with one hand while the other stroked his erection, “Keep go—going! Oh Fuck! YESSSS!”</p><p class="western">“Shit...ima cum!” Naruto released his hair to grip his hips with both hands. Fucking Sasuke rougher, he felt the ravens release splatter against his groin the harder he pounded into him until he found himself thrusting one last time and filling the rubber that was buried deep inside the younger males tight canal. Dropping to the bed, Sasuke pushed his face into the mattress to muffle his scream as his pussy pulsated around Naruto’s cock and his member spewed his spunk on the sheets below. Gathering his sanity Sasuke turned his head to inhale a deep breath and shivered from the thin layer of sweat that coated his skin.</p><p class="western">“Fuck...” Naruto pulled from the younger male and laid down beside him to catch his breath. All the quick yanks in the shower to the thoughts of the one next to him didn't compare to the real thing but he would have to say he delivered all the frustrations, tension and overload of fantasies into the rubber when he came. Sasuke was so tight and wet that no hand would ever be able to recreate that. Looking over at Sasuke, he smiled when the raven’s hips slid down to the mattress and relaxed against the sheets, “That wa—was amazing.”</p><p class="western">“Much better than in your head?” Sasuke moved his head to look at Naruto, his body still buzzing from his orgasms.</p><p class="western">“Much better than in my head or any shower could replicate.” He admitted with the stupid grin that Sasuke thought was cute. Sitting up for a moment, Naruto pulled the rubber off and tied it at the end before placing it into the waste bin on the side of the bed then laid back down. “Did you ever think of me in the shower?”</p><p class="western">Sasuke rolled his eyes, “I thought of you in more places than just the shower.” He propped himself up on his elbows and scooted closer to Naruto, “In the car, at school while you were lecturing, at dance class or studying. You have a very nice ass you know that?”</p><p class="western">“It’s the black slacks isn't it?” He chuckled, “They make my ass look fabulous.”</p><p class="western">“It’s the gray ones too.” Sasuke moved a little to press a small kiss on Naruto’s lips, “It’s just the way the fabric curves over your globes. Makes me hot every single time.”</p><p class="western">“Globes?” Naruto laughed loudly, “I’ve never heard anyone refer to my ass as globes before.”</p><p class="western">“Not even from Gaara?” Sasuke arched his brow and Naruto shook his head.</p><p class="western">“No.”</p><p class="western">“First time is the charm I guess.” Sasuke snuggled into Naruto’s side a little more for warmth.</p><p class="western">“What about yours?” He reached down to squeeze the nearest butt cheek.</p><p class="western">“What about mine.” Sasuke looked over his shoulder at the cheek Naruto was touching, “There is nothing wrong with my ass thank you...”</p><p class="western">He shook his head, “I didn't say anything was wrong with it.” He defended himself, “You have a very nice ass—I mean have you seen the way you look in yoga pants? You have a bubble butt most would kill for.”</p><p class="western">“So I have been told but I do a lot of squats when I'm at dance or at the gym.” Sasuke smirked and leaned into Naruto once he turned his head. Their lips pressing to one another sweetly while Sasuke’s hand traveled down a toned stomach to massage his abs. “I see that the work out regime with Lee is paying off.”</p><p class="western">Naruto’s jaw dropped at the comment, “Well isn't that just rude.”</p><p class="western">Sasuke rolled his eyes, “It’s not rude if its true Naruto.” He sat up next to him and glanced over his shoulder at the shower, he wondered if Naruto was going to stay with him or head back to the other house.</p><p class="western">“Do you want me to stay?” Naruto asked him, pulling Sasuke from his glare at the bathroom.</p><p class="western">A small smile crept over Sasuke’s lips before he leaned down to press his lips gently to Naruto’s. “Will you?”</p><p class="western">“I don't see why not but I would like to take a shower before we sleep.” He smiled and got off the bed, “And no funny business.”</p><p class="western">“Excuse me Na—” His sentence was cut short when Naruto grabbed his ankle to drag him down the length of the bed and into his arms.</p><p class="western">“No funny business.” Naruto leaned over him and kissed his shoulder as Sasuke rubbed his ass against his groin.</p><p class="western">“Ok—okay...” Sasuke gasped and looked over his shoulder at the blonde still kissing his tattooed shoulder before giving a small intimate smile, “No funny business.”</p><p class="western">///</p><p class="western">Looking into the back seat, Gaara smiled at the three children that were leaning against one another passed out from exhaustion. Just as he expected, the three of them had ran the adults rampant over the park until they were hungry and even after eating, they went back to jumping from ride to ride but with a sugar high this time. Even though he had fun with all of them, Gaara has wished Naruto had joined them to watch the excitement of the park brighten up his daughters face like it had done him the first time they visited the pier.</p><p class="western">Over the years Naruto had been gone, the owners had taken out the old rides and installed new ones along with new food vendors where almost everything was on a stick. The one ride they didn't take out but upgraded it frequently was the Ferris wheel and when they passed it, Gaara had let go of Lee’s hand to stare at the very top before smiling like an idiot when the memories of his first kiss with Naruto passed his thoughts.</p><p class="western">“Did you have fun?” Lee touched Gaara’s thigh, bringing him from his thoughts.</p><p class="western">“Yeah I did.” He nodded and laced his fingers with Lee’s. “The kids had a lot of fun.”</p><p class="western">“They passed out before we even left the parking lot.” He smiled, “Oh to be young and youthful like that again.”</p><p class="western">“Now you are just dreaming.” He looked out the window at the passing lights of the city. “Hima had so much fun with the boys. I don't think I have ever seen her smile so much.”</p><p class="western">“She looks like Naruto when she smiles wide like that.” Lee pulled off the highway and stopped at the light.</p><p class="western">“It’s just a shame she has that woman's hair.” He frowned. “I think she would be cuter with blonde hair like her fathers but oh well.” He shrugged his shoulders.</p><p class="western">Lee ignored his snarky comment as he turned on their street, “She is a cute kid even with the dark hair. Naruto is lucky to have her. It’s also nice to have him here. It’s been so long since we all have hung out.”</p><p class="western">“You’re telling me.” Gaara looked up at the dark house once Lee parked. “I wonder if he is asleep.”</p><p class="western">“Don’t worry I'm calling him.” Lee wiggled his phone and waited a few more minutes before calling three more times but when all three calls went to voicemail, Lee shook his head and pulled the keys from the ignition.</p><p class="western">“I’ll carry her inside.” Gaara stated as Lee leaned over the console to kiss his cheek.</p><p class="western">“That's gross...” Came from the eldest in the back seat.</p><p class="western">“Oh good your up. Now you can walk to your room.” Gaara looked over his shoulder at his son before unlatching his seat belt.</p><p class="western">“Gladly...” He opened the door and got out.</p><p class="western">Getting out as well, Gaara gently opened the passenger door and jolted Hima enough to lean over to the other side. Humming a little, he unbuckled her seat belt and picked her before closing the door with his butt. At the door, Metal Lee held the door open for his parents and made sure the car was locked by pressing the button when his father handed him the keys.</p><p class="western">“Go get ready for bed Metal.” Gaara ordered at the stairs.</p><p class="western">“Yes mom.” He yawned.</p><p class="western">On his way to Hima’s room, Gaara checked under Naruto’s door to see any light but when darkness was all he saw he went back to the task at hand. Pulling the blankets back enough to lay her down, he moved to her feet and unhooked her sandals before dropping them into the floor then covered her up. He even turned on the small fan near the door and quietly cracked her door as he left.</p><p class="western">“Hmmmm?” Gaara stepped across the hallway and gripped the doorknob to open the door but darkness was what welcomed him. Not even the TV was on and he flipped the light on to an empty bed. Shutting the light off, the redhead closed the door with a devilish grin and wondered where his friend had run off too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The tension, the tip toeing around each other and irritation between them has finally come to a close with just one kiss and they ended back up in Sasukes bed, but is it really closed lol. Every single one of you knows the juice only gets sweeter from here lol. Naruto cant have just one glass and be okay with it lol.<br/>Plus I know you all want more than just a glass too lol.<br/>I would also like to thank everyone who commented on the last chapter telling me your favorite part. It really was a pick me up and they all made me smile so thank you everyone!<br/>Sam</p><p>Next chapter will be updated on Feb 7th.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Do you have too...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beta'd by HeartSNS</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Rolling over into the warm body, Naruto turned his head to sneeze from the hair that tickled his nose just as his watch began to buzz on his wrist. Covering his mouth as he sneezed, he felt the one beside him jerk against him and he turned his buzzing watch off.</p>
<p class="western">“Do you really have to sneeze that loud?” Sasuke adjusted himself in the bed and pulled the blankets over his shoulders.</p>
<p class="western">“Sorry.” He whispered before laying back down to pull Sasuke to cuddle. “I didn't mean to startle you awake.”</p>
<p class="western">“Well you did.” He hummed but the smile on his face said something different, “Go back to sleep.”</p>
<p class="western">“I can’t...I have to go back to Gaara’s house before anyone wakes up.” He pulled the blanket down a little and kissed Sasuke’s shoulder softly.</p>
<p class="western">His smile turned into a frown just as his shoulders dropped, “Do you have too...” his voice trailed off.</p>
<p class="western">“Yes I do.” He muttered against Sasuke’s shoulder before kissing up to his neck just to hear him moan. Reaching under the blanket, Naruto wrapped his arm around Sasuke’s chest and pulled him closer before rolling him to his back and kissing him deeply, not caring of their morning breath.</p>
<p class="western">“Do you have time for this?” Sasuke moaned out as Naruto slid between his legs.</p>
<p class="western">“Well I could just leave you like this...” Naruto reached between them and teased Sasuke’s member with a few playful strokes.</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke pouted up at Naruto, “Yo—you better not...” He spread his legs a little more and covered his mouth to moan from the pleasure, knowing the other students were in their rooms.</p>
<p class="western">“And if I do?” Naruto whispered, pulling his hand away and received a frustrated groan while trying to ignore his own erection that was touching his thigh.</p>
<p class="western">“Pl—please don't...” Sasuke whined softly, his hips bucking off the bed into Naruto’s for friction.</p>
<p class="western">Giving a small chuckle, Naruto could partially see his flustered face in the darkness, “Do you have any lube?”</p>
<p class="western">“Uh huh...In—in the condom drawer.” Sasuke pointed to the nightstand.</p>
<p class="western">“Get it.” Naruto sat back on his knees and waiting for Sasuke to fetch it from the nightstand.</p>
<p class="western">In the process, Sasuke switched on the small bedside lamp before handing Naruto the bottle and a rubber but when he declines the foil, Sasuke raised his eyebrow and wondered what the blonde was up too. Lying back down, Sasuke nervously watched Naruto pop the lid before tipping the bottle to pour and he jerked at the sudden coldness covering his groin.</p>
<p class="western">“So wha—what...oh my god...” Sasuke breathed out and dropped to the bed to cover his face when Naruto took both of their cocks into his hand and began to slowly even out the lube over their members. His toes curled into the sheets next to Naruto’s legs as the slow pumps became faster and he looked up into blue eyes before pushing off the bed a little to kiss him. The motions from Naruto’s movements radiated pleasure through his entire body as slick slipped from his rim to between his butt cheeks. How was Naruto able to get him so worked up this early in the morning?</p>
<p class="western">Feeling they were evenly coated, Naruto pushed Sasuke back down on the bed and lowered himself enough to press their groins together before slowly rolling himself against Sasuke. With each roll, Sasuke trailed his hands from Naruto’s lower back to his shoulders and dug his nails into tan flesh at the pleasure coursing through his body.</p>
<p class="western">“O—oh god...” He panted heavy into the blondes ear as they rocked against one another, the friction of just their cocks sliding together and Naruto’s mouth teasing his throat brought his climax roaring unexpectedly. He clutched at Naruto’s back as slick gushed from his rim and his cock throbbed against his belly until he was empty.</p>
<p class="western">Lifting his head from Sasuke’s neck, Naruto shoved his tongue into the others mouth as he continued to thrust against him, not caring about the others cum coating his member. He was to wrapped up in Sasukes panting against his mouth and the pleasure his own body was receiving by just grinding against the raven.</p>
<p class="western">“Cu—cum on m—me...” Sasuke rutted up into Naruto’s groin, pulling a groan from his lips before kissing down the blondes neck to his shoulder. “Paint my st—stomach...” he demanded and bit into Naruto’s shoulder.</p>
<p class="western">“Oh fuck!” Naruto groaned loudly, releasing on Sasuke’s command while gripping his dark hair and covering his stomach with his mess.</p>
<p class="western">Keeping Sasuke’s face at his neck, he rutted a few more times and groaned at the cum pooled on pale skin before turning his head to kiss the others lips. His entire body tingled where Sasuke touched and he sucked on Sasuke’s swollen bottom lip before pulling his face away to smile down at him.</p>
<p class="western">“Wow...” Sasuke breathed out.</p>
<p class="western">“Never had that done before?” Naruto asked, wiggling his hips a little.</p>
<p class="western">Gasping Sasuke shook his head, “No—no I haven't.” He blushed a little, “I thought you were going to stick it in my butt so I panicked for a moment.” He slid his hands down Naruto’s shoulders to his bicep, “I’m not opposed to anal I just haven't prepared or anything...”</p>
<p class="western">“I wouldn't stick it in your butt unless you asked me too.” Naruto chuckled deeply, giving his flustered face a few more kisses then checked his watch. “Fuck...”</p>
<p class="western">“You gotta go?” Sasuke shivered at the loss of body heat when the blonde pulled away from him.</p>
<p class="western">“Yes I do.” Naruto picked up his undershirt he was wearing yesterday and wiped Sasuke’s stomach off before his own.</p>
<p class="western">“Leave it and I'll wash it with my clothes.” He sat up on the bed and leaned against the headboard with his knees brought up to his chest. “Will I see you later?”</p>
<p class="western">“You should, it’s the weekend.” Naruto dressed quickly before leaning on the bed and giving Sasuke a longing kiss. Feeling Sasuke’s hand on his cheek, he laid his hand over his and opened his mouth for their tongues to play before pulling away. “Be good.”</p>
<p class="western">“I’ll try.” Sasuke rolled his eyes and watched him quietly leave his room.</p>
<p class="western">/////</p>
<p class="western">Waking just as their alarm went off, Gaara shut off the sound and laid in bed for a moment to stretch while Lee slept soundly next to him. It was one of those rare moments that he actually woke before his hyperactive youthful husband but it was the thoughts of last night that woke him. After putting the boys and Hima to bed, Gaara checked Naruto’s room one last time before heading to bed himself and wondered if Naruto had returned after he went to sleep.</p>
<p class="western">Sneaking from bed, he crept downstairs to the kitchen to make coffee and while it was brewing, he checked on Hima, making sure she was okay before opening Naruto’s door to find the room empty still. “Hmmm...” He hummed to himself before going back to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.</p>
<p class="western">Grabbing his phone from the charger on his way out the back door to watch the sunrise, he stopped short when he noticed the two bottles of rum and can of coke along with Naruto’s Yeti cup sitting on the table. Naruto always had been a light weight when it came to rum and he decided to call Naruto’s phone a few more times and arched a brow when the sound of his ringtone echoed past the deck.</p>
<p class="western">“What the fuck...” Gaara knitted his nonexistent brows and headed down the stairs after sitting his mug on the deck ledge.</p>
<p class="western">Calling his friends phone a few more times, the redhead stopped a few feet from the deck and picked up Naruto’s phone that was discarded in the sand. Just to be sure and to ease his mind, Gaara checked the loungers that were near the water in case Naruto had passed out only to discover three more bottles of alcohol next to the chair but when the chair turned up empty he was even more confused.</p>
<p class="western">“There is no way he disappeared off the fa—” Gaara trailed off as he looked up in time to see Naruto sneak out of the guest house and head towards the other house, “—face of the fucking earth.” He smirked, “Uh huh...”</p>
<p class="western">Knowing Gaara’s silhouette was against the darkness of the ocean, Naruto wouldn't have seen him standing there with their phones in his hand and it gave him the perfect opportunity to slip into the beach house undetected. Gaara knew he was a pretty sneaking guy and his silence was best to creep up on people but when it came to Naruto, he had always been caught at the last minute but that wasn't the case in this situation—It might be the one time he can sneak up on the blonde and not get caught. Grabbing his coffee from the deck, Gaara entered the house once more and snuck downstairs into the blonde’s room. Placing the sand covered phone on the night stand, he took a seat near the bathroom door where he knew Naruto wouldn't see him and sipped his coffee.</p>
<p class="western">Next to him, he watched Naruto’s phone light up with a few not to nice text messages from his wife in all caps, which amused him even more since he didn't like the woman to begin with but now he was more interested in where the blonde was all night—well what room he was in all night but he already had a small idea of who’s room it was. Crossing his leg over the other, Gaara smiled wickedly behind his cup as the bathroom door opened and Naruto took a step out. The smell of Naruto’s body wash perforated the bedroom while he dried his hair with a towel—not even glancing to where he was sitting.</p>
<p class="western">“Where have you been?” Gaara’s asked suddenly and the blonde quickly jumped, dropping the towel to the floor.</p>
<p class="western">“God damnit Gaara...” Naruto faced him and gripped the towel around his waist so it wouldn't fall. “Warn someone before you sneak up on them. I could have died.”</p>
<p class="western">“Sneak up on someone?” He said after his sip, “This is my house…I go where I please and if I want to sit in this chair, I damn well will...”</p>
<p class="western">“Bullshit.” Naruto took a deep breath to calm his beating heart as his friend tilted his head to the side, eyes locked on the bite mark marring tan skin. Ignoring Gaara, Naruto opened the drawers to fetch a pair of boxers and slipped them on while giving the redhead a nice view of his ass.</p>
<p class="western">“Hmmm—those are some deep marks my friend.” Gaara commented, “They almost look like the ones I used to give you back in the day.”</p>
<p class="western">Naruto chuckled, “Yeah you did like to claw during sex.” He jerked his head up and faced his friend, hands up as to defend himself, “Wait—wait...oh shit—it’s not like that...”</p>
<p class="western">“Naruto give it up. I've already caught you.” Gaara groaned at his friends antics, “I watched you sneak from the other house like a teenager who wasn't supposed to be there.”</p>
<p class="western">“What?” He played stupid.</p>
<p class="western">“I also found your phone on the beach...care to explain?”</p>
<p class="western">“Explain sneaking out of the house or why my phone was on the beach?” Naruto asked as he grabbed a shirt to put on and took a seat on the bed facing his friend.</p>
<p class="western">“I know it hurts your tiny brain trying to think of two things at a time...” He chuckled, “So lets start with why your phone was lying in the sand and then we shall back track to you being the sketchy teenager.”</p>
<p class="western">Naruto sighed to himself, no point in denying it now. He has already been caught by the guard dog and he knew if he didn't come clean with Gaara, it would be ten times worse, “After yall left I was sitting in the day room having a few drinks to wind down while finishing the reports for Kankuro and Hinata called.” He huffed and Gaara nodded his head as he leaned back in the chair getting comfortable, “She wanted to speak with Hima since they really hadn't spoken but you guys were gone and we argued about it of course and in anger I chucked my phone not caring where it landed.” He got up and began to pace.</p>
<p class="western">“Uh huh...keep going.”</p>
<p class="western">“After I cooled off, I went to find it but couldn't so I grabbed some beers and headed to the lounge chair to watch the waves.” He continued to pace, his hands fisting his hair in frustration and Gaara smiled. He loved seeing Naruto like this, the inner turmoil that wrecked his friends brain and the words that tried to form. “While I was at the water, Sasuke had unexpectedly showed up and in my drunken state all the thoughts I ever thought about him had come spilling out and we ended back in his room.” He took a shaky breath before stopping in the middle of the room, “Oh god I fucked up so bad didn't I?”</p>
<p class="western">Gaara took a sip of his coffee and noticed the glossiness of his friends eyes, “Naruto...”</p>
<p class="western">“Fuck I knew this would happen.” He covered his face and plopped down on the edge of the bed.</p>
<p class="western">“Naruto...Naruto please calm down.” Gaara set his coffee cup down on the desk and moved to sit next to his friend, arm going over his shoulder to pull him close, “You are going to give yourself an aneurysm thinking so hard.”</p>
<p class="western">“Ho—how can I be calm Gaara?” He looked up, “I just cheated on my wife.” He shrugged the redheads arm off and stood up to begin pacing again, the thoughts running through his brain making him feel even worse than he already did. “If she ever found out that would be 14 years down the drain, plus she would probably kick me out of the house and keep my kids from me because I'm a horrible person.” He stared up at the ceiling, “What’s worse is that I fucked one of my students…Oh my god...I’m dead.”</p>
<p class="western">“You may have fucked one of your students, but that student is an adult.” Gaara input and rolled his eyes at the mention of Naruto’s wife, “And I highly doubt miss-priss would kick you out of the house. She may shun you to the couch, but she would want you two stay together because of the kids and that is only if you get caught Naruto which I know you won’t.”</p>
<p class="western">“I’m going to overlook your condescending tone and just tell you that you're not helping...” Naruto expressed, clearly not amused.</p>
<p class="western">Leaning back a little Gaara stared up at the blonde, “Do you regret it?”</p>
<p class="western">Naruto stopped pacing, lips forming a tight line before he took a deep breath. Sasuke had asked the same thing right before they decided to fuck and in that moment, he didn't regret it. He didn't regret it the first time he came down Sasuke’s throat or inside him or when they were in the shower. He didn't regret any of it because with the first release, it had cleared his mind of the alcohol that had been lingering in his system, the frustration of dealing with his wife and for the first time he felt free. Finally looking at Gaara, he shook his head.</p>
<p class="western">“No—no I don't regret it.” He answered matter of fact.</p>
<p class="western">“And why don't you?” Gaara reached over to retrieve his coffee cup, cringing at how cold it was when he took a sip. “After freaking out, like you currently are, I thought you would have regretted it a little.”</p>
<p class="western">Naruto stayed silent, both sides of his brain shooting out other reasons why he didn't regret the moment of weakness that made him happy for a night. There was so much tension and irritation between him and Hinata that it was hard not to deny it all. The marriage, pregnancies and how the last six years he tried to act like nothing was wrong between them. He lied to himself over and over that he was going to get back to normal, but it failed no matter how hard he tried. He loved Hinata but he wasn't in love with her and that was the problem. They argued to much, barely ever had sex and when they did it was under 10 minutes because she was a one and done kind of person. There was no passion in their marriage even from the beginning and he was finally seeing it.</p>
<p class="western">He may be turning 34 but most people had mid-life crisis at 50 and he wasn't even close to that. What it really boils down to was his wife wasn't able to keep up with him but that wasn't a reason to cheat...was it?</p>
<p class="western">“What are you thinking Naruto?” Gaara asked.</p>
<p class="western">“He’s everything she’s not.” Naruto whispered and it took Gaara by surprise.</p>
<p class="western">“Meaning?”</p>
<p class="western">“I don't think I can explain it...” He lied but he really knew the answer.</p>
<p class="western">There were so many things Sasuke was that Hinata wasn't. Even when he and she were Sasuke’s age. By that time, they already had two kids and life was hellish until Naruto started teaching at the University, which was forced by Hinata of course. Sasuke was amazingly smart, gorgeous and loved the ocean as much as he did but probably not after the shark incident. He spoke his mind and was able to help Naruto understand where he was wrong instead of belittling him or telling him what he wanted to hear so he would go away. The flow with Sasuke was much more smooth than with Hinata and in all honesty last night after they passed out, it was the best sleep he had gotten in years.</p>
<p class="western">“You flow better with Sasuke than Hinata huh?” Gaara spoke, breaking his concentration.</p>
<p class="western">Naruto nodded his head, “Yeah we do...”</p>
<p class="western">“Well...I guess the real question would be, what are you doing to do?” He asked, finishing the rest of his coffee, “You can either lie to Sasuke and tell him that you in fact do regret what happened between you and him <em>then </em>turn him down once again…which will inventively crush him since he opened up to you once more <em>then </em>go back to your...horrid wife.”</p>
<p class="western">Naruto frowned, “Or?”</p>
<p class="western">“Or...or you could keep your affair, that makes you both happy, going on without worry and keep it from the ole ball and chain.” Gaara shrugged his shoulders, “I’m really hoping for the second one seeing as you look damn good...like when we used to fuck. You have a glow to you that you're more than satisfied.”</p>
<p class="western">“Do I?” Naruto caught himself asking and gave a short chuckle, “Okay—I feel like you're only saying the second one because Hinata gets hurt if she ever found out.” His face dropped, “It would crush her.”</p>
<p class="western">“True...but it would be lovely to see her face drop.” Gaara wickedly smiled at him.</p>
<p class="western">“There is also the possibility of me losing my job.” He said and sat down beside him on the bed once more, “If she told her cousin who is the dean of the school, I would be out so quick.”</p>
<p class="western">“Well you always have a job here if she does.” The redhead smiled, “And a home.” He pointed to the wall where the other beach house sat across the driveway.</p>
<p class="western">“I can’t believe you are encouraging this.” Naruto yawned, lying back on the bed and staring up at the ceiling, “You're my best friend, aren't you supposed to be telling me not to do dumb shit while I'm this old?”</p>
<p class="western">“I suppose having an affair with a younger person should be a no—no and being your student but I just want to see you happy for once.” Gaara smirked, “I will always and most defiantly support the happiness as long as that cunt isn't producing it.”</p>
<p class="western">“Gaara...” Naruto sighed and looked up to see his face come into view.</p>
<p class="western">He rolled his eyes, “I know—I know, don't talk about the cunt like that.”</p>
<p class="western">Giving Naruto a kiss on the nose, he rose from the bed and opened the door before looking over his shoulder, “Hurry up and get dressed, we have work to do and we’re already an hour late.”</p>
<p class="western">“Shit...”</p>
<p class="western">////</p>
<p class="western">“Why have you been avoiding me?” Sasuke slammed his hand down on the counter top Thursday evening before bed.</p>
<p class="western">“I haven't been avoiding you.” Suigetsu lied, “We have just been very busy this week and last weekend since we had to work their—their uh...uh fourth of July—I haven't really gotten to speak with you or hang out with you since by the time we return we are tired and all that jazz.”</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke arched his brow, “Now you are rambling. You won’t look me in the eye either so what is it?” He slammed his hand down on the counter again making him flinch, “Don't make me call Karin.”</p>
<p class="western">Suigetsu looked around the kitchen and into the living room, making sure Shino and Tenten weren't lingering before sighing, “I heard you...”</p>
<p class="western">The panic button smashed in Sasuke’s skull...he heard him...what did he hear? Did he hear him and Naruto last Saturday? There was no way because they both checked the house before disappearing into his room and he was quiet the next morning.</p>
<p class="western">“What do you mean you heard me?” Sasuke slowly asked, not wanting to give anything away. “I don't talk that loud.”</p>
<p class="western">Suigetsu rubbed the back of his neck and pushed away the half eaten bowl of noodles as his appetite had disappeared when the memory of Sasuke moaning surfaced. “Well...I uh..kinda—well.”</p>
<p class="western">“Spit it out Suigetsu.” Sasuke groaned.</p>
<p class="western">“<em>Iheardmoaninglastweekend</em>.” He said so quick Sasuke almost didn't catch it.</p>
<p class="western">“Excuse me?” He arched a brow.</p>
<p class="western">“Last weekend when we all went out, I came back early because I was bored and tired of seeing those two sucking face on the dance floor,” He began and inhaled to calm his beating heart, “I was down here getting a drink and I heard something drop on the floor and I thought you might have fallen or something but when I went upstairs and got close to your door, I heard noises and moaning and I thou—</p>
<p class="western">“I was watching porn.” Sasuke said quickly.</p>
<p class="western">“Oh thank god.” Suigetsu laid his head down on the counter, relieved.</p>
<p class="western">“What do you mean thank god?” He arched his brow confused.</p>
<p class="western">“Well my brain was going crazy and I thought you were either watching porn or had someone in there with you because the other moans were very deep.” He lifted his head to look at his friend. “I was really hoping it was just porn.”</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke nodded his head, “I’ll just wear headphones next time but thank you for calling me a slut.”</p>
<p class="western">“I didn't mean for you to take it like I was calling you a slut.” Suigetsu defended himself</p>
<p class="western">“Who are we calling a slut?” Tenten asked as she entered the kitchen.</p>
<p class="western">“Perverted Suigetsu heard me masturbating to porn last weekend and thought the sounds from my laptop was another person.” Sasuke filled her in.</p>
<p class="western">“Well it looks like I'll be masturbating in the shower from now on so you won’t listen to me.” She teased.</p>
<p class="western">“Oh guys come on...” Suigetsu huffed.</p>
<p class="western">“You're nasty Suigetsu.” Shino joked from the back door.</p>
<p class="western">“Guys really...come on shut up.” He hid his face in embarrassment.</p>
<p class="western">“Stop listening to people masturbate then.” Sasuke laughed.</p>
<p class="western">Fetching a bottle of water and two rice balls Tenten had made with dinner, Sasuke retreated up to his room for some alone time when he really wanted to go see Naruto. This week instead of working with Gaara and Naruto like he was supposed to, he had been switched with Tenten and ended working with Shikamaru for most of the week. He wasn't complaining because this was still supposed to be a learning experience but seeing the blonde in nothing but swim trunks was a plus and a distraction.</p>
<p class="western">Changing into Naruto’s undershirt he hadn't returned and his sleep shorts, Sasuke settled against the headboard and opened his laptop to watch Netflix until his phone buzzed beside him. Pausing the bite of rice ball he was excited to eat, he picked up his phone to see a small text about wearing his bathing suit tomorrow and a text from Naruto crowding his screen.</p>
<p class="western"><em>S: Shouldn't you be asleep old man? Its past your bedtime.--</em>Sasuke chuckled at his humor and set his phone down.</p>
<p class="western">At the second bite of his food, Naruto’s next message came through and he quickly picked it up while the show he picked began to play.</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>N: I'm not that old Sasuke, its only 10pm plus I was getting Hima ready for bed after I showered.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>S: You're freshly showered?</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>N: Yeah, do you wanna see?</em>
</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke didn't get a chance to reply before a picture of Naruto naked in the bathroom mirror came through on his phone and lust shot directly through his body, wetting his fresh panties. Mentally he cursed Naruto but stared at the picture. Eyes going over every muscle he was flexing for him before glancing at his face and laughing at the dorky smile he had plastering his lips.</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>S: Not even a serious smile? It had to be dorky.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>N: Didn't want you to wet your panties so soon.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>S: To late for that.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>N: I wanna see?</em>
</p>
<p class="western"><em>S: No, now go to bed.</em>--He sent instead when he really wanted to head into the bathroom and send Naruto a dirty picture of his panties.</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>N: Fine—fine you tease, I'll go to bed. Goodnight Sasuke.</em>
</p>
<p class="western"><em>S: Goodnight Naruto</em>.</p>
<p class="western">Putting his phone back on the charger he tried not to think of the picture lingering in their messages and focus on the movie playing, but he couldn't. The image of Naruto’s body bounced around his head which got him thinking that the workouts with Lee really had been paying off—don’t get him wrong he was attracted to Naruto’s dad bod before but now…his muscles were more defined and when he flexed it sent Sasuke’s body on fire.</p>
<p class="western">“Fucking Naruto...” Sasuke muttered to himself and shut off the light before moving the running laptop across the bed. Settling deeper in the bed under the sheets, he shoved his hand into his shorts to gently rub between his legs. He hated that Naruto was able to get him hot and bothered with just a picture but he also loved it too. He loved imagining Naruto’s hand between his legs instead of his own and that it was blondes husky voice encouraging him to cum on his fingers.</p>
<p class="western">“Fu—fuck...” He moaned into his hand as his body convulsed with his release.</p>
<p class="western">Pulling his hand from his shorts carefully, he admired the sticky slick between his fingers and sighed. Since he got the implanted birth control, he seemed to only have a period every two months and only ovulated between them. If he planned it out right, he wouldn't bleed until the middle of August when they were to return to school and he would have to thank Karin for suggesting this brand to him. Sighing to himself, he wiped his hand on the sheets before facing his laptop to watch a few minutes of American Horror Story until he finally passed out.</p>
<p class="western">Ignoring his alarm until Suigetsu threw open his door, Sasuke had enough time for a quick shower, change into his swimsuit with the shorts and grab a bigger shirt before running out the door towards the cars. In the past couple of weeks since being in Hawaii he hadn't slept in once so waking late today surprised him more than anything. He guessed it showed because when he showed up at the center, Kankuro and Gaara gave him weird glances during the morning cleaning and activities. After lunch he was utterly relieved when Shika pulled him away from everyone else to get started on their task for the day.</p>
<p class="western">“Are you alright Sasuke?” Shika asked him after a few hours.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah I'm fine why?” He arched his brow.</p>
<p class="western">“Did you sleep?”</p>
<p class="western">He looked up from the computer screen, “Yeah I slept why?”</p>
<p class="western">“You just look tired.” Shika answered as his phone began to ring. “Please excuse me for a moment.”</p>
<p class="western">“Alright...” Sasuke nodded, waiting until he was out of the room before getting up and looking at himself in the mirror. He was a little sunburnt from the previous day but he didn't look tired, so he didn't know what everyone was staring at. Hearing someone come into the room, Sasuke turned around to see Naruto in the doorway with a stack of papers.</p>
<p class="western">“Where is Shika?” He asked.</p>
<p class="western">“He stepped out to use the phone.” Sasuke took a seat back at the desk and began going over the photos.</p>
<p class="western">“Oh there you are.” Shika said from behind Naruto and pushed past to get into the room for his keys. “Sorry Sasuke but the boat trip to Atoll Reef is going to be postponed until next week.”</p>
<p class="western">“Is everything alright? Where are you going?” Naruto asked him before setting the papers down on the desk.</p>
<p class="western">“Shikadia threw up at daycare and they can’t get a hold of Temari so they called me.” He answered, looking at Sasuke then back at Naruto, “I have him going over a few of the folders we loaded yesterday so he is to pick out the best pictures for next months issues, he should be done before everyone leaves to head home.”</p>
<p class="western">“Okay.” Naruto arched a brow as Shika waved them goodbye and left the room. Figuring Shika wanted him to sit in the room with Sasuke while he worked, he left for a moment to gather the items he needed to make the last 25 books and set them on the table in the corner near the window.</p>
<p class="western">“Where is everyone?” Sasuke asked after the blonde sat down and began working.</p>
<p class="western">“They left about an hour ago to the Maui Coral Reef. Gaara even took the kids with him. I've been here putting booklets together and going over reports.” Naruto answered him over his shoulder.</p>
<p class="western">“I didn't ask what you have been doing.” Sasuke smirked behind the monitor when Naruto glared at him. “Ahhhh...Are you butt hurt now.”</p>
<p class="western">“You sure do have a mouth on you.” Naruto commented.</p>
<p class="western">“I know.” Sasuke crossed his legs under the desk while transferring a few of the pictures he liked into the shared folder for Shikamaru, “You told me remember.”</p>
<p class="western">Naruto felt a shiver run down his spine but continued with the booklets the best he could without picturing his cock in Sasuke’s mouth. He even began bouncing his leg under the table to occupy his mind and tone down the problem forming between his legs. Naruto felt like it was the longest hour and a half of his life with the deafening silence between them. He could hear the beats of his own heart in his ears and he caught himself glancing over his shoulder at Sasuke more than he should have.</p>
<p class="western">“I need your help.” Sasuke exhaled after a moment of frustration.</p>
<p class="western">“On?” Naruto finished the last booklet.</p>
<p class="western">“On these pictures.” Sasuke said, “I took three pictures of the same thing, but I feel the second and third are better.” He looked up, “Will you come look.”</p>
<p class="western">Stacking the last booklet on the others, Naruto rose from his seat and stretched, not catching the dark eyes staring at his belly when his shirt rode up before pushing in the chair. Rounding the desk, Naruto crouched to get a better view of the three pictures of a starfish crawling across a rock before pointing to the third one.</p>
<p class="western">“This one.” He tapped the screen, “The way you took this picture, you can see the sway of the ocean when the anemone changes from purple to neon green and it brings your eye to the clown fish here...” He pointed to the small fish hidden and dragged his fingers across the screen, “Then to the starfish on the rock over here.”</p>
<p class="western">“I guess Gaara was right.” Sasuke smiled and turned his head to look at Naruto.</p>
<p class="western">Blonde brows knitted, “What do you mean?”</p>
<p class="western">“He said you have an eye for pictures and how others would look. At first I thought he was lying but I guess it’s true.” He leaned close enough to plant a small kiss on Naruto’s neck. “I really liked that picture you sent me.”</p>
<p class="western">“Did you...” Naruto shivered at his kisses and turned Sasuke’s chair until he was between his legs.</p>
<p class="western">“I did.” He continued his assault on Naruto’s neck while raking his hand through blonde hair, “I had to cover my mouth to keep everyone else from hearing me touch myself.”</p>
<p class="western">“I wish I could have heard it. Next time call me.” Naruto planted himself on his knees between Sasuke’s legs and gripped pale outer thighs before bringing their lips together in a much needed kiss.</p>
<p class="western">Since confessing to Gaara, the redhead ordered Naruto not to work alone with Sasuke while they were at the center for company reasons and for the most part he had obeyed the rules but feeling soft lips on his throat all the rules went out the door along with his inhibitions. It had been a long week of not being able to touch him or feel a small kiss here and there like they did the Sunday afterwards. During the week they barely touched and it seemed Naruto craved his touches just as much as Sasuke did.</p>
<p class="western">Sliding his hands up Sasuke’s outer thighs to squeeze his ass, Naruto sucked on his bottom lip as he picked him up and set him on the desk, avoiding the monitors before rutting against him. A soft moan escaped his lips at feeling the blondes bulge rubbing against him through his thin shorts and he pulled at Naruto’s shirt wanting it off but was stopped.</p>
<p class="western">“They might come back.” He panted against Sasuke’s lips and he understood what they meant but it wasn't going to stop him from feeling him. Licking his lips, he turned his head and instantly felt Naruto’s lips on his throat, sucking and nibbling on the spot that drove him insane. His cunt throbbed with anticipation between his legs and he pushed Naruto away for a moment to get off the desk before turning around and shaking his ass.</p>
<p class="western">“Touch me.” He said over his shoulder and parted his legs a little, waiting.</p>
<p class="western">Lust boiled deep in blue eyes as he wrapped one arm around Sasuke’s chest to gently grasp his pale neck while the other hand slipped into the back of his shorts. Rubbing his cunt through the swim bottoms, Sasuke pushed back against the blondes hand and felt Naruto tighten his grip against his throat to keep his head forward. “You’ve already soaked your bottoms and I've barely touched you?” Naruto stated as his index finger rubbed the slit of his lips through the bottoms once more.</p>
<p class="western">Wrapping his hand around the blondes wrist, Sasuke gave a soft whine, “You make me wet.” He managed to say before Naruto moved his bottoms to the side and slipped two fingers between his folds, trailing along the wetness until he sandwiched his clit between said fingers. “Oh fuck...” Sasuke felt his knees buckle from the sensation and quickly reached for the desk in front of him, grounding himself.</p>
<p class="western">Moving Sasuke’s head to expose more of his neck, Naruto dipped to suck and kiss at his jugular before nibbling on the same spot while his fingers gently circled around his nerve. He felt Sasuke’s body quiver against him and he wished he could take him right there but he knew they were stressed for time. Enjoying the moans slipping from the younger male from just playing with his clit, he drew his hand back enough to tease his rim then slipped two fingers inside and chuckled when Sasuke arched against him.</p>
<p class="western">“Oh fuck...yes!” He closed his eyes, his mind focusing on the thick fingers thrusting in and out of him. “Mo—more...pl—please!” He begged and gasped out when Naruto pulled his fingers out just to add another when he thrusted back inside him. “Li—like that...fuck!”</p>
<p class="western">Removing his hand from Sasuke’s throat, Naruto pushed him down on the desk and removed his fingers completely just to pull his shorts and swim bottoms down his thighs, exposing his pussy glistening with slick. Sasuke propped himself up on his arms and looked over his shoulder to see Naruto licking his fingers clean of his slick then disappear back inside him in one swift motion. His fingers clawed at the hard surface below him the deeper the blondes fingers penetrated and when they curled slightly, he dropped his head with a thunk before pushing back, wanting him to repeat the motion.</p>
<p class="western">“You're so greedy.” Naruto repeated the motion, drawing a deeper moan from Sasuke and he rubbed his erection through his pants to keep himself at bay. “Ride my fingers Sasuke.” He glanced at the door then looked back down.</p>
<p class="western">“Oh...god Na—Naru!” He moaned out and did as he was ordered. Using the desk as leverage, Sasuke rocked back against his fingers, taking the digits to the second knuckle and coating his hand with slick each time. He set a deep rhythm for himself, clenching around the blondes digits with every thrust backward and not expecting Naruto to match his movements until his middle finger grazed over his sweet spot repeatedly leaving him a panting mess against the desk. “Na—Naru...oh shit!”</p>
<p class="western">“Are you gonna cum?” Naruto asked in a deep voice before tangling his hand in Sasuke’s hair and pulling him from the desk</p>
<p class="western">“Yes—yes...oh god yes!” He gasped out, his back arching against the blonde as he soiled the front of his bottoms with cum and drenched Naruto’s hand with his release. His entire body convulsed a few times while Naruto continuously abused his sweet spot and his canal clenched desperately for more stimulation but just as his second climax was crawling forward, the fingers were gone and his bottoms were being pulled back over his ass. “Wh—why did you stop?” He looked over his shoulder, not realizing the blond let go of his hair.</p>
<p class="western">“The boat just pulled back into the dock.” He shivered at the expression on Sasuke’s face.</p>
<p class="western">“Hn.” He pouted and Naruto leaned forward to kiss his lips.</p>
<p class="western">“Stop it.” He gave him a few more pecks before pulling away to lick the slick coating his fingers, “You taste really sweet today.”</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke blushed. “Shut up...” He looked away.</p>
<p class="western">“Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up okay.” He pulled his finger from his mouth, “Your face is all flustered.”</p>
<p class="western">“I wonder why.” He adjusted his shorts enough to leave but gave Naruto a kiss before he left for the bathroom.</p>
<p class="western">Wiping the saliva from his fingers on the bottom of his shirt, Naruto picked up the stack of booklets and exited the room just as Hima and Gaara came around the corner.</p>
<p class="western">“Hey dad.” She smiled, “You missed a cool trip. Uncle Kankuro fell out of the boat and tried to drag Gaara with him.”</p>
<p class="western">“I see he wasn't successful.” Naruto laughed and looked to Gaara. “I got the booklets done.”</p>
<p class="western">“Good.” The redhead nodded but eyed him suspiciously, “We are having a meeting in about twenty so drop them off and head to the conference room.”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh okay.” He said, “Hima want to help me with the booklets.”</p>
<p class="western">“I guess.” She huffed and took a few off the top he was carrying before following her father down the hallway.</p>
<p class="western">Entering the conference room behind Hima, Naruto took a seat at the back of the room beside Gaara and swiveled in his chair while everyone else piled into the room. “How was the reef?”</p>
<p class="western">“It was nice. No sharks this time.” Gaara chuckled. “Kankuro really did try to drag me into the ocean with him though, fucking asshole. He ripped my favorite shirt.”</p>
<p class="western">“Kick his ass—</p>
<p class="western">“Are we all here?” Kankuro interrupted their conversation as the door opened and Sasuke slipped inside, taking the first available seat next to Hima. “I already know where Shika and Temari are so no need there.”</p>
<p class="western">“Is everything alright?” Gaara turned his attention back to his brother.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah, Shikadia hurled at daycare.” He shivered at the thought, “Poor kid but anyways. I want to thank you guys for your hard work here and doing the tasks that your assigned every day. You guys have two weeks remaining here correct?”</p>
<p class="western">Gaara and Naruto nodded their heads.</p>
<p class="western">“Yes—two weeks.” He smiled at them, “Having you four here has been amazing. My book has been done thanks to Shino and the pictures thanks to Sasuke.” He gave them a thumbs up. “Since we worked last weekend and that was supposed to be fourth of July weekend I decided that we won’t be working this weekend or Monday so we all have a three day weekend.”</p>
<p class="western">“Look at you getting soft Kankuro.” Naruto joked.</p>
<p class="western">“I take that back, everyone besides Naruto has a three day weekend.” He arched a brow, “I expect you bright and early Monday morning.”</p>
<p class="western">“Well that isn't fair.” Naruto frowned. “Hima will you come with me?”</p>
<p class="western">“Nope.” She shook her head.</p>
<p class="western">“Shot down by my own kid.” He crossed his arms over his chest, “So rude...”</p>
<p class="western">“You will be okay dad.” Hima smiled at him.</p>
<p class="western">“Since we are off this weekend and we didn't get to celebrate the Fourth of July which is our favorite holiday besides Christmas.” Gaara patted Naruto’s shoulder, “Lee and I have decided to party at our house. We will have fireworks and food. I'm having Naruto grill out with Lee.” He looked at the students, “Of course you four are invited to celebrate with us. The more the merrier.”</p>
<p class="western">“That sounds nice.” Tenten smiled.</p>
<p class="western">“It does sound nice.” Shino agreed.</p>
<p class="western">“You had me at food.” Suigetsu smiled wide, showing off his teeth.</p>
<p class="western">“Fireworks are fun.” Sasuke caught Naruto’s eye before looking at Gaara. “I’m in.”</p>
<p class="western">“Great.” The redhead smiled.</p>
<p class="western">“Well if we don't have anything else to go over...” Kankuro looked around the room at everyone shaking their head, “Alright then, your dismissed. See yall Saturday.”</p>
<p class="western">///</p>
<p class="western">“Hima would you like to play video games in my room after dinner?” Shiniki asked once they came back into the house from the beach.</p>
<p class="western">“After you clean up the dishes.” Gaara reminded him, “It’s your night.”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh yeah...” He pouted.</p>
<p class="western">“I’ll help you so it goes by quicker.” Hima smiled, “I clean the dishes at home so I know what to do.”</p>
<p class="western">“That would be great.” He smiled at her, not seeing his father and Naruto smiling at them too. “Double the game time.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yes.” Hima nodded her head and began to set out plates for dinner that Gaara handed her. Counting the places at the table, she had her father lift his tablet to set the plate down before moving on to the next seat and when she was done she passed out the silverware as well. “Hey dad...” She set down his fork.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah kiddo.” He looked up.</p>
<p class="western">“Can I call mom tomorrow?” She asked, “I kinda miss her.”</p>
<p class="western">“Of course you can.” He nodded and ignored the eye roll from Gaara behind her. “We can call her before we head down to the beach.”</p>
<p class="western">“Okay.” She smiled, “I want to tell her about my time here.”</p>
<p class="western">“Sounds good kiddo.” He chuckled, “I’m sure you will have even more to tell her when we get back.”</p>
<p class="western">“Two weeks right?” She arched her brow.</p>
<p class="western">“It’s almost two weeks.” Gaara spoke this time. “You have 11 days before you leave.”</p>
<p class="western">“Are you counting the days down?” Naruto asked him.</p>
<p class="western">“No.”</p>
<p class="western">Naruto rolled his eyes, “Uh huh...you just don't want us to leave.”</p>
<p class="western">“And...” He placed his hand on his hip with sass. “I have enjoyed seeing my friend and wished I could see him more.”</p>
<p class="western">“Me too.” Metal Lee smiled at them as he entered the kitchen. “It’s nice to have someone besides my brother to play with.”</p>
<p class="western">“Rude.” Shiniki pouted and sat down next to Naruto. “I am fun to play with.”</p>
<p class="western">“Sometimes.” Metal Lee followed suit.</p>
<p class="western">“I wish we could stay too.” Hima grabbed her drink and took a seat next to Metal Lee. “My brother doesn't like to play with me because I'm a girl. He picks on me more than anything.”</p>
<p class="western">“Does he really?” Rock Lee asked from the doorway and this time Naruto nodded.</p>
<p class="western">“Yes he does.” The blonde said, “But I do have to say she has a nice upper cut.”</p>
<p class="western">“I don't even want to know.” Gaara shook his head while setting the pot in the middle of the table.</p>
<p class="western">“My house is hell sometimes.” Naruto sighed.</p>
<p class="western">“I can tell.” Lee agreed.</p>
<p class="western">“It wouldn't be if you sent Boruto away.” Hima commented, making the others laugh.</p>
<p class="western">“Well you are right about that.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was a very fun chapter to write if i am being honest. My favorite scene is Naruto fingering Sasuke and holding himself back from fucking in over the desk. Sometimes you just get into the mindset of wanting to just whip it out but you cant lol. <br/>I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and was up to everyone's satisfactory!!!<br/>Also since we arent going to be together on V-day.<br/>Just know i wish you all a Happy Valentines Day!<br/>Sam</p>
<p>Next chapter will be posted Feb 21</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. She's a Cunt!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Getting on with the plans for Saturday, Naruto pulled Hima into his room after lunch before setting up his laptop. In hindsight he wondered if Hinata would even answer his call since she had been ignoring him because of their fight. It was a petty not to answer when the conversation could be about the well being of their daughter but he really didn't care, he had Sasuke and Hima to occupy his time and he wasn't complaining, he enjoyed the silence.</p><p class="western">“Are you sure mom is even awake?” Hima asked, sitting at her father’s desks and swirling around in the chair for a moment.</p><p class="western">Naruto chuckled at her comment and opened the facetime app on his Mac. “It’s night time there so she should be home.” He kissed the top of her head and clicked on Hinata’s contact. “It should be 6:30 over there.” The black screen began to buzz with connecting and Naruto stepped back towards the bed.</p><p class="western">“So if its 1:30 pm here how does that make it 6:30 there?” Hima tilted her head to the side like he did when he was thinking hard, “that doesn't make any sense dad.”</p><p class="western">“Blame the time zones kiddo.” Naruto sat down on his bed and pointed to the screen, “look there is your mother.”</p><p class="western">“<em>What are we blaming the time zones on?” Hinata’s voice came over the speakers and Naruto had to stop himself from cringing.</em></p><p class="western">Hima jumped in her seat, turning towards the screen with a big smile. “Mom hello!” She scooted closer to the desk. “How are you mom, I miss you!”</p><p class="western">“<em>I miss you too sweetie!” She smiled at her through the screen, “I’m doing good, I just got home from the hospital and was about to make dinner. Sakura and Ino have been asking about you, they said they miss their little helper.”</em></p><p class="western">“Awe mom...I’ll do it next year but tell them I miss them too.” She lifted her arm and moved her shirt up a little more on her bicep to show Hinata her tan. “Look I'm almost as tan as dad.”</p><p class="western">“<em>I will hun,” She glanced at her arm in the screen, “You are putting sunblock on when you go out into the ocean or on the beach right?” Her voice full of worry like Naruto didn't know how to take care of their daughter.</em></p><p class="western">“Yes mom...dad lathers me up until I'm almost as white as a ghost then tells me to wait so it can soak into my skin but I don't wait and get into the water.” She giggled. “You two are such worrywarts.”</p><p class="western">
  <em>Hinata’s eyes shifted from Hima’s face to Naruto in the back ground then back to Hima, “Are you having fun. Your smile is huge in all the pictures I get.”</em>
</p><p class="western">“Yes I'm having so much fun.” She nodded, “I play a lot with Shiniki and Metal Lee—oh yeah with Tenten too. She is awesome.”</p><p class="western">“<em>Who is Tenten?” Hinata asked, wondering who Naruto was subjecting her baby too.</em></p><p class="western">“She is one of dad’s students. She...uh—she uh.” Hima thought for a moment, “She has crabs.”</p><p class="western">
  <em>Hinata almost choked on her drink, “She has what?”</em>
</p><p class="western">Naruto laughed a little and turned the page in the binder he had in front of him, “She is a carcinologist Hima, she studies crabs.”</p><p class="western">“Oh yeah...she studies crabs.” Hima laughed, “She has crabs—that sounds funny.”</p><p class="western">“<em>That sounds much better.” Hinata said, “What are you doing today? Just lounging around the beach house? Are you excited to come home in two weeks?”</em></p><p class="western">“No we are going to be throwing a party on the beach and pop fireworks.” Hima informed her before her voice dropped a little, “Yeah I'm excited to come home.”</p><p class="western">Naruto glanced at his daughter when her voice changed. He knew she wasn't excited to head back home just like he wasn't either. It was mutual.</p><p class="western">“<em>Fireworks?”</em></p><p class="western">“Since we didn't get to celebrate the fourth of July, we are doing it this weekend.” She answered and looked over her shoulder at her father who nodded. “Uncle Gaara and Lee are going to be cooking on the back deck while we play in the ocean then when it becomes nighttime we are going to pop colorful fireworks. I'm so excited. I've never done this before.”</p><p class="western">Even though Naruto was American by birth, this would be the first time in 12 years he’d actually get to celebrate it. Once they moved to Konoha when Hima was two, Hinata didn't see the point of them celebrating it like he had asked and he missed it to be honest.</p><p class="western">“HIMA I’M READY FOR YOU.” Lee yelled from the top of the stairs.</p><p class="western">“Be right there.” She said back before looking at the screen, “Well mom I gotta go, I'm helping uncle Lee. He is going to show me how to make potato salad. I just wanted to see you and talk with you.” She smiled, “Love you mom.”</p><p class="western">“<em>Love you too sweetie.” Hinata waved her off before Naruto sat down in the unoccupied chair.</em></p><p class="western">“Awwwe I wish you would say the same to me sometimes.” He teased and shut the binder he held.</p><p class="western">“<em>I’m still incredibly pissed at you...” She checked her watch, “...for your inexcusable behavior that was very childish a few weeks ago.”</em></p><p class="western">“I’m sure you are. Is there anything else you would like to complain about while we are face to face because you know seeing your mad face really gets me going sometimes.” Naruto smirked, the enjoyment of getting under her skin and being so far away where she couldn't do anything about it made him grin ear to ear. Now when he returned in 11 days—well that would be a different story.</p><p class="western">“<em>You're so childish...”</em></p><p class="western">“I love it when you talk dirty to me.” Naruto smirked as she rolled her eyes, her irritation cleaning going higher from just looking at him.</p><p class="western">“Naruto could you help me set up the tables on the beach?” Gaara appeared in his doorway and glanced at the computer screen before taking a step inside the room to show his face on the camera, “oh you are talking with the cu—”</p><p class="western">Naruto cut him off my elbowing his hip, “Hinata you remember Gaara right...”</p><p class="western">“<em>Uh huh, I have to go.” She frowned and hung up.</em></p><p class="western">“How sad, she didn't get to hear her nickname,” Gaara whined.</p><p class="western">“I don't need you calling her a cunt on video chat,” Naruto chuckled and dropped his head to look up at Gaara. “I don't know if you remember or not but I have to return to her in 11 days while you are safe here.”</p><p class="western">“I’m not that safe Nart.” Gaara shook his head, his ears picking up on the screen door opening to the other students entering his home. “She can still track me down by where your phone is pinging or what internet you are using. You know she is fucking crazy.”</p><p class="western">“Yeah don't remind me.” He shivered at the thought and lifted his head to look at the door before a smile spread across his lips. It was the intimate smile he’d given Gaara many times in their younger years and Gaara was happy to see it being used on someone so pretty instead of Hinata.</p><p class="western">“Professor are y—you busy?” Sasuke asked, his eyes moving between the redhead and the blonde.</p><p class="western">“Well I can see you are about to be busy. I'll have Shino help me set up the tables.” Gaara ruffled Narutos hair and went to leave but stopped next to Sasuke in the hallways, “I expect you both outside in an hour and a half and Naruto...use protection.” He glanced at Sasuke with a knowing smirk, “and for you, please no marks.”</p><p class="western">Sasuke jerked his head in Gaara’s direction, staring a surprised hole between his shoulder blades until he disappeared up the stairs. He lowered his head to hide the blush that spread across his cheeks then stepped into Naruto’s room, the chair squeaking a little when the older male faced him. He crumpled the bottom of his dark blue tank top with his fingers nervously before looking up at Naruto.</p><p class="western">“Do—does he know?” He asked in a small voice—almost like it wasn't his at all.</p><p class="western">It didn't occur to him that he should have told Sasuke that Gaara knew or had seen him sneaking from his beach house the morning after. He’d done well not to expose anything between them while they were working but that also helped because Gaara wouldn't let them work together. Friday was the exception because Shika was there…for a little while anyways.</p><p class="western">“Yes he does know.” Naruto nodded his head and got up from the chair before pushing his bedroom door shut to give them privacy.</p><p class="western">“Th—that's not good Naruto.” Sasuke stepped back until he touched the wooden door and quickly stretched his arm out to keep the blonde at a distance. “What if he tells your wife?” he looked up.</p><p class="western">Naruto stepped even closer, not caring about Sasuke’s hand before trapping the younger male between him and the door. “He knows but he doesn't care Sasuke.” He touched the bottom of Sasuke’s dark blue tank top, slowing pushing it up enough for his knuckles to softly brush against his quivering stomach and stopped when his fingers touched the sports bra that made him look flat.</p><p class="western">“Why doesn't he care?” Sasuke sucked in a breath, his body already heating up just from just a few touches.</p><p class="western">“Because he greatly dislikes my wife,” Naruto answered with a smirk, hands drawing back as Sasuke pulled both items over his head and tossed them on the floor. Leaning down to press their lips together, Naruto cupped soft breasts just to tease the pierced nub and receiving a gasp from the smaller male. Slipping his tongue into a warm mouth, Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto’s neck to pull him closer and tilted his head to deepen the kiss when their tongues clashed.</p><p class="western">“<em>Dad!” Hima’s voice rang out from the other side of the door as she knocked. “Hey Dad!”</em></p><p class="western">“Shit...” He breathed out and tried to control his voice as Sasuke kissed along his jaw to his neck, nails clawing through the fabric of his shirt on his back. “Yes kiddo?” he yelled back.</p><p class="western">“<em>Where is your tablet? I can’t find it and I want to take pictures while we are outside.” She asked, “are you changing clothes? Can I come in to look for it?”</em></p><p class="western">“Keep talking.” Sasuke ordered in his ear before dropping to his knee’s silently and pulled at Naruto’s shorts until they pooled at his ankles before spitting into his hand and taking his cock in his hands to pump.</p><p class="western">Naruto gripped the wooden frame around the door the moment Sasuke took him into his mouth, the hot—wet cavern engulfing his manhood and teasing him with every slow bob of his head. He felt the smallest pressure of teeth along the bottom of his cock followed by his pierced tongue against the vein and it made his cock throb.</p><p class="western">“<em>Dad?” Hima brought his attention back. “Are you okay?”</em></p><p class="western">“My—my tablet is on the dining room table next to Gaara’s laptop,” he quickly said through his panting and looked down, watching Sasuke suck his cock with pleasure and prayed she would leave the other side of the door. “I’m getting in the shower so I—I’ll be out in a while okay.” He gritted his teeth.</p><p class="western">“<em>Oh okay. See you outside!” She said through the door in a cheery voice.</em></p><p class="western">Listening to her retreating footsteps on the stairs, Naruto dropped one of his hands to grip the hair tie in Sasuke’s hair and pulled it out before tangling his fingers in soft strands to guide his speed. A soft hum came from the one on his knees as his fingernails dug into the soft flesh of Naruto’s hips, his saliva frothing at the sides of his mouth while drool leaked down his chin when Naruto pushed inside deeper, aiming for the back of his throat. Looking up into Naruto’s panting face and dropping his hands into his lap to touch himself, his eyes crossing as he let the girthy head of Naruto’s cock abuse him even further when it stretched his esophagus.</p><p class="western">“Ima c—cum...shiiit!” Naruto moaned out just as Sasuke gripped at strong thighs to stop him from forcing his cock even further down his throat but when he felt the course hair touch his nose, his eyes fluttered shut and his lungs burned for air as the dick blocking his air passage pulsed through its release. “Fuck…!”</p><p class="western">Sasuke pushed Naruto’s hips away from him, the cock popping wetly from his mouth as he braced himself with one hand against the floor and touched his chest with the other. He took deep breaths to replenish the air in his lungs, his hair falling over his shoulder and tears pricked at the corners of his eyes. He’s never had a cock that deep in his throat before and it scared him a little but at the same moment it was the most exhilarating turn on of his life. His panties were soaked through to his shorts and his cock throbbed against the confinements of his fabric.</p><p class="western">“Nar—Naruto...” Sasuke stood up slowly, his dark eyes locked on blue before he pushed his shorts down to reveal his wet thighs and how hard his cock was.</p><p class="western">“Ye—yeah?” He shivered at the concentrated glare in dark eyes and stepped forward, hand going to the back of Sasuke’s head to smash their lips together.</p><p class="western">Sasuke ignored the scraping of their teeth as he was picked up and pressed against the door once more, Naruto’s hardening cock trapped between them, rubbing against his own while they kissed and he gripped at broad shoulders. In his lust filled brain, it felt like Naruto’s hands and mouth were everywhere at once until he was laid down on the side of the bed, the cold sheets touching his fevered skin and bringing him back just enough to watch Naruto roll the rubber down his erection.</p><p class="western">“In—inside.” Sasuke panted, spreading his legs wider and parting his folds with two fingers to display how wet he was while stroking his weeping cock with the other hand. “Pl—please inside...” He bit his lip and Naruto kneed the bed, grabbing his ankle to flip him into his stomach.</p><p class="western">Sasuke brain screamed in delight when he looked over his shoulder to watch Naruto kiss up his spine to his neck and he felt the blondes cock rub over his ass cheeks before slipping down between to tease his folds. Arching his hips off the mattress, he moved his head to the side for the older man to continue his kisses before dropping his head to the bed—rim stretching perfectly. “O—Oh god!”</p><p class="western">“Oh shit...” Naruto moaned into Sasuke’s shoulder and pushed the rest of the way inside.</p><p class="western">Circling his hips against the others, Naruto started his assault with deep—hard thrusts that sent pleasure throughout both of their bodies knowing they didn't have much time to enjoy each other like they did the first night. Sasuke pushed his chest further into the bed after sliding his arms above his head to grip the edge of the mattress to ground himself. His body and mind spaced with pleasure as Naruto’s thrusts became rougher and with more precision</p><p class="western">“Oh fuck...oh fuck!” Sasuke moaned into the mattress and felt Naruto fingers lace with his own above his head as he matched the blonde’s force, his pussy clenching around his thickness until he released in an unexpected squirt, hips quivering from the action. He gripped at the fingers between his own and panted into the bed as Naruto slipped from his wetness. “Oh shit!” He panted.</p><p class="western">“Put me back inside.” Naruto ordered in a husky voice that vibrated his ear and slapped Sasuke’s ass hard enough to leave a mark.</p><p class="western">“Ye—yes sir...” Sasuke nodded through the haze, his voice full of lust while he reached underneath them to quickly place Naruto’s cock back inside him. Rising off the bed a little, he pushed his hips down the length inside him before Naruto gripped his shoulders and took control. He felt his ass bounce off Naruto’s thighs a few more times until he was rolled over onto his back and one leg stretched over the blondes shoulder, “Oh god! Oh god Naru—Naruto...” He whined loudly.</p><p class="western">“Shhhhh.” Naruto thrusted back inside, continuing to fuck him hard like he was before sticking two fingers into Sasuke’s panting mouth to keep him somewhat quiet.</p><p class="western">Gripping the blondes wrist, Sasuke started to claw at the older man’s shirt covered back but Naruto gripped his wrist in time and pinned it to the bed beside his head just as his eyes rolled into the back of his head—his body overstimulated with pleasure and he painted their stomachs with his seed the same time his pussy contracted around Naruto’s girth.</p><p class="western">“Oh shit...” Naruto removed his fingers from Sasuke’s mouth and smashed their lips together at the same time he pushed deep enough to press the head against his cervix and overload the rubber with his release. He heard a small grunt from Sasuke in their kiss and his body jerk from the rubber expanding inside him. Drool trailed down the younger males cheek once he was released from the force kiss but he didn't move, he liked feeling the others cock inside him and he clenched a few times to hear Naruto gasp.</p><p class="western">“Fu—fuck me li—like that everyt—everytime.” Sasuke panted out, his leg sliding from the blondes shoulder onto the bed.</p><p class="western">“I didn't mean to cut off your airway earlier.” Naruto lifted his hips a little to pull out, smirking at the lip biting the other did.</p><p class="western">“It’s alright.” He kissed Naruto’s nose, “It turned me on like no other like what the fuck is wrong with me.”</p><p class="western">“Your thighs were literally soaked when you took your shorts off.” Naruto pushed up a little to give Sasuke a sensual kiss. “I don't think I've ever seen anyone that soaked because of me before, quite nice.”</p><p class="western">“Good thing those are my extra swim shorts.” He returned the kiss and watched Naruto get off the bed to remove the condom to throw it away. “I can just jump into the ocean and give them a quick rinse.” He jumped when Naruto pulled him to the edge of the bed and pressed their lips together. Cupping the blondes cheek, Sasuke moaned against the others mouth and smiled. “Do you want me to go out first?”</p><p class="western">“Yes I do.” Naruto nodded as a knock on the patio rang through the room.</p><p class="western">“Wow.” He looked over his shoulder, “He is precise on time isn't he?”</p><p class="western">“You have no idea.”</p><p class="western">/////</p><p class="western">Having Sasuke leave the house first, he snuck around the front and exited from the student’s beach house in different clothing to not alarm the others while Naruto came out carrying the hamburgers Gaara had set out for him. It was a poor excuse for both of them but neither of them needed to be caught.</p><p class="western">“How did your talk with Hinata go?” Gaara asked, accepting the plate of meat from Naruto once he joined them near the grill. “She didn't seem to happy when you were speaking with her.”</p><p class="western">“I’m surprised you used her name,” Naruto chuckled.</p><p class="western">“Well your daughter is standing a few feet away so might as well.” He shrugged his shoulders, “I would much rather call her a cu—” Lee cut him off with a quick kiss.</p><p class="western">“Thank you Lee.” Naruto smiled. “That is highly appreciated.”</p><p class="western">“Not a problem.” He winked.</p><p class="western">“She is still upset from the conversation we had on the phone when you all were gone apparently but it’s whatever I guess. Let her be mad.” Naruto sighed and felt Sasuke brush against him as he walked towards the water where Tenten was sitting. His eyes followed for a moment but quickly turned his attention back to Lee and Gaara.</p><p class="western">“When we were at the Pier?” Lee questioned and he nodded.</p><p class="western">“We argued over the phone because Hima wasn't here.” He shrugged, “I told her I could call forward her number to Gaara’s phone but apparently she didn't like that idea and told me to fuck off.”</p><p class="western"><em>You're worthless Naruto…</em>Rang in his head.</p><p class="western">“I thought your wife was supposed to be a perfect angel.” Gaara rolled his eyes and handed a beer to Naruto. “She used to be sooooo nice back in the day.”</p><p class="western">Naruto popped the cap and took a drink, “I don't need your sarcasm Gaara, I get it enough from her—not to mention—”</p><p class="western">“Yes...yes you return in 11 days.” Gaara huffed, “I know.”</p><p class="western">“Gaara tells me to fuck off and he’s a perfect angel.” Lee gave his husband another kiss. “Aren’t you?”</p><p class="western">“Of course I am.” Gaara blushed, “and you know I have to tease you as much as I can before you leave. It brightens my day.”</p><p class="western">“Dad look!” Hima yelled as she ran up to him and thrusted the crab in front of his face. “Look what me and Tenten caught.”</p><p class="western">“A horned crab? Where did you find that?” He poked its legs.</p><p class="western">“By the rocks in the sand. It tried to pinch Sasuke and her toes.” She giggled, “can I take it home?”</p><p class="western">Naruto patted his daughters head and shook his own, “I don't think that will make it through customs kiddo.” He smiled, “they would take your crab as soon as we went through security.”</p><p class="western">“Not if I hide it well.” Hima grinned but Naruto shook his head again. “Ahhhh man. I guess I will release you and let you be free.” She frowned at the crab while it made pinching motions at her.</p><p class="western">“That would be a good idea.” Naruto agreed.</p><p class="western">“Can I at least name him before I throw him back into the ocean?” She questioned, receiving a chuckle from her uncles.</p><p class="western">“I don't see why not.” He shrugged his shoulders, moving to the side to give her enough room to head back to the ocean where Tenten was waiting for her. Shifting his gaze a few feet away from his daughter, he bit the inside of his cheek as Sasuke rose from the sand and carefully dusted off his butt and back of his thighs. With how he was standing, his ass hung out the bottom of his shorts and Naruto was able to see the bite mark he left before Gaara smacked him on the shoulder, shaking his head disapprovingly.</p><p class="western">“Watch yourself Naruto, less your eyes give the game away,” he stated and handed him a plate of cooked hamburger patties. “Now take these to the table so my husband can put cheese on them and we can eat.”</p><p class="western">“I hate you sometimes,” Naruto whispered, accepting the plate.</p><p class="western">“I know—now go,” Gaara ordered.</p><p class="western">Setting the plate down between the arguing men, Naruto gestured to the cheese with his eyes and Lee instantly understood but didn't stop the argument between them about the monocular structure of bugs and how they played a key role in the ecosystem. Even Naruto was a little confused because Lee wasn't anywhere close to being a marine biologist and he seemed to be talking out of his ass just to confuse the student. When the last of the burgers were done, Gaara carried them over to the table and arched his brow at his husband before looking at Naruto.</p><p class="western">“What are they arguing about?” He questioned.</p><p class="western">Naruto shrugged his shoulders, “I really don't know anymore.” He looked up spotting Hima and motioned for her to come to him by waving. “They have changed to six different subjects in the span of 10 minutes.”</p><p class="western">“Interesting.” He tilted his head to the side as the kids joined them with the rest of the students at the table. “Put the argument aside for a while my dear husband.” He handed a plate to Lee, “help your child make his plate.”</p><p class="western">“Yes wife.” He nodded, accepting the plate and helping his son.</p><p class="western">A small chuckle came from Naruto at how whipped Lee was but he really couldn't say much. With him and Sasuke only starting a few weeks ago, he could say he was just as whipped but he just couldn't show it. Now don't get him wrong but Gaara had been right, he didn't want to give the game away and even if that meant distancing himself while they were around each other. The last thing he needed was for his daughter to pick up on things and confront him.</p><p class="western">“Are you really sitting on the ice chest?” Sasuke stepped in front of the blonde.</p><p class="western">“It’s keeping my ass cold,” Naruto answered after swallowing his bite. “It is quite hot out here despite the sun setting.”</p><p class="western">Black eyes rolled, “Uh huh, will you move so I can get something to drink?”</p><p class="western">“What’s in it for me?” Naruto asked, taking another bite of potato salad.</p><p class="western">“So you're trying to bargain?” He arched a brow, “for a drink?”</p><p class="western">“I'm an old man Sasuke, I'll take what I can get.” He looked around at the others and made sure they were distracted before reaching out to gently slide his hand up Sasuke’s inner thigh. Glancing up, he smirked when the younger male shivered. “You need to pull your bathing suit shorts down over your ass.”</p><p class="western">“Wh—why?” He stepped into the touch.</p><p class="western">“I can see the bite mark I left on your butt cheek,” Naruto muttered.</p><p class="western">“Na—Naruto…”</p><p class="western">“Hm?” He gripped Sasuke’s thigh the way he liked.</p><p class="western">“St—stop please.” He bit his bottom lip when that same hand slid up further between his legs. “I'll surprise you later.”</p><p class="western">Naruto instantly dropped his hand. “That's all you had to say.” He stood up and moved to the side for Sasuke to grab a drink from the ice chest. Once he was done, Naruto took his place back on the ice chest and watched Sasuke walk away, his free hand disappearing behind him to pull his bottoms down over his butt before joining the other students. Finishing the rest of his meal, Naruto helped Gaara clean and put up the rest of the food before helping Lee retrieve all the fireworks they had purchased.</p><p class="western">Watching Gaara show Shino and Suigetsu how to make a reasonable fire in the pit, Naruto unwrapped all the sparklers for the kids and handed each one of them a box to begin with before glancing at the box. They still had at least 25 more boxes and Naruto sighed. Knowing Hima didn't have any experience with sparklers, he showed her how to light the end of the stick and hold it away from her when the sparks began to flicker off the end.</p><p class="western">“That's so cool.” She grinned up at her father.</p><p class="western">“Just remember to hold it away from you okay.” He reminded her, “if you need more just come back and I'll give you another box.”</p><p class="western">“Yes dad!” She took off with the sparkler in the air towards the water.</p><p class="western">Grabbing a few of the boxes in one hand and a beer in the other, Naruto took a seat with the others around the fire and tilted his head up when Gaara took a seat next to him. Without saying a work, the redhead pointed to his husband who came barreling out of the shed, dragging a huge box of fireworks. He looked like a kid on Christmas and it had the entire group chuckling.</p><p class="western">“I bet he has the same energy in the bedroom too...I’m jealous,” Tenten muttered under her breath.</p><p class="western">“Even more,” Gaara answered her and she jerked her head up.</p><p class="western">“Wait—wait no I'm sorry I didn't…”</p><p class="western">“It’s alright, we are all adults here and the kids are to far out to hear us anyways.” He gestured around the fire pit before landing on Naruto. “But I will say he almost matches you on stamina. You do put him to shame in some areas Naruto.”</p><p class="western">Naruto almost spit out his drink, “Gaara...these are my students. I'm sure they don't need to know how much stamina their professor has in bed.”</p><p class="western">“I agree...it’s bad enough I have to stare at him while he's lecturing. I ewww…” Shino cringed at the thoughts in his head. “That is never going to leave me now.”</p><p class="western">“Exactly how long can he last?” Tenten perked up, “maybe I need to find a guy like our professor.”</p><p class="western">Naruto chuckled, eyes locking with Sasuke across the fire as he took a sip from the bottle, “let’s just say sometimes he would pass out.”</p><p class="western">Sasuke’s jaw dropped a little but he didn't say anything else. He knew first hand what Naruto’s stamina was like. If he didn't have a grip on the mans biceps or feel the sting of getting his ass slapped mid-thrust he too would have passed out. Naruto knew how to lay it down and there was nothing wrong with that. Crossing his leg over the other, Sasuke gave the blonde a small smirk just as the first hug firework went off in the air.</p><p class="western">“You two used to fuck?” Suigetsu blurted and they both nodded. “Wow...i would have never guessed.”</p><p class="western">“We were each others first everything if we want to get technical,” Gaara stated proudly. “But then that bitch of a woman showed and then she became the cunt of a wif—”</p><p class="western">Naruto elbowed Gaara in the ribs, “enough...we all know how you feel about her.” He chuckled at the comment and saw Sasuke cover his smile behind the cup he had in his hand. He was clearly enjoying Gaara belittling his wife at every turn and he would tease him about it later when they were alone.</p><p class="western">“Yeah we all agree she a cuunnnnn—” Naruto elbowed him once more as the children approached them looking for another box of sparklers.</p><p class="western">“Do you need help lighting them?” Naruto asked Hima but she shook her head and headed back out. “Be careful.”</p><p class="western">“I will dad.” She smiled over her shoulder at him.</p><p class="western">“She has your smile.” Gaara nudged Naruto. “Just a shame she doesn't have your hair.”</p><p class="western">“It’s always something with you isn't it.” Naruto rolled his eyes at the comment. “She wants to dye it.”</p><p class="western">“What color?” Suigetsu asked, pulling Naruto’s attention from the redhead.</p><p class="western">“I think she said pink...or was it purple?” The blonde rubbed the back of his neck, “it was one of those colors but Hinata told her no.”</p><p class="western">Tenten and Sasuke both shook their heads. “Sad day when a child cant express herself.”</p><p class="western">“I agree.” Sasuke muttered.</p><p class="western">“Mom.” Metal tapped his shoulder.</p><p class="western">“Yes kiddo?” He faced him.</p><p class="western">“Dad said the showcase is ready.” He rolled his eyes. “He wants everyone down by the water.”</p><p class="western">“Alright—alright we are coming.” Gaara smiled at him.</p><p class="western">Grabbing another beer and a juice from the ice chest for Hima, Naruto ventured down the beach to the designated area Lee had told them to sit at and plopped down on the sand. What he didn't expect was for Sasuke to sit beside him and scoot close enough for their shoulders to be touching, thankfully no one saw in the darkness.</p><p class="western">“Hey dad?” Hima shifted her weight from foot to foot. “May I sit in your lap while the fireworks go off?”</p><p class="western">“Oh course kiddo.” Naruto nodded as she sat down on him. “Were you nervous to ask me or something?”</p><p class="western">Hima shook her head. “No I just know you're an old man and I didn't want to hurt your bones.” She shot back and Sasuke turned his head away to laugh.</p><p class="western">“Wow Naruto, even your daughter had old people jokes. High five Himawari.” Sasuke held his hand up to her.</p><p class="western">“Thanks Sasuke.” She smiled while Naruto shook his head at both of them.</p><p class="western">“Both of you are rude.”</p><p class="western">The loud whistle brought everyone's head up into the sky before the loud boom echoed over the ocean. Huge burst of color brightened up the sky every two minutes and Hima leaned back against her father’s chest to see the sky more clearly, the small wows and cools leaving her lips when a color she liked exploded brought a smile to Naruto’s face seeing as they don't normally go to festivals or remotely close to anything that has fireworks when they are home.</p><p class="western">Keeping his head towards the sky, Sasuke leaned back a little and trailed his hand through the sand until his pinky touched Naruto’s. In the lights of the fireworks, the blonde snuck a quick glance in the Uchiha’s direction before lacing their fingers together behind them. Deep down, Sasuke wished Naruto would lean over and place small kissed along his neck before reaching his lips, a small romantic gesture but he knew they couldn't with so many people around them.</p><p class="western">“Here comes the finale!” Lee yelled with excitement before sprinting down the line of fireworks he had created, lighting them all quickly than took his seat next to Gaara. Reds, greens, yellows and blue’s ignited the sky like pop rocks and just like that they were over, darkening the sky once more.</p><p class="western">Naruto looked down to see Hima’s head fall to the side and he smiled, “I'm going to put her to bed.” He squeezed Sasuke’s hand before releasing his fingers to pick his daughter up. “Come on kiddo.” Naruto cradled her to his chest, “goodnight everyone.”</p><p class="western">“We gotta get these two to bed too.” Gaara picked up his sleeping youngest while Lee made sure their oldest was awake enough to follow his mother into the house.</p><p class="western">“Goodnight everyone.” Lee bid the college kids a farewell.</p><p class="western">Giving Sasuke one last glance, Naruto headed towards the patio doors with Hima and carefully slipped inside, disappearing from sight. Gathering the beer bottles to throw them away, Sasuke followed Suigetsu towards the other beach house and lingered in the living room for a while with the others before disappearing upstairs into his room. Closing the door and turning the lock, Sasuke took a quick shower to wash off the sand then dressed in a pair of lace boy shorts and nothing more. Crawling on all fours, Sasuke snapped a few pictures at different angles before finally laying down.</p><p class="western">Holding true to his promise, Sasuke sent the topless pictures to Naruto’s phone followed by a (<em>Goodnight Professor!)</em> before getting comfortable and falling asleep.</p><p class="western">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry this chapter is late. Please forgive me i will try to do better next time. Time and me are not friends right now but i hope you all enjoyed the chapter!<br/>Sam</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Put me back in...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="western">Despite only having 10 days left to enjoy his time with his best friend and the college students, Gaara made sure to space the work load around the center as well as the small get togethers he managed to squeeze between them as well. To be honest he didn't want his best friend to leave or even think of going back to Japan. He had a perfectly good house right next door and a job already lined up for him if he wanted it—all he had to do was agree but he knew Naruto wouldn't because of his wife and other child.</p>
<p class="western">Believe him, he tried hard to get Naruto to put his foot down and just bring the woman over even if he didn't want to have her near him, it was for their friendships benefit not that woman's. Gaara missed his best friend. Yes they called and texted each other every other week or when they had free time but nothing felt as good as them spending time together. It felt like they were back in highschool minus the dating.</p>
<p class="western">“Gaara…” Lee waved his hand in front of his husbands face as Gaara continued to mix the batter in the bowl, “Gaara...hello?”</p>
<p class="western">Gaara shot his head up, “Huh?”</p>
<p class="western">“You were mumbling to yourself again.” Lee hugged his husband from behind and nuzzled his face in his head hair. “Sad that they will be leaving in a few days?”</p>
<p class="western">The redhead frowned. “Can we not talk about it.” He continued to mix the batter in the bowl, “I don't want to think about how it will be another 6 years before he comes and sees us again.”</p>
<p class="western">“I don't think it will be that long.” Lee chuckled, “I'm sure if Kankuro offered this learning experience every year he would purchase plane tickets in advance no matter what his wife would say.”</p>
<p class="western">“Apparently you don't remember Hinata very well.” Gaara looked over his shoulder with the same frown. “The boys are going to be sad when Hima leaves. They have had so much fun with her here.”</p>
<p class="western">“We all have. It was nice having the gang together for a while.” Lee kissed the back of Gaara’s neck as Naruto came around the corner with the kids, water bottles in hand.</p>
<p class="western">“Dad did you replace the filter in the fridge?” Metal asked, his face cringing at his parents affection towards each other.</p>
<p class="western">“Yes he changed it this morning,” Gaara answered with a small eye roll before looking at Naruto. “It doesn't feel real that you all will be leaving in three days to head back home. The weeks seemed to have flown by with how much fun we have been having.” He stopped mixing and grabbed the pan, “I wish you could stay longer. It’s been nice and the boys have had so much fun with Hima here.”</p>
<p class="western">Naruto took a seat on the other side of the island and watched Gaara carefully pour the reddish batter into the greased cake pan. “Don't worry, it will probably be another 6 years before we get to come back and by then I'll be an old man with a cane.”</p>
<p class="western">“You already are old dad.” Hima commented, a small giggle shared with the other two kids.</p>
<p class="western">“Rude,” Naruto huffed before turning his attention towards Gaara. “What are you doing?”</p>
<p class="western">“What does it look like?” He looked up as he scraped the rest of the batter from the bowl with a rubber scraper, “I'm making a cake.”</p>
<p class="western">“A cake?” He looked into the pans. “Who are you making a cake for?”</p>
<p class="western">“Sasuke,” Gaara answered and set the almost clean bowl back on the counter. “His birthday is today, don't you ever listen?”</p>
<p class="western">“Um…”</p>
<p class="western">Hima nudged her fathers should while waiting for Shiniki to fill is water bottle. “Yeah dad, weren't you listening at dinner yesterday? Suigetsu blurted that Sasukes birthday was the 23<sup>rd</sup> and then Sasuke punched him in the arm.”</p>
<p class="western">“Huh…” Naruto shook his head, “I must have missed that conversation.”</p>
<p class="western">“Old age.” Gaara teased, receiving a laugh from the kids.</p>
<p class="western">“I can’t wait to have cake after dinner.” Shiniki grinned. “Mom makes the best cakes!”</p>
<p class="western">“My mom doesn't like making sweets, so dad and I sneak out of the house and go to this ice cream shop near his work.” Hima giggled at her father’s expression he shot her over his shoulder. That was supposed to be their secret. “They make this sweet cream avocado ice cream that is so good!”</p>
<p class="western">Metal Lee cringed and replaced the cap on his bottle. “That sounds gross.”</p>
<p class="western">“Mom I want to try that,” Shiniki announced as his father placed the cake in the oven. “It sounds good.”</p>
<p class="western">“I don't think so...I agree with Metal, that does sound gross.” He stood up and closed the oven door. “If you want to try it go live with your uncle Naruto.”</p>
<p class="western">“Maybe I will.” He bobbed his head with a little bit of attitude.</p>
<p class="western">“Well the cake is a nice gesture but Sasuke doesn't like sweets and no you aren't moving in with me. I have enough craziness with Hima and Boruto. I don't need to add to it.” Naruto laughed and quickly leaned back, avoiding the wooden spoon Gaara threw at him. “You should have asked but just because he doesn't like sweets doesn't mean the rest of us can’t have any.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah dad loves cake.” Hima poked her father stomach. “That's how he got his tummy.”</p>
<p class="western">“Excuse me little girl but your father doesn't have a tummy anymore.” He glanced at his daughter. “Your uncle Lee’s workouts have been working and I lost my belly thank you very much.”</p>
<p class="western">“About time,” Gaara pitched in, ignoring the glare from the blonde to admire the laugh on the kids lips. “How old is he turning anyway or do you even know?” He questioned but he knew deep down Naruto knew exactly how old Sasuke was.</p>
<p class="western">“I think 23.” Naruto answered, picking up his empty bottle to play with the lid. “I'm not for sure but I think he is turning 23...yeah he is...well I hope anyway.”</p>
<p class="western">Gaara rolled his eyes at his friend. “And you're supposed to be the perfect teacher and know everyone's birthdays.”</p>
<p class="western">“Asshole…” Naruto smiled. “You try having 84 students on different days and remember their birthdays. I barely remember half of their names.”</p>
<p class="western">“Bad teacher,” Gaara repeated with a smirk. “I remember all my students names.”</p>
<p class="western">Naruto stood up and stretched. “Having 6 students a year is nothing compared to how many I have Gaara. How about we switch places?”</p>
<p class="western">“Nah.” Gaara shook his head.</p>
<p class="western">“Naruto are you ready for our run?” Lee appeared in the kitchen, none of them remembering when he slipped out to change into his running gear.</p>
<p class="western">“Yes I am actually—I’ll do anything to get away from your abusive husband.” He nodded, then pointed to the three kids sitting at the table waiting for breakfast. “These three are being mean as well.”</p>
<p class="western">Lee chuckled at the shrug he received from Gaara before turning and followed Naruto out the back door.</p>
<p class="western">/////</p>
<p class="western">“So are we going to go and do something later tonight?” Suigetsu casually walked into Sasuke’s bedroom while he was typing away on his laptop.</p>
<p class="western">“Why would we do that?” He asked, not looking up from his computer screen as Suigetsu sat down on the end of his bed.</p>
<p class="western">“Well considering today is your 23<sup>rd</sup> birthday and there are many bars and clubs on this island we have ventured too, I think it would be good to get you out and about.” He toothy grinned. “Shino and Tenten are down for the count.”</p>
<p class="western">“Um…”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh come on Sasuke,” he whined. “We only have three more days before we go home and you haven't once gone out with us.”</p>
<p class="western">“That isn't true.” Sasuke finally looked up from his laptop. “I went out with you and Tenten literally two weeks ago.”</p>
<p class="western">Suigetsu frowned, “to the grocery store doesn't count. We needed things.”</p>
<p class="western">“I still went with you somewhere.” He rolled his eyes. “And I don't think beer counts as a grocery store run.”</p>
<p class="western">“Well it did for us.” He winked and stood up. “Well if you won’t come out with us will you at least be dressed for tonight? Gaara said the kids are making you dinner and that it’s going to be extra tomatoey because you loved tomatoes.”</p>
<p class="western">“Tomatoey?” Sasuke arched a brow confused. “I don't think that is a word.”</p>
<p class="western">“It is now.” Suigetsu stood up, straightening out his shorts. “I'm going swimming to get away from your negativity.”</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke glanced between his laptop and the back of his friends head until he was the only thing in the room. To be honest the last thing he wanted was to go out to a hot sweaty club just to come home disappointed. It wasn't like he was going to get to come back, horny and drunk and be able to fuck the person he wanted to fuck...unless. He smiled to himself, the thought of him and Naruto sneaking out of the houses like a bunch of teenagers just to have a quicky somewhere was fresh on his mind but with how clumsy he was sometimes when he was drunk, he shook the thought away. The entire house would know if we tried to sneak away, especially Suigetsu and he didn't need to lie again.</p>
<p class="western">Finishing the email and sending it off to his mother, Sasuke felt his phone vibrate next to his feet and instantly picked it up.</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>N: Heard you were going out to the club tonight for your birthday?</em>
</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke groaned, apparently Suigetsu left their house just to go next door instead of swimming so he sent off<em>: I don't know if I'm going to go to a club. That loud mouth was just over here trying to convince me to go with him and the other two in the house. It sounds fun but being with a bunch of sweaty people and drinking...I don't know.</em></p>
<p class="western">Just as he was about to sit his phone down another message came through along with a picture of the front of a black building. Making the pictures bigger, Sasuke grabbed his glasses to see the name on the front of the building.</p>
<p class="western">“The Velvet Hole…” He arched his brow, “what kind of name is that?”</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>N: That club is a nice one. A friend of mine owns it, best drinks on the island and they are strong.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>S: If I didn't know any better I could say you are trying to convince me to go out as well.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>N: You only turn 23 once baby.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke shivered at the pet name and smiled down at his phone as another message came through.</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>N: Go out with your friends after dinner and cake over here at Gaara’s and I'll meet you on the beach afterward? Just don't get to drunk.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">He rolled his eyes at the comment.</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>S: I'm to classy to get drunk Naru but fine I will go out with them. Any specific drink I should ask for while I'm there since they are the best?</em>
</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>N: Make sure a guy named Sai is working and then ask for the X-rated. It will make you tipsy but the effects will probably wear off by the time you all decide to come home.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">He would have to remember that for later but for right now, he set his lap top aside and headed into the bathroom to take a shower. His hair was still in a tight bun from swimming the day before and he had forgot to wash it so what better time than now. Plus if he wanted to look nice for later he would need to start getting ready. Lathering himself from head to toe with love spell, he withered in the scent filling his nose before rinsing the soap off and turning the shower off.</p>
<p class="western">Using the same lotion as his soap, Sasuke smiled at the lingering scent in the air as he walked down the stairs to meet everyone in the living room before heading to Gaara’s. Adjusting his black lace shorts, he shoved his phone into his pocket and pulled down his white tank top over his butt just as they left.</p>
<p class="western">“You look fine Sasuke.” Tenten commented, “I love the shorts.”</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke looked up, “Thank you.”</p>
<p class="western">“Where did you get them?” she asked, once they were up the stairs and entering the house.</p>
<p class="western">“My brother in law got them for me in Paris,” he answered, instantly looking up at the kids holding a happy birthday banner. “If you want the store, I'll have to ask—”</p>
<p class="western">“Happy Birthday Sasuke!” They yelled and a smile crept upon the Uchiha’s lips as well as a small blush.</p>
<p class="western">“Thank you.” He smiled at them, just as Gaara entered the room carrying a two tiered cake.</p>
<p class="western">“I know you don't like sweets but I made one anyway.” Gaara held the cake out for him to blow the three candles he had placed on top. “Make a wish Sasuke.”</p>
<p class="western">Brushing a strand of his hair behind his ear, Sasuke locked eyes with ocean blue just behind the redhead and leaned forward enough to gently blow the flames from the top. Claps and a few cheers erupted around the room before the kids pulled him towards the kitchen to show him what they had cooked for his birthday dinner. Just as Suigetsu had described earlier, the dinner was tomatoey but it was good. The mixture of flavors from the Italian seasonings and garlic blended with the acidic tomatoes in the sauce and he surprised himself when he had two helpings but there was another reason for that too. If he was going to be meeting Naruto on the beach after they got back, he didn't need to be hammered or he probably wouldn't make it out there.</p>
<p class="western">“I'm curious,” Naruto sat down next to him at the table, cake in hand. “How can you not like sweets but come into my classroom everyday with a sugary Starbucks drink in hand Sasuke?”</p>
<p class="western">“The drinks I get from Starbucks have three shots of espresso to cover up the sweetness of the simple syrup they use,” he answered. “So it’s more coffee than sweetness Naruto.”</p>
<p class="western">Blonde brows knitted as he held a piece of cake in the air. “I don't believe you.”</p>
<p class="western">“Well next time I bring a drink to your classroom I will bring you one.” He smirked, “exactly how I drink it.”</p>
<p class="western">“Record when he takes a drink.” Gaara joined their conversation. “I don't like sweeteners in my coffee either. Black as my soul is how I drink it unlike…” He looked at Naruto, “I swear his stuff looks like milk. Sugary milk.”</p>
<p class="western">“Do you really?” Sasuke arched his brow.</p>
<p class="western">Naruto shrugged, “I like sweet drinks.”</p>
<p class="western">“He used to be hooked on the Pink drink for the longest time and then he would add strawberry syrup to it to make it sweeter.” Gaara cringed, “I don't know how you still have all your teeth.”</p>
<p class="western">“Good genes.” He wiggled his eyebrows and smiled wide. “I get it from my dad.”</p>
<p class="western">Gaara rolled his eyes, “Whatever—anyways Sasuke, Suigetsu said you all were going out this evening. Have you picked a place?”</p>
<p class="western">“Someone suggested this club called The Velvet Hole.” He shrugged, “sounds interesting.”</p>
<p class="western">The redhead glanced at Naruto. “That is a nice place, we went to highschool with the guy who owns it. Kinda funny and I don't know why I didn't mention it before but he sorta looks like you. Same dark eyes and black hair. Maybe ya’ll are cousins or something.”</p>
<p class="western">“I guess we shall see.” Sasuke shifted his eyes towards Tenten.</p>
<p class="western">“We are ready to go if you are Sasuke, plus the Uber is outside.” She smiled sweetly. “Suigetsu informed us of the club you wanted to try out. Sounds interesting.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah I'm ready to go.” He scooted his chair back and quickly stood before pushing his chair back in. “Thank you for the birthday dinner and the cake even though I didn't eat any of it Gaara.”</p>
<p class="western">“It was a pleasure Sasuke. I love cooking and baking.” Gaara smiled up at him. “Yall go have fun. We aren't going anywhere.”</p>
<p class="western">Giving a small wave to Lee in the kitchen, Sasuke followed the other three students from the house to the awaiting car and wondered if venturing out was really going to be worth it.</p>
<p class="western">////</p>
<p class="western">“Sasuke looked really surprised when we held up the birthday banner this evening dad.” Hima dive bombed into her bed and waited for her father to pull up the blankets. “I don't think I've ever seen him smile that wide before. He's usually frowny.”</p>
<p class="western">“Frowny?” Naruto chuckled, pulling the blankets over her before leaning down and gave a kiss to her forehead.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah frowny.” She knitted her brows and pointed her lips down. “He only looks like that when he is thinking about something. Its weird—kinda like you when you think to hard.”</p>
<p class="western">“Well aren't you observant.” Naruto ruffled her hair and turned off the bedside lamp. “Get some sleep kiddo.”</p>
<p class="western">“Goodnight.” She turned over and snuggled into the pillows. “I love you dad.”</p>
<p class="western">Naruto halted by the door, a small smile curving his lips upward, “I love you too Hima.” He gripped the doorknob and closed the door.</p>
<p class="western">Keeping the smile plastered on his lips, Naruto entered his own room and kicked off his shoes before heading into the bathroom for a quick shower. Once dried and dressed in a pair of cargo shorts and a black shirt, he snuck through the patio doors in his room and joined Gaara near the water. Before he managed to take a seat, Gaara held up a beer for him and smiled at nothing in particular.</p>
<p class="western">“I was wondering how long it would take you to come find me,” Gaara chuckled as Naruto finally sat down beside him in the lounge chair.</p>
<p class="western">“It’s not hard to find you.” Naruto popped the cap of the beer and took a drink. “You used to disappear to the beach all the time when we were in highschool. You said the waves calmed you down.”</p>
<p class="western">“And they still do.” He tipped his bottle towards Naruto. “Sometimes I come out here and sit for hours just listening to the waves. Some nights I'm out here for too long and Lee has to come get me.”</p>
<p class="western">“Well I would hope so.” Naruto chuckled, “wouldn't want that vampire skin to burn at sunrise now would we?”</p>
<p class="western">Gaara rolled his eyes. “I'm not the emo vampire I was in highschool, though I still have a few of the tendencies that are hard to break.”</p>
<p class="western">“So you gave up on the blood drinking?” Naruto took a sip from his bottle then lowered the glass into his lap to glance at his friend, “maybe you should start it up again. Add some color to that pale skin.”</p>
<p class="western">Gaara laughed, “even after all this time you are still an asshole.”</p>
<p class="western">“What can I say.” He shrugged his shoulders, “it still comes out from time to time. I just have to be with the right person for it to creep up.”</p>
<p class="western">A small patch of silence erupted them, just enough to hear the waves rolling towards the shore a few feet in front of them and the water to crash against the rocks a ways down the beach. Just from the sound alone, the memories Naruto had long forgotten came rushing in and he dug his toes into the sand a little more. Taking another sip, he inhaled the salty sea air before swallowing.</p>
<p class="western">“I almost forgot how peaceful it was out here.” The blonde broke the silence and kept is eyes on the waves reflecting the summer moon. “This is nothing like Konoha. Horns honking and neighbors yelling at each other over bullshit.”</p>
<p class="western">“When you talk like that it makes me think you miss living here.” Gaara smirked, following suit and taking a sip as well.</p>
<p class="western">“I do miss living here.” Naruto agreed. “I wish I could move back but I know Hinata hates the states.”</p>
<p class="western">“Fuck her...no one here likes her either,” he shot back. “She’s a snob—a pompous ass if you ask me. If you remember correctly, she tried to ban me from coming to your wedding despite me being the best man just because we used to be together. Did she think I was going to steal you away? If she hadn't noticed, I was already married when you two got married.”</p>
<p class="western">Naruto shrugged his shoulders to the statement, “I don't know. She’s a pain in the ass most of the time to the point that I don't even care anymore. Shit we fight more than anything nowadays. It’s not just about big stuff either, it’s about little shit too.”</p>
<p class="western">“Like?” Gaara sunk down in the chair, getting comfortable.</p>
<p class="western">“The kids, the house, our jobs, how we don't spend time together like a married couple is supposed to,” Naruto sighed.</p>
<p class="western">“Who would want to spend time with her?” Gaara smarted off but Naruto chose to ignore it.</p>
<p class="western">“Shit, coming here was a fight in its self. She wanted to keep Hima with her and take her to her job the entire summer since she didn't want to go with her uncle and brother to New York but that is boring. What 9 year old wants to spend their summer at a boring hospital filing paperwork? I can tell she has had more fun here with the boys and working with all of us than she has in years. At home she is picked on because he brother is a shithead and Hinata just lets it go.”</p>
<p class="western">“And why is that?”</p>
<p class="western">“Because she babies Boruto,” he blurted. “She likes Boruto more than she likes Hima and it shows. I know it does, Hima sees it and it makes her feel like shit.”</p>
<p class="western">“Parents aren't supposed to favor one child over the other.” Gaara took a sip, “but your wife always was a cunt.”</p>
<p class="western">“Tell me about…” Naruto sighed. “She is so insecure that I don't even know what is going on in her head anymore.”</p>
<p class="western">The small chuckle from Gaara had Naruto lifting his head to look at his friend, “she should be though.”</p>
<p class="western">“Meaning?”</p>
<p class="western">“Seeing as you have taken a very—very deep liking to a certain raven haired man,” Gaara smirked, “Don't act like I haven't caught you looking at him here and there. You look at him the same way you used to look at me when we were in highschool and you were boning me.”</p>
<p class="western">Naruto stayed quiet for a moment before saying, “It’s just an infatuation…”</p>
<p class="western">“If you remember correctly, that is how we started out.” Gaara took the last sip of his beer and crossed one leg over the other. “I know you Naruto, I know you well enough to know that this isn't going to just be a summer fling between you two. I see how your eyes gravitate towards him the moment he walks into a room, the smile plastered on your lips when he looks at you and how no matter how hard you try—no matter how hard you try to avoid it, you always manage to touch him, even if it’s the smallest of touches. A brush of the fingers or a slide of the shoulders, I see it.”</p>
<p class="western">Naruto turned his head towards the waves once more, unable to face his friend because he knows he is telling the truth.</p>
<p class="western">“This wasn't going to just be a hit it and quit it over the summer. Your feelings for him have been festering for quite some time even if you try to deny it.”</p>
<p class="western">“Gaara,” Naruto exhaled, trying to think of the right words to say that made sense. “You and I are old enough to know that this...whatever this is couldn't be more than just a fling. I'm his teacher plus I'm married.”</p>
<p class="western">Gaara scoffed in displeasure, “you didn't seem to concerned that you were married when you were sneaking out at 6 in the morning or when I let you fuck him in my house.” He reached to the other side of his chair and plucked two fresh beers for them before handing Naruto the new one. “Your wife was the last thing on your mind when you were balls deep inside him—your body feeling pleasure you haven't felt in a very long time because you know you have to force yourself to cum when it comes to her.”</p>
<p class="western">Naruto popped the cap and took a deep gulp with the last comment, it was true, he did have to force himself to cum when he and Hinata did actually have sex. His mind constantly had to wander to this or that until it settled on Sasuke in those leggings he loved to wear then he was able to cum twice as hard. It was hard to admit but fucking his wife from behind was the best because he could picture Sasuke. Lowering the beer to his lap, Naruto chewed on his bottom lip before nodding in agreement to Gaara’s statement. “I absolutely hate it when you are right.” He frowned, “but I do have to say it feels like you're encouraging me to cheat.”</p>
<p class="western">“You already cheated Naruto, you can’t undo what you have already done. It doesn't work that way. There isn't a reset button that you can push and hope you make the right choice the second time,” he answered. “The damage has been done to you and to him.”</p>
<p class="western">“I know.” Naruto stared at the sand between his feet.</p>
<p class="western">“The real question you need to consider is: What if he wants to continue this? Once you two are back in Konoha and everything is settled. What if he wants to continue this little dance you two are doing? Are you going to tell him no and reveal that what you two were doing was just a summer thing that no one can talk about because if that's going to be the case, his entire family can ruin you.”</p>
<p class="western">Naruto jerked his head up, “what do you mean by that?”</p>
<p class="western">“Have you never looked into his last name?” Gaara asked and when the blonde shook his head, he sighed, “Sasuke’s family runs the biggest robotic company in the world, his brother is a surgeon and is on the board of directors at the hospital he works at which happens to be the same your wife works at, his mother is a fashion designer and not to mention the man his brother is married too is a well-known divorce lawyer who has never lost a case.”</p>
<p class="western">“Are you suggesting he would try to con me into staying with him because of his family?”</p>
<p class="western">“If he didn't do it the first time I highly doubt he would try it but I'm just saying there are possibilities that something could happen and not tip in your favor.” He reached over and patted his friends arm, “look Naruto, I'm just trying to help you out I really am. I want you to be happy but I also want you to see the reality of everything too. It’s really up to you what happens from here but just know you always have me here to support you.”</p>
<p class="western">Naruto took a deep breath and contemplated his friend’s words. Though he was grateful for his friend’s input, Gaara really did know how to ask the hard questions that he wasn't ready to answer. He just didn't know. There were so many possibilities that could happen, they could be caught by the kids or by Hinata, the school could find out and he would lose his job. Sasuke’s parents could find out or worse, his brother could and he really didn't need that. No matter how he looked at the situation he conjured up, it could work out badly for him and his family. He already hurt his feelings once by turning him down six months ago and he didn't want to see Sasuke go through that again...shit he didn't want to go through that again. Jealously doesn't look good on anyone.</p>
<p class="western">“Well?” Gaara’s voice cut through his thoughts as he stood up.</p>
<p class="western">“I hate when you do this.” Naruto looked up at him. “It’s like you purposely get into my head to fuck with me.”</p>
<p class="western">“I know.” He bent down, giving Naruto a quick kiss on the forehead before heading back to the beach house. “Goodnight Naruto.”</p>
<p class="western">“Goodnight Gaara,” Naruto whispered, his eyes locking on the waves once more as he finished his beer.</p>
<p class="western">///</p>
<p class="western">“Is he passed out?” Shino asked as he opened the door to the beach house and Sasuke nodded.</p>
<p class="western">“Cold,” Sasuke answered, holding onto his drunk friend a little tighter to shuffle them both to the couch just as he burped. Quickly turning his head, Sasuke fought back the urge to hurl from the horrid smell that erupted from his friend’s mouth. “Oh my god.” He bit the inside of cheek as he laid Suigetsu down on the couch and grabbed a blanket from the table.</p>
<p class="western">Being the good friend that he was, Sasuke removed Suigetsu shoes and laid a warm blanket over him knowing that the guy just needed to sleep off the drunken stupor he walked himself into and that they would talk about in the morning if his hangover wasn't too bad. Looking up, he accepted the small bucket Tenten handed him with a plastic bag inside it and placed it next to the couch along with a water bottle for him in the morning or for when he woke up.</p>
<p class="western">“What the hell was he drinking?” Shino asked as they moved from the living area and up the stairs to the landing.</p>
<p class="western">“I don't know.” Sasuke shook his head. “But whatever it was didn't settle well with his stomach. Fucker burped in my damn face.”</p>
<p class="western">Tenten stopped at her door, “I saw him taking shots with a few people at the end of the bar but I don't know what he was drinking so there is no telling what is currently mixing in his stomach.”</p>
<p class="western">“Just let him sleep it off.” Sasuke opened his bedroom door. “I'm sure he is going to feel like shit when he wakes up and I already call dibs on not cooking.”</p>
<p class="western">“Don't worry I'll cook,” Tenten chuckled before giving a small glance at Shino, a secret smile Sasuke didn't miss between the two. “Are you heading to bed?”</p>
<p class="western">“No I'm not,” Sasuke answered as he flipped on the light. “Thought I would hang out on the deck for a while. Make a few phone calls since my parents should be awake.”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh well uh—” She muttered as Sasuke grabbed his hoodie from the end of the bed and stepped out of his room once again.</p>
<p class="western">“Don't worry about being loud, he won’t wake up and I'll have headphones in.” He looked between them and smirked at the blush highlighting Tenten’s cheeks, “you two enjoy your night.”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh shit…” Tenten rubbed her hands together nervously.</p>
<p class="western">“Use protection,” Sasuke said as he descended the stairs. Holding the hoodie a little tighter, he heard a bit of whispering than one of the bedroom doors shut and the remaining sound in the house for the time being was Suigetsu snoring on the couch. Shaking his head, he entered the kitchen looking for a water bottle while the events from earlier that evening ran through his head.</p>
<p class="western">For a while he hadn't believed what Gaara or Naruto had said about the owner of the club they visited but once he sat at the bar and asked for a man named Sai, he was taken back by the fact, yes this man could very well be part of his family. A distant cousin maybe, with the black hair, black eyes and very pale skin despite living on an island that had more sun than the desert, he very well could be an Uchiha but Sasuke wasn't going to go into family history with a man he just met. He would wait until he was back at home with his brother and discuss it then.</p>
<p class="western">For most of the evening it had been pleasant, the music inside the club was tolerable and his usual drink he always ordered was strong but when he asked for the x-rated drink like Naruto had suggested, the creepy smile that rose on the man’s face weirded him out a little and he leaned back on the barstool to evade the gaze. Picking up the drink, he managed to ignore the creepy stare by turning around in his seat and watching the other patrons of the club, the lights strobbing here and there before he took his first sip of the overly sweet drink. He now understood why Naruto liked it so much. The sweetness overpowered anything else in the drink and he barely managed to finish it.</p>
<p class="western">Opening the fridge to fetch a bottle of water, the buzzing of his phone in his pocket shook him from his thoughts and he quickly pulled the device out to see Naruto’s notification pop up on his screen, his lips instantly rising in a smile.</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>N: You're back already? I expected you to be out past 2 at least. </em>
</p>
<p class="western">Closing the fridge door, Sasuke set the bottle back on the counter before leaning against the cold surface on his elbows and sent: <em>Suigetsu decided to do shots with a bunch of people and got plastered, came back early because he almost passed out at the bar.</em></p>
<p class="western">
  <em>N: I didn't think shark boy would be such a lightweight after all he ate at dinner.</em>
</p>
<p class="western">Glancing over the counter at his phone, Sasuke chuckled at the comment and continued to unclasp his wrap just to throw it into the washer before picking up his phone to message Naruto back.</p>
<p class="western">
  <em>S: Me either but he's a dork...So are you still at the beach or did you go back into the house. I know its a little after midnight and if you're in bed we can always just wait…</em>
</p>
<p class="western">He sent off nervously and picked up his hoodie he had laid on the counter to pull over his head. Even though the temperature outside the house would be a little warmer than it was inside, his pierced nipples had other plans and hardened to the point they were beginning to hurt even with the wrap. Taking a few sips from his water and listening to Suigetsu’s snore get a little louder, he patiently waited for Naruto to message back but when nothing came through, he huffed through his nose and guzzled the remaining water in the bottle so he could throw it away.</p>
<p class="western">Behind him, the buzzing of his phone indicated he had a new message and like a love struck teenager he quickly plucked it off the counter to open the messages. A clear image of the moonlight reflecting off the rolling waves highlighted his screen and he started towards the back door, ignoring the loud squeal from upstairs.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah I defiantly don't want to hear that…” Sasuke muttered to himself and slipped outside.</p>
<p class="western">At the bottom of the stairs, Sasuke slipped off his shoes and stepped into the cold sand as the anticipation of seeing Naruto made his hands begin to sweat. Shoving his phone into his hoodie pockets before looking up, he noticed the small fire burning near the cliffs and made his way across the sand until he was a few feet away. Dark eyes ventured over the older male relaxing in one of the lounge chairs, how his feet were crossed comfortably at the end and how his face stared at the flames as if he had been waiting long. Hearing the crunch of the sand above the waves, Naruto slowly moved his head and smiled when Sasuke dark silhouette lightened by the fire.</p>
<p class="western">“So glad you could join me.” A smile spread across his lip, eyes lingering longer on his bare legs before finally traveling upwards to his face.</p>
<p class="western">“I almost thought you weren't going to message back.” Sasuke bit his bottom lip nervously.</p>
<p class="western">“The picture was taking a while to send.” Naruto gestured to the chair beside the lounger. “I was about to just send a text when the picture went through.”</p>
<p class="western">Rounding the fire, Sasuke took a seat and crossed one of his legs over the other, getting comfortable enough to feel the fire warm his legs before Naruto reached out to gently touch the back of his calf. His callused hands created goosebumps in their wake causing Sasuke’s breath to increase a little. He realized it was a reoccurring reaction, anytime he was touched by the blonde whether it be a brief touch of the fingers or a firm grip like now, it lingered and he found himself craving it.</p>
<p class="western">“Huh?” Sasuke looked up into Naruto’s face. “What did you say?”</p>
<p class="western">“I asked if you enjoyed the club?”</p>
<p class="western">He nodded his head, “yes I enjoyed it very much. The drink you suggested was nice but way to sweet but I managed to knock it back.”</p>
<p class="western">“It’s not everyone's cup of tea.” Naruto smiled, “It’s the vodka that is used. It has a blood orange and grapefruit taste. Not everyone likes it. I guess I forgot to mention that part.”</p>
<p class="western">“Yes you did.” Sasuke pulled his eyes away from Naruto's face to stare into the fire. “I will say you and Gaara were spot on about the owner.”</p>
<p class="western">“Sai?” The blonde paused his hand at Sasuke’s ankle.</p>
<p class="western">“Yeah, him and I do actually look alike,” Sasuke chuckled. “He was nice and friendly for the first thirty seconds but when I asked for the x-rated drink he weirded me out a little bit and wouldn't stop smiling like he knew something I didn't.”</p>
<p class="western">“If I remember correctly, no one usually orders that drink unless they know me since it’s named after me and all. So that's probably why,” Naruto laughed.</p>
<p class="western">Dark eyes pulled from the fire to stare at blue. “You know you never really told me why it was named after you. The small look between you and Gaara at dinner made it seem like a secret or something, care to enlighten me Uzumaki?”</p>
<p class="western">“Oh last names now.” He glanced at Sasuke’s lips than back up into his eyes. “Am I going to be in trouble if I don't answer honestly?”</p>
<p class="western">“It has something to do with your dick doesn't it?” Sasuke guessed and Naruto’s jaw dropped for a moment before sitting up more on the lounger.</p>
<p class="western">“Well sorta.” He made a face but continued. “We all went to highschool together and Sai always said I had a small dick, which I don't know what would give him that assumption because we never discussed my size nor had he ever seen it until our senior year of highschool. We were drinking and being stupid, I was dared to streak across the beach and me being one to never let a dare go did it.”</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke shook his head but relaxed as he listened. “That still doesn't explain the name of the drink.”</p>
<p class="western">“I'm getting there—I’m getting there. He said my dick was porn star status so he called me X-rated for the rest of the year.” The blonde shrugged his shoulders. “I didn't want to argue with him so I let it happen then when he opened the club and said he was naming one of the drinks after me, of course I was honored.</p>
<p class="western">“Your generation was so weird,” Sasuke snorted.</p>
<p class="western">“We weren't weird, we were fun to be around.”</p>
<p class="western">“If you call streaking down a beach and getting alcoholic drinks named after the size of your dick fun than I guess that could be your definition of it.” Sasuke leaned back in his chair, foot gently touching Narutos hip, “young adults nowadays have a total different definition of fun.”</p>
<p class="western">Naruto rolled his eyes on this one. “I don't think gathering to protest the new meat only restaurant on campus or yelling at campus police for a party that wasn't supposed to happen could be defined as fun for anyone.” He shook his head before laying his hand back on Sasuke’s leg and gently teased the skin under his knee. “It just sounds like a bunch of entitled brats trying to get their way.”</p>
<p class="western">“When you say it like that, it makes you sound really old Naruto.” Sasuke shivered at the contact and sucked in a deep breath.</p>
<p class="western">“I may be old but I'm not too old to give you a good dicking down.” His voice lowered as his hand gripped his thigh a little tighter. “Am I Sasuke?”</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke sucked in a quick breath at the burning grip on his thigh and fought the urge to close his legs around Naruto’s hand when he felt a finger brush over his sex. The tantalizing feeling of pleasure kick starting his brain and he stared at the other man—wanting him, he wanted him more than anything in that moment. He wanted to feel those rough hands that were gripping his thighs all over his body, he wanted to feel them sneak under his hoodie and tease his nipples while he grinded on his lap. He wanted to feel those surprisingly soft lips trail from his jaw to his neck and down his chest. Pushing the others hand away, Sasuke rose from his seat and plucked his phone from the pocket, turning the device off before tossing it onto the chair.</p>
<p class="western">He knew blue eyes were intrigued by his sudden movement, how his eyes followed every step, every sway of his body when he hiked his leg over the lounger and slowly sunk down onto the older man’s lap. Goosebumps formed at the back of his neck and slowly crept down his spine with how easy it was to pull a moan from the blonde’s throat when the warmth between his legs began soaking into his cargo shorts just over his semi. Laying his hands flat on Naruto's chest for leverage at the same time large hands gripped his thighs, Sasuke rolled his hips into seductive circles to harden him even further.</p>
<p class="western">“N—no you aren't…” Sasuke stuttered, head dropping to watch the blonde’s expression change the more he moved his hips. “Fu—fuck…”</p>
<p class="western">“Fuck i—is right…” Naruto whispered, fingers gripping Sasuke’s thighs a little harder when he rocked back and applied more pressure to his groin. Feeling the hands on his chest move to the hem of the hoodie he was wearing, his eyes followed the motion as Sasuke pulled the fabric over his head and tossed it onto the chair with his phone, leaving him in the white tank top he wore to dinner but nothing underneath. Through the white fabric the black diamonds of his nipple rings peeked through and Naruto licked his lips. “Did you change them out?”</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke glanced down and smirked, “I didn't think you would notice.”</p>
<p class="western">“Well the fabric of your shirt is kinda see through, how could I not?” He sat up, instantly wrapping his arm around the others waist so he wouldn't fall. “Not that I mind or anything.”</p>
<p class="western">“I'm sure you do—don't...oh fuck!” Sasuke bit his bottom lip, hips rolling against Naruto’s fully formed bulge when teeth trapped his nipple between them, not caring about the fabric. His shirt provided extra friction against his nipple as a wet tongue lapped over the nub repeatedly. Gripping the blondes shoulder with one hand and raking his fingers through his hair with the other, Sasuke tightened his grip and pulled his head back, making him look at him before leaning forward. Their lips connected in a heated kiss, mouths opening to invite the others tongue inside that had them both moaning. “I—I want you so bad…”</p>
<p class="western">“Then take me,” Naruto breathed over his lips before kissing him once again and he felt himself being pushed back on the lounger. Eyes intriguingly watched the other slowly shimmy down his legs until his head was directly over his groin, the confinements of his pants causing him to ache and he hissed when Sasuke kissed the bulge. A devilish grin formed over Sasuke’s lip as he popped the buttons on his shorts and fingered the zipper down enough for his cock to spring forward.</p>
<p class="western">“No boxers?” Sasuke teased, his breath rolling over the twitching member.</p>
<p class="western">“Though it would be eas—oh fuck…” Naruto moaned out, head dropping on the lounger with a heavy <em>thunk</em> when Sasuke licked along the prominent vein towards the tip before taking just the thick head inside his mouth. Feeling Naruto’s hips jerk upward in an attempt to cover more of his cock, Sasuke placed his free hand on the blonde’s stomach and opened his mouth a little wider, taking each inch slowly until he couldn't. “Fu—fuck!”</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke gave a low chuckle at the string of profanities leaking from the blondes mouth the more he bobbed his head, the drag of his lovers cock over his tongue caused slick to run down his thighs and he found himself pulling back enough for his tongue to play with Naruto’s tip. Feeling fingers in his hair, Sasuke looked up into the face of his panting partner, his tongue twirling around the tip before dipping into the slit to taste the saltiness.</p>
<p class="western">“Sa—Sas, ima cum…” Naruto gave his warning but Sasuke didn't stop, instead he relaxed his jaw and dropped his head down, taking the blonde’s member deeper until the tip was repeatedly hitting the back of his throat. Below him, he felt Naruto stomach muscles tighten painfully as well as the hand in his hair before his mouth was filled with thick cum. Swallowing around Naruto’s cock, Sasuke eased up and watched as his saliva covered cock plopped against his stomach.</p>
<p class="western">Sitting back Sasuke wiped the sides of his mouth with his thumb, “you still taste like oranges.”</p>
<p class="western">“Really?” He looked up, his body springing back to life at the lustful look in Sasuke’s eyes as he crawled back to his original position but something felt a little different. Expecting the rough material of Sasuke’s laced shorts, he felt wetness coating over his sensitive member and he reached out to grip pale thighs, stopping him from moving any further. “Did you take off your shorts?”</p>
<p class="western">“Yes...now would you like to taste?” Sasuke licked his lips seductively and rolled his cunt over the blonde’s bare cock once more before leaning down enough for his lips to graze over Naruto’s. “You taste much better in my mouth.”</p>
<p class="western">Tangling his hands in Sasuke hair to hold him still, Naruto pressed their lips together—tongue sliding into the others mouth to taste himself with a moan. The slightest tinge of orange played across the tip of his tongue the longer they kissed and Naruto felt himself harden even more between Sasuke’s thighs while his hands roamed around the raven’s slender body. From his thigh, Naruto trailed his hand to his ass, squeezing the flesh just enough to feel his pussy glide over his member once more as the hand in his hair dropped to cup his face, lids lowering when a moan escaped his throat when Sasuke rolled his lips once more against him.</p>
<p class="western">“I want you again,” Naruto pleaded.</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke stared into ocean blue with a smirk on his lips and used Naruto’s words against him.“ Then take me.”</p>
<p class="western">“I wish I could,” Naruto said between their kisses.</p>
<p class="western">“What do you mean?” Sasuke kissed down the blondes jaw to his throat, giving soft kisses to his weak points before lifting a little to trap his earlobe between his lips.</p>
<p class="western">“I forgot a rubber,” he moaned out, fingers gripping Sasuke’s ass harder to feel the wetness run down his groin.</p>
<p class="western">“Not to worry…” Sasuke raised his hips just enough to reach between them and grasped the blondes member. Rubbing his tip between his folds teasingly, he moaned in Naruto’s ear when he touched his clit before placing the head at his rim. “I'm on birth-control,” he whispered in Naruto’s ear and dropped his hips, bottoming out.</p>
<p class="western">“Oh fuck!” Naruto hissed at the searing heat that engulfed his cock suddenly. His hands instantly moved from Sasuke’s ass to his hips and held him there while he adjusted. He had always wondered what it would feel like to be raw inside of Sasuke’s tight heat. Would it be as hot as his mouth and as tight as the first time they fucked—on the contrary it was hotter and much tighter. He felt every clench Sasuke made trying to modify himself to his girth and he turned his head to kiss at Sasuke’s throat.</p>
<p class="western">“Oh god…”Sasuke breathed out, his pussy clenching in threes before he rolled his hips in a circle. Pushing up slowly, he moaned at the feeling of Naruto’s cock edging further inside him and he quickly planted his hands on the blonde’s chest for support. “Wh—why do you fe—feel so much bigger?” He rolled his hips again and bit his bottom lip. “Fuuuukkkk….”</p>
<p class="western">“You feel really amazing Sasuke.” Naruto looked up at him, admiring the expression clouding his expression. “Take your time.”</p>
<p class="western">Nodding his head, Sasuke locked his feet under Naruto’s knees and slowly pushed up before gently gliding back down a few times to get used to the girth stretching him further than before. He didn't remember Naruto being this thick the first time they fucked and his mind wandered to the rubbers they used before the blondes tip brushed over his g-spot and sent a wave of pleasure washing over him. The hands on his hips disappeared under his shirt to play with his breast and he rocked himself a little harder between the two.</p>
<p class="western">“Ar—are you okay?” Naruto asked, fingers pausing the assault to his nipples.</p>
<p class="western">Sasuke nodded his head, “yeah...yeah I am.”</p>
<p class="western">“Then open your eyes,” Naruto said softly and Sasuke obeyed, his lust filled eyes opening slowly to look down at the blonde. “You're so fucking tight,” he praised him, hips bucking up slightly and it pulled a deep moan from Sasuke, one that ran through the blondes body and he repeated it.</p>
<p class="western">“Oh god…” Sasuke bit his bottom lip, nails digging into the others chest as he raised and plopped down to match Naruto’s movements. Together they set a deep rhythm, the sound of their skin connecting hushed by the waves of the ocean and the slight breeze that whipped past them. “Fuck—yess! Oh—oh god!” Sasuke finally moaned loudly when Naruto bucked a little harder. “Like that!”</p>
<p class="western">Grabbing Sasuke by the back of his neck, Naruto forced him down into a kiss, his tongue plunging into the others mouth as he took over their thrusts. Grasping Sasuke’s wrist and locking them against his lower back, the younger male dropped his head into Naruto’s neck—the moans streaming from his mouth like music as the blonde began his hard assault, using the lounger to thrust into his pussy and never relinquishing the pace, even when Sasuke was squirting against his groin and he slipped out.</p>
<p class="western">“Pu—put me back inside,” Naruto ordered in a husky voice and released one of Sasuke’s wrist before slapping his ass hard enough to leave a mark.</p>
<p class="western">“Ye—yes sir…” Sasuke obeyed, his voice full of lust and reached behind him to place Naruto back inside him before dropping his face back into the blondes neck, falling deep for the deep thrust he was receiving. Pleasure coursed through his entire body, toes curling painfully when the cock inside pounded deep and his cock rubbed against Naruto’s stomach. His senses were overloading, slipping him deeper in pleasure until he jerked his head up and screamed out at the teeth biting down into his shoulder. The combination of pain and pleasure pushed him to the point he was releasing between their stomachs and his pussy gorilla gripped the cock inside him.</p>
<p class="western">“Oh god! Fuck…ima cum.” Naruto tossed his head back against the lounger with even intent of pulling out but when Sasuke forcefully dropped his hips to keep him inside, he coated his canal with cum. “Shit…”</p>
<p class="western">Against the blonde’s neck, Sasuke inhaled a few shaky breaths at the hotness filling him and tried to stop himself from milking that twitching cock inside him by raising his hips but he couldn't. His body craved the feeling of being filled, deep down he actually was enjoying the feeling of Naruto’s cock jerking inside him as the last few strands of cum released. Inhaling deep, he gripped the fingers that were digging into his ass to keep him down before looking up and giving Naruto’s chin a kiss.</p>
<p class="western">“I'm sorry…” He said weakly. “I shou—”</p>
<p class="western">“Are you really on birth-control?” Was Naruto’s response and Sasuke nodded.</p>
<p class="western">“Yes I am.” He began to panic a little, his head shaking against the blonde’s neck, “I promise I am.”</p>
<p class="western">“Calm down Sas, its okay.” He lowered his head to look down into the others scared face, his lips brushed over Sasuke’s forehead before he released the grip he had on his ass. “No need to panic okay. Calm your breathing, I'm not upset I was just making sure.”</p>
<p class="western"><a id="_GoBack" name="_GoBack"></a> Lifting his hips enough for Naruto to slip out of him, Sasuke slowly sat up while ignoring the soreness in his hips from the position and shivered at the feeling of Naruto’s release leaking from him. He would need to take a shower before heading to bed and he just hoped no one was awake when he waddled back into the house. Feeling Naruto sitting up, he felt a hand gently hold his face as their lips met in a passionate kiss and he wrapped his arms around the blonde’s neck, holding him even closer than before.</p>
<p class="western">He didn't want to admit it but he felt himself falling for this man and he didn't know if it was going to be a good or bad thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know this chapter is much later than normal and for that I do not have excuse lol. I've been busy with Con things and making cosplays the thought of getting a chapter out was literally at the back of my mind. How did everyone like the chapter though? Birthday sex is always the best and on the beach. Perfect!!! </p>
<p>I do want to inform everyone that future chapters will be spaced out as of right now and no I dont know the duration between each one just make sure you are subscribed so you will get the emails when I update. I dont want any of you to think that I have abandoned this story because I haven't, its just that I haven't had time to sit down and think about where I want this story to go despite the outline I have done, so im taking a little time for myself. Im sure al of you had had these days. :D But dont worry, I will be back with longer and better chapters. </p>
<p>I just want you all to remember, that I love all my readers and I appreciate all of your comments, kudos and bookmarks. Plus the subscriptions help as well. It lets me know that you all are still there and it makes me happy when I'm feeling down. ^_^.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well hello my lovies! </p>
<p>Its been a long time hasn't it. I hope everyone is doing alright and going somewhat back to normal during all this still. Wear your mask and wash or sanitize your hands regularly not only for you but for others as well. No one needs to get sick or catch Covid. </p>
<p>Now that that is all done, I want to welcome you all to the next story I've decided to post. I know I posted a pole on twitter that this was going to be the next one and ive been going through it and sending it off to HeartSNS so she can edit it for me which is wonderful. She is a doll! So if you like this story and many others, hit the kudos to let me know im doing a good job and if you want my updates regularly subscribe so you know when I post!!!!</p>
<p>I do hope you all enjoy the prologue! I dont know the updating schedule yet, but it will probably be every other week i dont know yet.<br/>Sam</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>